Merlin my own season 6
by Xandrolar1
Summary: Set a year after the events of my own season 5, When resurrection goes wrong, the Darkest of Knights shall fall upon the land NOT suitable for young readers.
1. From the Ashes

1/14

Merlin

From the Ashes.

_**Previously….**_

_At the battlefield, everyone, Krillik and defenders alike fell to their knees as the ground began to rumble, great cracks appearing in the earth, several people from both sides falling into them screaming. A moment later another tremor issued below them, Arthur looked over at the castle, seeing cracks tearing up the walls._

"_no…" he whispered, even as a Krillik launched towards him, to be intercepted by Leon. A third and fourth tremor hit then, and part of the town began to collapse in, people screaming._

"_Run!" yelled Arthur as another tremor shook the ground, the turret that held his chambers crumbling inwards even as the roof collapsed_.

"_And thus endith Camelot" stated Morrigan with a laugh_

_Arthur stood and looked at the devastation, the remains of what had once been his home. Now simple ruins. _

"_Sire?" asked Gwaine softly, Elyan at his side. Arthur looked at them._

"_No longer" Arthur replied. And it was true, Morrigan's title had come to pass. She truly had been the destroyer of Camelot_

_And on a little hill near the castle, Rory, Freya, Arthur and Gwaine each held a torch, Gaius's holding Balinor fondly, the Baby Dragon standing next to them watching, Elyan comforting Gwen. Slowly the four stepped forwards, all of them crying. Gwaine setting fire to the Pyre that held Percival, Rory the one that held Thomas, Arthur the one that held Leon and Freya the one that held Merlin. Slowly they stepped back as the flames took, blinking away tears. Watching the ashes blow into the night._

"_We done it my friends" muttered Arthur, watching the embers fade in the darkness._

"_No Arthur Pendragon, this is far from over" promised Morgana as she watched from the shadows._

"_Far… from over" she added._

_**One year later…..**_

The sounds of hammering filled the courtyard, wood being sawn. He smelt the fires burning as metal was molded. Slowly Arthur walked across the courtyard, Gwen with him, looking up as the rebuilding of Camelot continued. A new Throne room was ready, as was an audience chamber. In the newly built tower could be found Arthur and Gwen's chambers. The past year had gone quickly, a sense of hope filling the land like never before. That the peace had come at such a high cost, that was something Arthur wasn't ready to face, not yet. Perhaps not ever.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen softly as they walked towards the castle doors. "Are you okay?" she asked. He looked at her, then nodded his head slowly.

"I'm fine" he assured her with a smile, it did not touch his eyes however. But then they hadn't, not since… No.. he was not going there.

"Honestly" he emphasized. Gwen looked at him a moment longer, then nodded.

"Kyle, keep your guard up" said Elyan, watching the younger man practicing against Rory. Rory demonstrated what Elyan meant and Kyle copied the stance as best her could.

"good, now when Rory thrusts at you, you need to parry the blow, use your momentum against her" Elyan instructed him. Kyle did so, successfully, Elyan nodding in satisfaction.

"Okay, reset positions, I want you to go through the manoeuvre again" Elyan said.

"Yes sir" Kyle replied with a nod, causing Rory to smile. It was nice to see, Rory so rarely smiled, and Kyle was the only person who had managed to break right through the defences she had built up. Kyle thrust his sword Forwards, and Rory stepped back, moving her own sword forwards, which Kyle deftly deflected, before moving his own weapon forward.

"Excellent" said Elyan with a grin. Kyle smiled at the praise, then nodded, remember where he was.

"Thank you, but my shield still feels too low" Kyle said. Elyan nodded at him.

"Okay, raise the shield, not too high, yes about there" Elyan said as Kyle followed the instructions. "now, try the same manoeuvre, keep the shield at that height" Elyan stated. Kyle nodded and then began the manoeuvre again, this time however, when he parried Rory's sword, she brought it around under the shield, knocking his legs from under him, he hit the ground with a grunt and looked up at Elyan and Rory.

"Shield positioning is important, but remember the situation you are in. Against a larger opponent yes, you would have the shield raised slightly, but against one of similar height, you give them an advantage at your undefended legs" he stated. Kyle got up from the ground and nodded.

"I never knew there was so much to being a knight" he admitted. Elyan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never assume my friend, unless certain always go with the reason that the other person has the high ground" he said.

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of training?" asked Kyle. Rory however shook her head.

"No, because as unknown as they are to you, the same is true for them" she said. Kyle nodded in understanding, then readied his weapon again.

"Okay, back to basic stance, run through it several times, each time quicker until you have the hang of it" Elyan said. Kyle nodded and began again.

The small, rundown hovel was situated in the middle of the densest part of the forest, no patrol ever came near to the place, simply because save for very few people, no one knew of it. Morgana of course, knew of it, and its occupier, a young man with a thin face and dark eyes. He was painfully thin, almost like a scarecrow. But he was no scarecrow, and he watched through narrowed eyes as she approached up the pebble strewn path, chickens running amok on what little grass there was.

"Alistor" she greeted him with a reserved bow. He returned it, and then opened the door to his hut for her to enter. She did so, gazing around as the dusty bottles and jars that filled the shelves, some labelled, most not.

"You have the payment of course?" he asked her as he closed the door, holding out a thin reedy hand. She nodded and produced a purse full of coins, placing it in his hand. He took it and then judged the weight, before nodding.

"I will do what ask Morgana, but it will take several days to get results" he told her as if addressing a child.

"I have waited a year, seven more days is nothing" she said. He inclined his head.

"I also required a Terazine crystal for the ritual" he said.

"You said nothing of that when we struck the bargain" she hissed.

"Nevertheless if you require my help then I require a Terazine Crystal" he replied sharply, then he held out the bag containing the money. "Unless of course, you have changed your mind" he added. Morgana looked at the purse then at Alistor, before shaking her head.

"Of, you shall have your crystal" she said. Alistor took the purse back and nodded.

"As I knew you would" he said.

"Return to me in seven days, with the crystal and other essentials" he said. "Then we can begin" he said, turning away, dismissing her. Morgana stared at the back of his head for a few moments then left the hovel.

Arthur and Gwen walked into his chambers, Arthur frowning.

"George?" he called out, looking around for his manservant. Balinor was standing in his crib, grinning.

"Ahem" said a voice in the room. Arthur looked up and saw George floating around the ceiling, looking annoyed as hell.

"What are you doing up there?" Arthur asked.

"It appears sire, that Balinor did not want his lunch today" George said. In the crib Balinor pointed at him.

"Borin" he said. Arthur chuckled.

"I see he's got to know you"

"So instead" George replied, ignoring the obvious insult, "he has decided to play 'lets float the weary manservant around the room. Again" he added. Arthur couldn't help it, bursting out laughing, at Georges oh so serious expression as he floated around.

"Sire, I really do not think this is a laughing matter" George stated, as Gwen walked in with Freya and Gaius, all of them laughing at George.

"I'm sorry George" Said Arthur through tears, and moving to Balinor, before he knelt down.

"Now Balinor, I know as much fun as it can be floating people-HEY!" Arthur shouted as he floated up to George. The manservant looked at him, crossing his arms.

"I take it sire shall be having his own lunch on the ceiling today" George said, even as below them Gwen, Freya and Gaius were doubled over.

"this isn't funny George" said Arthur, looking at him, even as his head continued to knock the ceiling.

"No, not when you're the one up here" George replied dryly. Below them Freya walked to the crib and knelt down.

"Balinor, please put them down now" she said softly. Balinor looked at her and then sighed, as with a yelp Arthur and George fell from the ceiling landing with a thud. Freya squinted her eyes closed.

"Gently" she added.

"Swory" Balinor replied.

"Will you get off me!" snapped Arthur as he pushed George off of him so he could stand, he looked at Freya and Gaius.

"Of course sire" said Gaius with a bow. "there is a messenger here from Karish, but the rumour is last of the Dark Dragon's there have been forced to flee" Gaius said.

"that is good news" agreed Arthur, smiling.

"Indeed, and apparently because of our initial aid, their queen has requested to open full diplomatic relations with us" said Freya. Arthur nodded.

"By all means" he said, as he went to walk out he suddenly turned to Balinor.

"And you, eat your lunch" he said. Balinor looked up at him.

"Yes Arter" he said simply, as George moved over to him. Arthur nodded and then with Gwen, Freya and Gaius in tow left the room. George looked at the child who looked at him.

"Don't want lunch. Borin" Balinor said, as George began to float up again.

"Balinor… put me down… Balinor! SIRE!" George yelled, but no one came in.

"This is going to be a long day" George said as his head thudded the ceiling gently. It was actually therapeutic in a way, suddenly the door opened and Freya looked in.

"Balinor!" she shouted. The child jumped and George fell with a thud.

"Yes. A very long day" he admitted.

The messenger from Karish had left, but Arthur was not happy. The news itself had been well received, but the other news, that Robert and Julia had not survived the final battle held heavy on Arthur.

"So Balinor has no mother or Father now" said Arthur sadly. Freya shook her head at him and stepped forwards.

"No sire, he has you and Gwen" Freya said softly. Beside her Gaius nodded.

"Indeed, sire" Gaius agreed. Arthur looked up at them and shook his head.

"I know nothing of rearing children" he said.

"Then we will help you" said Freya. "I will guide his magic as best I can" she said.

"and I will be here as always should you need help" Gaius added. Beside Arthur Gwen took his hand.

"It's what Merlin would have wanted" she said softly. Arthur took in a deep breath and then slowly nodded.

"I did promise Balinor would always have a home here" he admitted.

"And you already love him like your own, there is no denying" said Gaius. Arthur looked up and smiled softly.

"no. no there isn't" he agreed.

_**Seven Days Later…**_

The sky was overcast, and already it was spitting droplets of rain as Morgana entered Alistors hovel. And as promised, the thin man was waiting for her.

"You have the crystal?" he asked simply.

"I have it, I hope it was worth the trouble I went through to get it" she replied through clenched teeth. Alistor held out his hand and she passed it to him.

"You have no idea how important this is" he said to her as he turned away. Morgana following him. He moved to the back of the hut, suddenly holding up his hand.

"I must have no distractions while I work" he told her "You may watch, from here, but do nothing to interfere" he warned her. Morgana slowly nodded and satisfied he moved forwards, placing the crystal on a small alter in front of him. Slowly he knelt and then picking up a bowel filled with ash, he sliced open the palm of his hand.

"_Solatice, thyn O Gretas"_ he begain, his eyes beginning to glow. Slowly he picked up a handful of ash, scattering to his left. Outside the hovel thunder boomed overhead, causing Morgana to jump even as rain began to patter on the roof.

"_Solatice, thyn O seffus" _ he said, taking another handful of ash, scattering this batch in front of him. This time when the thunder rumbled, Morgana was sure she felt something else in the air.

In the forest, Anhora looked up at the storm, concerned.

"Something is amiss. Something is terribly wrong" he said. Gilli looking over at him, concerned.

"Shushh, its just a storm" Gwen soothed Balinor as the child cried hysterically in her arms, Arthur sitting with her, looking up as Freya ran in.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked. "As soon as the storm started…"

"He can feel it. Arthur something bad is happening" she said. "Something is coming" she said.

"What is it?" asked Gwen holding Balinor tightly against her, as if to protect him from the storm that raged outside.

"I don't know" she said, as another crack of thunder issued fourth. She quietly knelt in front of Gwen.

"Balinor" she whispered gently. The child turned its frightened eyes on her, her heart breaking at the fear there. "Balinor, you can feel it?" she asked. The child nodded.

"_Solatice thyn O Fryan!" _Yelled Alistor, taking another handful of ash, putting this next to the pile in front of him, Morgana watching in wide eyed terror.

"Balinor, can you feel what it is coming back?" Freya asked.

"They're rong" he sniffed, screaming as another burst of thunder exploded over the castle, this one making them all jump.

"Its wrong, I know" Freya said gently. "But you know, you know what it is" she said.

"No… Its not" he said sniffing, even as tears rolled down his face. Arthur stood and poured a goblet of Water, turning back to the child, feeling hopeless.

"_Solatice, thyn O Salaras!"_Alistor screamed, pouring one last pile of ash to his right, looking upwards, his entire body ablaze as the entire hovel shook around him and the windows of the hovel smashed inwards. Morgana screamed, shielding herself from the glass.

"What is this!" she screamed.

"This is what you wanted!" Alistor yelled back at her as wind whipped around them, jars falling and smashing, "_Solatice Thyn O salamor, ticen nor, calamas!, notch nev sint, calador zontsana, sist ka"_ he cried, the four piles of ash becoming mini tornados, that began to grow. Morgana watching horrified and transfixed all at once.

Several rumbles of thunder raged one after the other, Balinor screaming, even as Freya held his tiny hand. Rory had run in with Gaius, and now stood near Arthur who still held the goblet in shaking hands.

"Balinor, please.. what is it? What's happening? What's back?" Freya said forcefully.

"no… bad mens! Bad!" he screamed.

"Balinor.. what bad men, we must know!" yelled Freya.

"DADDY" Balinor screamed. The goblet fell from Arthur's hand clattering on the floor, Gaius staggering backwards, Rory helping him to sit. Freya fell back with a thud, even as outside the sudden storm dissipated.

The four tornados had vanished, leaving four, naked men kneeling on the floor before Alistor. Slowly he stood and turned to Morgana, gesturing her forwards. Slowly she moved forwards, terrified, ecstatic at the same time. Slowly she circled them, running her fingers along their bare backs. None of them had yet moved.

"You approve?" asked Alistor, watching her. Morgana slowly turned to him and smiled.

"Oh I do Alistor, indeed I do" she said.

"Command them" he said. Morgana stepped back and stood beside him.

"Stand" she ordered. Slowly the four men stood and Morgana clapped her hands together in triumph.

"Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Thomas.. and Merlin" she muttered. "Oh you have no idea how much you are going to aid me" she whispered. The four men simply stared forwards.

"and they will do as I command?" she said looking at Alistor.

"They are your puppets" he assured her.

"Then the show, will soon begin" she said.

"You have the other essentials?" Alistor asked her at length. Morgana nodded.

"But of course" she said. "One minute" she added, turning and leaving the hovel. Outside she ran to her horse, and began to pull the clothing she had brought from its hold all. Suddenly there was a humongous crack of Thunder from overhead, her horse reared up, knocking her away, the chickens running all around them.

"Bad mens Arter. Bad mens" Balinor said softly, tears running down his face, before he buried his face into Gwen.

Alistor looked up at the crack of thunder, frowning.

"Now what was that all about?" he wondered aloud, then he looked back down and jumped. Merlin, Thomas, Percival and Leon were no longer looking ahead. Now they were looking at him.

Morgana had calmed the horse down enough to gather the last of the clothing, and had turned back to the hovel when she heard a scream of pain from inside. She jumped at the sound, and then slowly moved forwards, opening the door.

"Alistor?" she whispered, looking around. Slowly she entered the hut, and moved towards the room at the back.

"Alistor?" she called again, as she moved into the room, her eyes going wide and mouth gaping open, Alistor was still there, no longer in one piece.

"What…" she said, her eyes wide, dropping the clothing, into the blood pooling at her feet.

"We didn't need him" said Leon from where he stood looking at her.

"And if we didn't need him" said Percival stepping forwards from the shadows in front of her.

"Then we certainly do not…" Said Thomas appearing from the shadows beside her.

"Need you" said a voice behind her. Morgana slowly turned, Merlin looking at her disinterested.

Outside the Hovel, Morgana's horse reared up as she began to scream, screams that were hideously cut short.

"Merlin?" repeated Arthur for the fourth time. Freya nodded, as Gwen looked over from where she was putting the now sleeping Balinor into his crib. George, who had come rushing in after the loudest and last thunder strike, sitting next to it, alert and ready to defend the small child with his life. Gwen smiled at him, appreciating the sentiment.

"But why would he say bad men?" asked Rory, utterly confused.

"I don't know, Merlin loves us more than he could ever say" Gwen said standing.

"no, I mean bad _men_" Rory emphasized. "Bad man, yes Merlin, bad men"

"There's more than one of them been brought back" said Freya understanding.

"Morgana, it has to be her" said Arthur with a snarl.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we haven't heard from her in a year" Gwen cautioned. Arthur whirled on her.

"Face it Gwen, she was waiting for this moment. Camelot rebuilt?" he said.

"I'm afraid Arthur does have a point Gwen" said Freya slowly.

"But why Merlin? And why bad men? Is she controlling them?" asked Arthur, looking at Gaius.

"I would hate to even hazard a guess sire" he said slowly. "But there have been incidents in the past, many years ago where resurrections of people have gone wrong" he admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Rory. Gaius turned to her, and cleared his throat.

"Resurrecting the dead is a very old power sire, going back before even the old religion. It is a dangerous art, even to one skilled. If they are unprepared, or do not have all the facts about those they are bringing back. Things can go very wrong" Gaius explained.

"But if this person was skilled enough to bring Merlin, Leon, Percival and Thomas back-" said Gwen, but Freya cut her off.

"Merlin's power. If he didn't take that into account…" she said, the room falling silent.

"Forgive me sire" said George finally, everyone looking at him, Arthur nodded, and George stood up. "But, how can it go wrong?" he asked.

"People come back… wrong. Twisted cruel versions of themselves" Gaius finally said.

"Which means what?" demanded Arthur.

"I hope to god we never find out, but if that is what has happened then we will know, gods help us, we will know" Gaius said softly.

"That's not an answer Gaius" Arthur said.

"Until we know more sire, that is the only answer I can give" Gaius replied.

"And Leon? Percival? Thomas? What of them?" asked Rory softly.

"I'm sorry Rory, but if they came back at the same time, then any taint will be upon them as well" he replied.

Merlin sat in the hovel with the others, running his finger through the blood on the table, Thomas sitting next to him, his feet on the table. Across from them Leon and Percival were busy dismembering a chicken, eating it. Merlin watching with no real interest, before he looked at the doorway where Morgana hung, battered, and bloody.

"I think we should thank her" he said, looking over at Thomas. He grunted and shrugged.

"I think we should kill her" said Leon as he tore into a bloody chicken leg, before reaching for another, Percival growling and pushing him away, the two fighting over the remains of the chicken, Thomas regarded them, laughing, then with a sigh, looked at Merlin.

"Strange, we come back with, mostly intact faculties, yet those two…" he muttered. Merlin shrugged.

"We died with magic in our bodies. Those two, just claws in theirs" he offered. Thomas nodded, then stamped his foot down startling the other two.

"Enough" he told them. "If your hungry go get another chicken, there's plenty out there" he said.

"And a horse" offered Merlin.

"Seems your guest is awake" said Thomas, pointing a boot over at Morgana. Merlin looked over and smiled as he stood up, walking over to her amiably.

"Now, I could take the gag off, but then I'm sure you'd do something stupid" he said. Morgana, eyes wide suddenly jolted.

"Oh, magic not working? Oh you poor woman" Merlin said mockingly. Then pointed down. Morgana looked down, seeing binding runes drawn around her in Alistors blood.

"Courtesy of your dead, departed sister" Merlin explained.

"she sends her regards by the way" Thomas called over, the others laughing as Merlin poked Morgana in the ribs, setting her swinging. Slowly he reached up and roughly pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Emrys please" she began, but Merlin held up a finger.

"na ha" he said wagging it at her. "First, you. See, we were all wondering what to do with you, kill you, let you go perhaps? So we thought we'd string you up instead" he said.

"This isn't you, none of you would ever act like this" she sneered. Merlin whirled around and put his face close to hers.

"WRONG!" he yelled at her. "We are EXACTLY what you made us" he said, then with a cruel sneer turned away from her, opening his arms wide, "all of us, Me, Leon, Percival, Thomas, all exactly how YOU-" he swung around pointing a finger at her, "-Made us!"

"No.. I didn't" she said softly. Merlin shook his head and sighed.

"Then, please, tell me, because I really have to know what would possess you to bring back four people who truly despise you" he said. Thomas took his feet off the table and leant forwards, not caring his hands were laying in Alistor's blood. Leon and Percival stood and leant back against the wall of the hovel, arms folded.

"To kill Arthur" she said.

"you brought us back to kill our liege?" Merlin asked. "That old chestnut?" he added.

"It would have been the most humiliating death he could endure, killed by those who once cared about it" she said. Thomas laughed and stood up.

"She's funny, I like funny" he said, then he turned to her. "sorry _my lady_ but truth be told, well we're going to kill him anyway" he said.

"You are?" she asked confused.

"Of course, that is along with every other living person in this kingdom" Percival snarled.

"not even you can do that" Morgana sneered. Merlin smiled and looked at Leon.

"Look around you witch, its already beginning" he said. Morgana did so, squinting, seeing nothing but a putrid moss growing from the wood of the hovel. Moss that had not been there before, Moss that was even now slowly spreading as she watched. Slowly she turned back to Leon.

"Its called the shade" said Merlin, "And as it grows it will taint everything, plants will wither and die, water will foul, crops will fail, and eventually, when the land is covered, so too will the people wither, and then, at the end, when they believe they cannot fall any further, they will become, just like us" Merlin said.

"Your insane, that will take years" she spat.

"Probably yes, but not with magic. Seven months Morgana, seven months and this kingdom will beg for death, and we four will be waiting" Merlin said, leaning towards her again. "And believe me, after a year of being dead, we are very patient" he whispered, then he turned away, looking at the others.

"Now, who wants to gut her?" Merlin asked smiling. Slowly Percival stepped forwards, picking up a rusted dagger from the table, suddenly Thomas held up his hand, Merlin looking at him.

"Why don't we make her our first, let the shade have her" he suggested. Percival put the knife down grinning. Merlin nodded, smiling.

"Now that idea, I like that" he said, then with a sigh he moved past Morgana.

"have fun" he called back as he and the others walked out, leaving her helpless to watch the Shade creep closer.

Outside dawn was breaking, and Merlin looked around smiling in satisfaction.

"You know, I've missed that, the feeling of the sun on my face as it rises" he admitted.

"Don't care for it myself" muttered Leon. Merlin smiled and walked forwards.

"Then perhaps we'll find something you do like"

"Killing that prat of a king would be a good start" Leon said.

"Ahh, no not yet, first my friend, we are going to break him" Merlin said. "We are going to take his allies, his family everything he holds dear and then, then we'll kill him" Merlin said. Closing his eyes as behind him from the hovel, Morgana began to scream.

"this day is getting better and better" he muttered, then looked down at his armour. Slowly he smiled and placed his hand on it, the colour going to a rusted red colour.

"Well?" Merlin asked turning. The others nodding, Merlin reached out then, changing the armour to the same rusted red colour.

"Now, who wants to say hello to Arthur?" he asked cheerfully.

The audience chamber was full, the knights, the council members, Gwen, Gaius. People talking amongst themselves.

"It has to be something to do with that storm last night" muttered Elyan, to Gwaine and Kyle.

"What's so bad? I mean yes it was a bad storm, but it was just a storm right?" asked Kyle.

"In this place, who knows" replied Gwaine, Elyan holding his hand up for silence as Arthur walked in, dressed in armour.

"Okay, it was more than a storm" said Gwaine. The audience chamber fell silent as Arthur walked to the chair and turned to face them.

"I'm not going to go around the houses" he began, looking around. "as you are all aware, we had a terrible storm last night" he said, "what only five of us present here are aware of is that is was magically induced" he said, mummers traveling around the hall. "Quiet" he ordered, everyone falling silent.

"Balinor, felt something last night, Freya as well, they felt something being brought back" he said. The people in the room frowning. "It appears that Morgana may have had something to do with what has happened" he said, then looked over at Freya, who stepped forwards holding Balinor.

"What we felt, went beyond this world, far beyond, and it physically brought people back. People we love, people we have lost" she said. "But the severity of the storm indicates that, something went wrong with Morgana's plan" she said.

"Balinor kept screaming bad men" said Arthur taking over again. Then he looked around the room.

"We finally managed to find out who is back. Its Merlin" he said. The room going deathly quiet.

"It is also entirely possible that others been brought back as well. Namely Leon, Percival and Thomas" he explained.

"What?" asked Elyan softly.

"sire, by gone wrong, what do you mean?" asked Gwaine stepping forwards, it was Gaius who answered.

"By wrong, we mean they have returned twisted and evil, if they have returned, then they will surely view us as the enemy" Gaius said. Arthur held up his hand as people began to talk again.

"Please" he said, gesturing for calm.

"We have no concrete proof of this yet, this is just a warning briefing" Arthur said. "now I ask you do not talk to anyone outside of this room about this, not until we know one way or another" Arthur said, suddenly Balinor began to squirm in Freya's arms.

"Shushh" she soothed, George moving over, Balinor holding out his arms to the servant. Freya handed him over gently.

"thank you" she whispered. George nodded, hugging the boy softly, frowning, as he listened.

"Now, as much as it pains me to say this, but if it is true…" Arthur trailed off looking over to George.

"What is it?" he whispered. George looked at him.

"Bad men sire, he keeps whispering bad men" George said. Suddenly Freya stepped forwards, hands glowing.

"No" she said, as at the front of the room the door exploded inwards, knocking everyone to the ground. Arthur slowly looked up as a man entered the room, face hard and cruel.

Did you miss us?" asked Thomas, looking over at Rory, who shook her head sadly.

"Oh gods no" Arthur said, as Leon stepped forwards.

"My Liege" he said with a mock bow, his voice full of contempt, as Percival also entered.

"Nice, I like what you did with the place" added Percival, looking around, then the final person pushed his way in, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello Arthur" Said Merlin, crunching the wood from the door beneath his feet.

"Guards!" yelled Arthur, standing up.

"oh, you mean these two?" Merlin asked innocently as the two men who had been on duty outside flew into the room, obviously dead. "They had an accident" Merlin said, then grinned, the other three laughing, Arthur feeling sick to his stomach.

2/14

_Merlin_

_The Darkest Knights_

"_Oh come on Arthur, admit it, you missed me" said Merlin stepping forwards before glaring over at George, who held the screaming Balinor in his arms._

"_Shut that child up!"_

"_He deliberately showed himself, openly taunting me" said Arthur as he spoke with Gwen and Freya._

"_Why would he do that?" asked Gwen, confused._

"_To show he isn't afraid of us… of me. The ultimate insult"_

"_The city of Kalaros, home of the dead" Merlin said. "and the place that we shall call home" he continued._

"_Why here?" asked Thomas._

"_Because, hidden in this city is the one thing that can defeat us, we have to find it and destroy it" he said._

"_Oh my god, Arthur" said Gwen as Morgana stumbled into the room battered and bleeding._

"_Come now Percival, that is no way to treat such a valued ally of Camelot" said Thomas stepping into the throne room of Godstone's castle._

"_I will never kneel to you!" Godstone spat at them._

"_A pity" said Thomas, suddenly Pulling Vivian into view and holding his sword up to her throat._

"_You might however want to rethink that" Thomas said with a malicious grin._

"_I can't do it Freya, I can't go to war with the man I love" Rory said crying. Freya pulled her into a hug._

"_I know, but This is not Thomas, any more than it is your Merlin" she said, her tears joining Rory's._


	2. The Darkest Knights

2/14

Merlin

The Darkest Knights

Alistors hovel was crumbling around her, the shade eating away at the wood, rotting it away, and Morgana despaired, for she knew if it reached her she would suffer. She closed her eyes again, then opened them.

"_Talsita"_ she intoned, feeling the pain lance through her. The earthen wards too powerful for her to even hope to combat. She looked around, seeing nothing of any use, nothing that would or could aid her, which was when she suddenly shuddered. She gasped, looking up where the Shade had finally covered the wooden beam she had been string from.

"No I will not die this way" she sneered, struggling in her bonds, twisting, even as the Shade began to creep down the rope. Two minutes, no more, and it would be on her. She struggled even harder, rocking backwards and forwards, when with an almighty snap the beam split, sending her crashing to the ground, she landed with a thud, aware that she was free from the beam, but the rope still held her wrist. She crawled quickly out of the ward's influence and held her bound wrists in front of her.

"_Inflagrie"_ she said, the ropes catching alight, burning away with a foul stench that made her gag, even as the heat seared her wrists, but she had done it, the rope fell away. She gasped as she touched her blistered wrists, turning and running from the hovel, surprised her horse was still there. Without a second thought she mounted it, and galloped away from the Hovel, even as it collapsed behind her, the Shade finding new purchase on the forest floor.

Arthur looked at the four men in front of him, his eyes showing what his mind could not comprehend, what his heart refused to believe. Merlin, Leon, Percival and Thomas, most certainly alive, yet so different in their manner it enraged him to even watch them. His gaze found the dead guards lying in a heap on the floor. In the corner of the room Balinor still cried, pressing into George as if to escape the four men. Beside Arthur Gwen had got to her feet, taking his hand gently, even as Freya stood as well. Elyan and Kyle helping Gaius to stand. But try as he might Arthur could not take his gaze away from the men for long.

"Oh come on Arthur, admit it, you missed me" said Merlin stepping forwards before glaring over at George, who held the screaming Balinor in his arms.

"Shut that child up!" he suddenly roared. Balinor screeched and George stepped back, rocking the boy, doing what he could. Merlin turned his sneering face back to Arthur.

"Well? You didn't answer my question" he said amiably. Arthur felt his bile rising, anger raging for dominance, but it was Freya who stepped forwards, glaring at him.

"You are not welcome here" she said dangerously. Merlin looked over at her.

"Oh, you're alive, I thought you might of, I don't know, died again by now" Merlin said. Behind him Leon grunted a laugh. Merlin slowly moved towards Arthur, smiling.

"I take it this means you're not pleased to see us" he said, almost sadly. "That hurt's Arthur, it really does" Merlin said, as he turned to Gwen.

"And you, no words of support for you king?" he asked.

"I have nothing to say to you" Gwen said.

"Leave her alone" Arthur suddenly snarled, reaching for his blade. Merlin caught the action and stepped back, holding his hands up.

"Oh, I have no wish to harm Gwen. Not yet at any rate" he said, turning around. Thomas suddenly tilting his head.

"Thomas?" asked Merlin, looking at him.

"the witch is free" Thomas explained.

"you can't know that, you never had magic" said Rory speaking up suddenly. The four men turned to look at her, and she stared back, defiantly.

"You be surprised what can happen when people are brought back" Merlin said. Then he turned to Arthur and gave a jaunty little wave.

"We'll see you later" he said.

"No!" Roared Arthur even as the four men vanished in explosive whirlwinds of magic. It took several minutes, but slowly Elyan looked over to Arthur.

"Sire?" he prompted.

"Get out" said Arthur.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen, looking at you.

"All of you get out" he ordered. The people in the chamber bowed, then left, but Arthur stood up and looked at Gaius.

"Not you Gaius" he said. Gaius stopped and waited as the others left the room, some limping as they stepped over the remains of the doors. Finally the two were alone.

"Sire?" asked the old man. Arthur held up his hand as he collected his thoughts, Gaius waiting patently. Finally Arthur looked over at him.

"What do I do Gaius?" he asked simply. "how do I fight those… things?" he asked.

"I don't know sire. Merlin is powerful in his own right, but Morgana was foolish in the choice of who she returned. Leon is an excellent fighter, almost on par with yourself, Percival far stronger than a lot of people we know and Thomas is an excellent strategist, One of them alone would be a dangerous threat to us, but all four of them together…" Gaius allowed his voice to trail off.

"But Merlin, he's the Leader" stated Arthur. Gaius nodded at him.

"Yes, as is natural, he is the most powerful of them after all" Gaius said. Arthur nodded.

"And the others?" asked Arthur.

"Personally I would put Thomas as his right hand, Then Leon and Percival, Merlin _did_ send Thomas in first" Gaius said. "but I fail to see how this helps us" he admitted.

"Same, I was hoping you would notice something glaringly obvious" Arthur said.

"I have no answers sire, I'm sorry" Gaius said softly. Arthur looked up at him.

"Then you need to find them my friend" Arthur said. Gaius bowed.

"I will try" Gaius said. Arthur nodded and watched as the old man left the room.

Up in Arthur and Gwen's chambers George rocked Balinor softly, the child finally succumbing to sleep as he watched Gwen, Freya and Rory talking quietly.

"It's all so unnatural" Gwen said softly. Beside her Freya nodded her head.

"But we were stupid, we knew this was possible, yet we, all of us, let our emotions cloud our judgements. Merlin knew what he was doing by coming here so soon" she said. "He's not stupid, he knew our emotions would be in turmoil at seeing them all again" she continued. Beside her Rory looked stricken.

"I feel sick" she said softly. Gwen leant out, putting a comforting arm on her shoulder. Rory looked up at her, then, tears in her eyes, turned.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I can't do this right now" she said, hurrying out. Gwen went to move after her, but Freya shook her head.

"I will speak to her" she said. Gwen looked at her, then nodded, understanding that Freya knew, possibly more than Gwen could, what Rory was feeling at the moment. Freya smiled at her, then looked over to George who still held Balinor, giving him a brief smile, before she walked out. Gwen sighed and sat down, then looked over at George, who was still rocking the child, humming to it softly.

"I thought you disliked him" Gwen said with an affectionate smile. George looked up at her, frowning.

"My lady, sometimes he can be a huge pain, but no, I could never hate him, and despite his growing fascination with floating me around the room, I would die before I see something happen to him." George replied. Gwen smiled at him.

"He certainly seems to feel safe with you" she admitted. George nodded as he stood, putting Balinor in the crib.

"And I will make sure I will do what I can to keep it that way" George told her.

Freya found Rory on the newly repaired battlements, looking out, tears on her face. Slowly she walked forwards, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"I've wanted… for so long to see Thomas again" Rory said softly. "When he died, I had only just got there, to the battle. I never got to say goodbye. And now he's back, and.." she broke off, as tears began to fall again.

"I know, it was true of me as well, wanting to see Merlin again. And its strange, a part of me, a dark twisted part is so happy he is back, no matter in what form. But I fight it. I fight it knowing that sooner or later we will be forced into battle" Freya admitted. Rory looked up at her, shaking her head.

"I can't do it Freya, I can't go to war with the man I love" Rory said crying. Freya pulled her into a hug.

"I know, but This is not Thomas, any more than it is my Merlin" she said, her tears joining Rory's.

"Then what do we do?" asked Rory, looking up at her. Freya shook her head, wiping tears away.

"There is nothing we can do except support Arthur as best we can, and pray, pray to all the gods that we can, that one day we will have them again, we will have the people we love back" Freya said. Rory looked away, back down into the courtyard, Freya standing with her in silence now.

"She's gone" admitted Percival as they looked at the ruins of the hovel. Night had fallen and the four men now stood in the patch of Shade that had already spread from its remains.

"Well, that's a bitch" muttered Merlin. "Oh well, she'll pop up sooner or later, we can kill her then" he said.

"So what now?" asked Percival. Merlin frowned and then sighed, then smiled.

"First things, we've had our fun, now it's time to work. And we need somewhere to stay" Merlin said.

"You know somewhere?" asked Thomas looking at him.

"Oh yes, I do indeed" Merlin said with a malicious grin, and his eyes glowing the four men vanished again.

They reappeared on a grassy knoll overlooking a mist shrouded valley, at its centre a huge fortress rose from the mist, even as the mist floated around and through dilapidated and crumbling buildings that had once served as a town.

"The city of Kalaros, home of the dead" Merlin said. "and the place that we shall call home" he continued.

"Why here?" asked Thomas.

"Because, hidden in this city is the one thing that can defeat us, we have to find it and destroy it" he said, walking forwards, down into the valley. The other's falling into step behind him. The mist grew thicker around them as they advanced, until finally buildings began to appear around them as they reached the outskirts of the city.

"You feel them?" asked Merlin in wonder.

"I feel cold" Percival snarled in reply. Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"All around us, the dead, the despondent, the insane and the murdered, all of them crying out in despair" Merlin stated.

"No. I feel cold" Percival reiterated. Merlin smiled again.

"don't worry, you'll fell them in time" he assured him, before setting off again, the closer to the fortress they moved, the thicker the mist became, but there was enough light to make out the skeletons that littered the ground, some in armour, some not.

"What happened here?" asked Leon softly.

"War" replied Merlin.

"This was not war, this was slaughter, on both sides" Thomas said with disdain.

"Fifty, fifty years ago, this city was once the most concentrated source of magic, it held tomes, items, everything really one could need for magic" Merlin said.

"So what happened?" asked Leon.

"A war broke out, between those who followed the old religion, and those who embraced its newer incarnation. The High priestesses of the old religion used this city to command their forces from, but it was no use. Far more embraced the new version than the old, which expunged many of the old beliefs and magical incantations. Eventually they fought their way here, and a great battle took place, and the Priestesses, realising they were losing unleashed the power of the elements all at once" Merlin said.

"So?" asked Thomas, as he kicked a skull out of his way, sending it crashing into a crumbling wall.

"The attackers retaliated, and by the end of it they were all dead, attackers, defenders.. all of them" Merlin explained as they reached the base of the fortress, and it was true, this was indeed a fortress.

Arthur sat in the audience chamber, brooding. Gwen next to him, Freya looking over at them. To say Arthur was fuming was an understatement. Barely contained rage vibrated from him.

"I don't understand" said Gwen suddenly. Arthur looking at her. "Why did Merlin reveal himself so soon? He could have waited, but instead.." her voice trailed off, and Arthur looked away.

"To do exactly what he has done, throw us all into turmoil" said Freya. "He knew the effect of seeing Him and the others so changed would have on us" she said. Gwen looked at her and nodded. But Arthur shook his head.

"He deliberately showed himself, openly taunting me" said Arthur as he spoke with Gwen and Freya.

"Why would he do that?" asked Gwen, confused.

"To show he isn't afraid of us… of me. The ultimate insult" he spat, then stood.

"I HATE THIS!" he suddenly roared, kicking the chair away, Gwen went to him, grabbing his wrist.

"You see?" said Freya softly. "your emotions consume you, your heart rebels at what the mind cannot comprehend" she said.

"Don't pretend to know me Freya!" Arthur snapped at her. Freya held his gaze, her own voice steely.

"And don't presume you are not the only one being affected by this, you do not have that right!" she shot back.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Gwen. "Any more of this and Merlin won't need to kill any of us!" she yelled. Arthur took a deep breath, looking at Gwen then back at Freya.

"I'm sorry" he said at length. "I hate feeling so helpless" he admitted. Freya nodded, watching as Arthur moved over and picked up the chair, slowly he sat down in it and took another deep breath.

"Did you know this might happen?" Arthur asked looking at her. Freya shrugged.

"Anything is possible with magic Arthur, but did I know Merlin and the others would be returned to us as dark twisted shadows of what they once were? No I did not" she said. Arthur stared at her, then nodded.

"How do you believe I should proceed?" Arthur asked at length. Freya shook her head.

"I have no answers, what is happening here, now, this was never meant to happen" she said.

"So nothing in Merlin's great destiny said this would come to pass?" Arthur asked, almost sarcastically.

"Arthur, Merlin's destiny was meant to end when his life did" Freya replied, blinking away tears. Arthur looked away, chiding himself for his hurtful question. Slowly he sighed, and looked back, his eyes red. Gwen shook her head sadly and gripped his hand tightly, slowly he stood, Gwen holding his hand all the while,

"How am I meant to do this? I can't kill them, no matter what happens I know I can't kill them" he said. "So someone tell me what the hell to do!" he roared, as he collapsed to his knees, sobbing. Gwen knelt next to him, as did Freya.

"Arthur" Gwen said, pulling him close, Freya's hand on his back.

"First we must find them" Freya said. "then we can figure out what to do" she said. Arthur looked at her.

"How?" he asked.

"We will find a way" Freya assured him.

The Throne room of the fortress was empty, layers of dust covering everything, puffing up as after so many decades of being undisturbed, four men now walked among over it.

"_Conflagry"_ Merlin muttered holding out his hand, the torches on the walls lighting. He grinned and looked around then looked at the others.

"Welcome home" he said, the men nodded and then spread out, looking around. Percival into a small antechamber, that held the remains of several knights, in red and black armour. He smiled and went over to the remains, prying the armour off, and putting it on himself, before walking out, picking up the black and red helmet from where it had been discarded, or rather where the head had fallen to when it had been removed by blade. He picked the skull out of it and examined it, then tossed it over his shoulder, putting the helmet on.

"Now this" he said to the others who were looking at him. "this is armour" he grinned. Merlin nodded, appreciating the dark, almost blood red tint to the armour, which, even after all these years was rust free. Slowly he reached out, placing his hand on it, then smiled, turning to Thomas and Leon. They looked at him, nodding.

Two hours later they all wore the armour, and Merlin smiled as he looked around.

"Arthur has the knights of Camelot. Then we shall be the new Death Guard" he said, and as he spoke those last words, the shadows came alive around them, hissing and spitting. Merlin smiled.

"What are they?" asked Percival, watching as the creatures flittered from shadow to shadow. Merlin laughed as he watched them.

"Our loyal subjects of course" he said, then he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the spectres.

"Find the tome of Aliskon" he ordered suddenly, the spectres vanishing back into the shadows. Merlin smiled and then with the others following, they moved to the highest part of the fortress, stepping out, looking over the mist covered town below. Merlin raised his arms and his eyes glowed brightly.

"_Sistorn Solice Tyver Ograda!" _he screamed. The palms of his hands split open and droplets of blood began to whirl away, a moment later Thomas held his hands up, the same happening to him. Merlin looked at him, grinning, then Leon joined in, followed by Percival. The blood that flowed from them soon stopped, the droplets that had been carried away on the magical gust falling invisible over the town below. The four of them looked back out over the city where, slowly, shapes began to form, ghostly lights flittering about in the mist, that had suddenly begun to recced, until, below them were massed hundreds of the spectres.

"Behold, Kalaros reborn" Merlin said, breaking into a laugh, even as a rat, disturbed by their machinations scurried out of hiding, Leon swooping down and picking it up, crunching the head off the squealing creature.

"Chew with your mouth closed" muttered Thomas.

Freya sat up in bed, tears running down her face. It had to have been a nightmare. It had to be. She took a steadying breath, and then frowned, hearing Balinor crying from the kings chambers. No. It was no nightmare.

"So what's next?" asked Percival, looking at the others. Merlin was talking quietly to Thomas, before both looked at him.

"Percival, how would you like to join me on a little trip?" asked Thomas as he pulled the helmet of his new armour on. Percival slowly nodded, doing the same.

"Have fun" said Merlin as he transported them away. Leon looked over at Merlin and frowned.

"And what are we to do?" he asked. Merlin's eyes lit up as he grinned.

"We, my friend, are going to say hello to Morgana" he replied. Leon nodded his head, then laughed.

Morgana had hidden for several days, showing herself sparingly, for fear of what might happen. Now, this darkest of nights, she quickly, but quietly returned to abandoned house she had found during her travels. Of whom the occupants were, she had no idea, and frankly, she did not care. All that mattered was staying out of sight until she could reverse what had happened, and then she could start anew. Slowly she opened the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She turned around, and jumped as Merlin stepped out, even as Leon grabbed her arms.

"You know, I thought that of everyone, you would have been some kind of challenge" Merlin said as he stepped forwards.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice shaking. Merlin didn't reply, just ran his fingers across the dust covered surface of a support beam, before rubbing his fingers together.

"If you mean to kill me then do so!" she suddenly screamed.

"kill you?" Merlin asked sounding amazed, going into a nasty chuckle, before fading out. "You will die, that I admit" Merlin said, then he smiled, a menacing grin on his face.

"But don't think it will be a quick and painless death" he assured her. Morgana snarled, her eyes glowing, and Leon was hurled from her to the ground, but even as she turned to run she felt the whip across her back, cutting deep. She screamed as she fell to the floor, even as Leon stood up. Slowly Merlin walked over to her, the magical tendrils of energy that whipped at her going again, slowly he knelt down, stroking her hair gently, as a lover might. She pulled away, and he grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her head back.

"No Morgana. You are going to beg me to kill you before I let you die" he whispered

Lord Godstone had been sitting in his throne room, speaking to his advisor for most of the night, and truth was, he was tired, but matters of state came before personal luxuries, like sleep for instance. So he wasn't fully awake when the door to the throne room slammed open, a large knight wearing armour he recognised from long ago storming in.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded shooting to his feet, grabbing for his sword. The large knight was far too fast however, bringing his own sword to bare on the old king.

"Kneel" said the knight, Godstone blinked, he knew the voice, but from where?

"Never" he replied through gritted teeth. The knight suddenly swung around, and in one swift motion gutted his advisor, before turning back to Godstone.

"Who are you to think you can invade my very castle!" demanded the king, shock on his face. Slowly the knight reached up and removed the helmet, and Godstone gasped.

"Sir Percival?" he said softly. Percival narrowed his eyes and moved closer.

"I said… Kneel" he whispered. Godstone remained defiant.

"You are a dead man" Godstone stated. "I do not kneel to dead men" he stated. Percival nodded, then suddenly whipped his blade up, cutting the king's arm.

"Come now Percival, that is no way to treat such a valued ally of Camelot" said Thomas stepping into the throne room of Godstone's castle.

"I will never kneel to you!" Godstone spat at them.

"A pity" said Thomas, suddenly Pulling Vivian into view and holding his sword up to her throat.

"You might however want to rethink that" Thomas said with a malicious grin. Godstone looked over at him, seeing his daughter held there roughly.

"Father" she said softly.

"Now… I suggest you kneel, before the Lady Vivian meets an unfortunate end" Thomas suggested.

"What's happened to you?" Godstone asked.

"Are you deaf and stupid?" asked Percival. "KNEEL!" he roared, and with a savage kick knocked him to the ground.

"FATHER!" Vivian screamed, Thomas holding her tight.

"Do you yield?" asked Percival kneeling down. Godstone looked up at him, hatred in his eyes.

"I yield!" he spat, before he looked over at Vivian. Thomas smiled and dragged Vivian over, where he pushed her into Percival who grabbed and held her tightly.

"Oh father" she muttered softly. Thomas knelt down next to Godstone.

"See, was that really so difficult?" he asked, almost pleasantly. Then his face went cruel and hard. "Shame I don't believe you" he added as he raised his sword, bringing it around in a savage arc.

"FATHER!" Vivian screamed, before Percival knocked her unconscious. Thomas looked up at him and Percival nodded.

Dawn had broken and Arthur, the council and the knights were in the audience chamber. The discussion was heated, about how best to proceed, even after Freya had explained her nightmare from the previous night.

"Can we just stay on topic?" called Rory, looking around the room at the other knights and the council members.

"Agreed" snarled Arthur. "I know everyone wants to do something but we need to focus not a mass debate!" he yelled.

"Oh please, I find it quite amusing" said Thomas from the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to face him, drawing their blades. Thomas laughed and looked around the room.

"Do you honestly think I would come here unprepared to face you?" he asked, stepping forwards.

"But you will have to face us" Arthur snarled. Thomas shook his head, and sighed.

"Guess I'll just give you this little gift and message and be on my way then" he said.

"I want nothing from you" snarled Arthur. Thomas rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Oh, and I was looking forwards to this moment" he said chuckling.

"What have you done?" demanded Rory, Gwaine holding her arm in support.

Thomas just glanced at her, then turned back to Arthur, tossing a blood stained crown onto the floor, it rolled around several times before clinking down at his feet, everyone watching it.

"This… this is just the beginning of what's to come" Thomas told the assembled group. He then gave a mock bow "until next time" he said, before he vanished in a whirled wind of dark magic. Arthur looked at the crown, recognising it as being Godstone's. Slowly he knelt and picked it up then screamed in rage.

"If war is what they truly want, then war is what they will get" Arthur said dangerously.

"Sire…" said Gaius stepping forwards.

"No Gaius, If they can do this then they are truly gone" Arthur said, looking up as someone stumbled into the room from outside.

"Oh my god, Arthur" said Gwen as Morgana stumbled into the room battered and bleeding.

"Help me…" she whispered before she fell forwards, several deep and bloody cuts across her back. Gwen looked at Arthur, who closed his eyes.

"That was twisted" said Merlin, smiling at Thomas. Thomas shrugged.

"We all do our bit" he said, looking over to the chained up Vivian. "What about her?" he asked, ignoring the large bruise and cuts on her face. Merlin looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something" he said with a grin, looking up as the Shade began to creep onto her skin, Vivian suddenly screamed, trying to pull away as something awakened her. Merlin stepped forwards, watching as the shade crept over her knuckles, onto the backs of her hands, slowly he turned to Thomas, the older man watching impassioned. Merlin took Vivian's hand and his eyes glowed, she screamed even harder.

"Can't you at least shut her up?" asked Percival, where he stood with Leon, watching the Shade take Vivian, their eyes going wide as the Shade on her body began to expand with a sudden ferocity and within the space of a few minuets she was enveloped in the sickly looking moss. Thomas folded his arms and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Forgive me, but I _was_ expecting something more that a half dead plant" he said, Merlin looked at him and smiled, when Vivian began to squirm, the moss peeling away, other bits flaking off, until she was left hanging there, her skin untouched. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at them.

"My lords" she said bowing.

"Our first convert" said Merlin, then he laughed. "And our first weapon against this land" he added, "after all, who can truly resist the pleas of a lady distressed?" he asked.

Far from them, the village of Tyrilas slept. Spelt in bliss ignorance of the shadow that crept upon the very doorstep of their village…

3/14

Merlin

Shade

"_My liege, it is growing everywhere, the cattle are dying. People are becoming sick" said the young woman, looking at Arthur._

"_Will she live?" asked Arthur as he watched Gaius tend to his unconscious half sister._

"_She will live Arthur, but she will never heal" Gaius replied softly._

_Morgana pulled away from the monument, the list of names of all who had died in the battle with Morrigan. Turning her head away, she whirled on Freya._

"_Why show me this!" she screamed, half in rage, half in sorrow._

"_Because you had to see it" Freya told her._

_Arthur arrived at the edge of the village, to find crumbling houses, and people lying on the ground gasping fro breath even as the putrid moss overtook them._

"_What the hell is this?" he demanded._

"_At last" muttered Merlin as one of the spectres handed him a large book. "the tome of Aliskon" said as he opened it. "Now, Arthur will truly become a broken king" he said._

"_Lady Vivian?" asked Gwen as she stumbled into the courtyard, bruised and disorientated, Gwen ran to her, and took her by the arm to steady her._

"_My lady, let us in" Rory called._

"_No, please just leave me alone" Gwen called out._

"_Gwen! Open this door now!" yelled Elyan, and with a shove forced it open, staggering in to see Gwen, collapsed on the floor, the Shade on her hands and arms…._


	3. Shade

3/14

Merlin

The Shade

Arthur had been silent for most of the day, after Thomas's 'gift' to them had been delivered. He held the crown gently, staring at it, unable to face the complications this added. Quietly the doors at the end of the audience chamber opened, Gwen entering with a small plate of food. Slowly she walked over to him, kneeling next to him.

"You have to eat" she whispered to him. Arthur's eyes moved to look at her, but that was all.

"Thank you, I'm not hungry" he said limply. Gwen put the food down and took the crown from him.

"Please" she said softly.

"Gwen, I appreciate what you're doing, but I just want to be left alone now" he muttered. Gwen suddenly threw the crown across the floor, startling Arthur.

"Gwen?" he asked, concerned.

"Do you think you honour his memory by sitting here moping?" she demanded. "Arthur you are the king of this land, the one true king, so start acting it!" she said, before she turned away, Arthur slowly cupping her chin in his hand, slowly turning her frightened, tear filled eyes back to him.

"Don't you think I want to?" he asked softly.

"Arthur I-"

"Gwen, of all the horrors in the past that we've faced, they're nothing to this, to what's begun now" he said. "and yes, I admit it, I might be King Gwen, but I am scared" he said quietly, the admission shocking Gwen, slowly he let her go and took a deep breath.

"I lost my mother to magic, my father, my sister, and my brother, and now I'm in the position of having to find a way to possibly kill him again, and I don't know how, I keep thinking that, I'll wake up in the minute and all of this will have been just a terrible nightmare, but I know it, I know its real, and I miss him Gwen, his stupid jokes, his wise little comments.. all of it, and I don't know what to do, where to turn" he said so quickly the words almost tripped over each other. Gwen letting him talk, realising his need to unburden his grief, know he needed not a queen, or a lover, but just someone who would listen, someone who would not prejudge him. She would give him that, it was the least she could do.

"And Leon, and his loyalty to me, always willing to put himself in danger, even if ordered otherwise and Percival, and Thomas, Gwen, I thought, I hoped that the past year had allowed me to move on, to begin healing, but this situation.. its opened old wounds and I want to close them, I want to shut my eyes and know this is a nightmare" he carried on, Gwen gripping his hands tightly, the plate of food, and the crown forgotten, slowly he looked up at her, letting tears fall.

"And I don't know how, how to move on from here" he said. Gwen shook her head sadly, kissing his knuckles.

"Arthur, no matter what the future holds, no one is infallible, no one is to blame for this. But you must get past the blame you place on yourself for their deaths. They served you willingly, and each of them knew one day a battle might take their lives, but they fought anyway, they fought for Camelot, but most of all they fought for you" she said. Arthur looked at her, now gripping her hands tightly, "But you must also convince yourself, these men, they look like your friends, like people you cared about, but you know, you_ know_ they are nothing but twisted evil images of what they once represented. And Arthur, if you truly love them, if you truly honour their memories, then you know that whatever they are now, above all else, they must be stopped" she countered.

"But-"

"No Arthur, no buts or whys or wherefores. There is just the truth, and you know it" she said, tapping his temple "in here you know it, even if you do not" she said, now tapping his chest above his heart. "know it in there" she finished. Arthur looked at her, and then she pulled him into a hug, holding him tighter than she ever had.

"You know, I'm almost tempted to cry" said a voice from the shadows. Arthur stood suddenly, breaking the embrace, gripping Gwen's hand tightly as Merlin stepped out, watching them.

"But only almost" he admitted, then sighed as he began to move around.

"Oh, Arthur, how the mighty have fallen" Merlin said.

"Get out" Arthur whispered.

"come now, don't be like that, after we're all friends here aren't we" Merlin said.

"I have nothing in common with you, not anymore" Arthur replied.

"Strong words, but you need to work on your pitch, you still think you can save us, make us like we were before, there's no way back for us Arthur, you know that" Merlin said.

"why are you here?" demanded Gwen, speaking up finally.

"Just thought I'd see my _beloved _friends before…." He suddenly smiled and looked away.

"Before what?" asked Arthur, stepping forwards. Merlin looked back at him.

"the shadows are starting to mass against you Arthur, I'd prepare for the worst, for that is yet to pass, and its not from a twisted witch. No, its from something far more dangerous" he said, as he exploded away in a tornado of magical energy.

"It's from me" Merlin's voice echoed around the room. Slowly Arthur looked at Gwen, then back at the spot where Merlin had been standing.

"So this is it" Arthur said softly. "He declares war" slowly he turned to Gwen.

"Then he can have it" he said, all trace of doubt gone from his voice.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen as he strode away. "where are you going?" she asked.

"To see Gaius" he said. Then he paused. "Then the knights of Camelot ride. Merlin will die" he said, before he walked out. Gwen gripping the back of the chair at his declaration.

Merlin, Leon, Percival and Thomas watched the Brief exchange from where they stood around the scrying font.

"So Arthur goes to war" muttered Thomas. Merlin nodded then looked over at Lady Vivian who was standing by the door.

"You know what to do?" he asked.

"My lord" she said with a bow.

"Then go" he ordered. Vivian bowed, turned and left the throne room. Thomas slowly looked at Merlin.

"You're sure this will work?" he asked. Merlin nodded sharply.

"Oh it'll work" he assured him.

Arthur walked into the Pharmacy, where Gaius and Freya were tending to an unconscious Morgana. They looked up as he entered, but otherwise remained silent in their work.

"Gaius?" asked Arthur, stepping forwards.

"We are doing what we can sire, but it is not easy" he said. Arthur frowned, looking at him.

"Will she live?" asked Arthur as he watched Gaius tend to his unconscious half-sister.

"She will live Arthur, but she will never heal" Gaius replied softly.

"The wounds were magically inflicted" said Freya, not meeting his gaze as he switched to her.

"we can help with the pain, but these will never fully heal" she said softly.

"Do what you can" Arthur said.

"we are my lord, we are" Gaius said, Arthur nodded and turned. "although" Gaius continued, not looking at him. "I wonder why you are being so lenient with her" he said. Arthur looked back at Morgana, and then turned away, walking out without answering. Slowly Gaius and Freya looked at each other, before carrying on.

"We should be ready to wake her soon" said Gaius softly. Freya nodded.

"Not yet" she said. Gaius looked up at her.

"Why ever not?"

"I need to prepare something first" she said. Gaius frowned at her, but did not argue.

Arthur was moving down the steps towards the courtyard when Rory, rushed around the corner.

"Rory?" he asked her, grabbing her by the armour on her shoulder.

"Sire, there's something happening at the villages" she said breathlessly.

"What?" he asked.

"You'd better hear for yourself" she said.

The woman was maybe in her twenties , a sun bleached face, hands worn by years of hard honest work, Gwen was standing with her, her hand on her arm and back, steadying her. Elyan handing her a goblet of water, all looking up as Arthur walked in with Rory. They all bowed as he took his seat, regarding the woman.

"Sire" she greeted, her voice was raspy, almost like a cough. "Forgive my intrusion" she continued. Arthur held up his hand.

"It is no intrusion, please what is the problem?" he asked. She cleared her throat and then nodded, as if to some unasked question.

"Sire, our village, and the one closest to ours, something is happening there, a mould, a fungus like growth, it is spreading through our villages, into our homes" she said.

"Sorry, but I fail to see how this is relivant to the current situation" Arthur said.

"My liege, it is growing everywhere, the cattle are dying. People are becoming sick" said the young woman, looking at Arthur.

"I understand your plight, but as I said I fail to see-"

"Sire, you must listen, this growth, whatever is it, it was not there when we retired for the night" she said. Arthur blinked, and then stood up.

"This appeared overnight?" he asked slowly.

"Yes my liege, and it continues to spread" she said. Arthur looked at the group in the room then nodded.

"where is your village?" he asked.

"A quarter day travel west from here" she said. Arthur nodded then looked to Gwaine.

"Gwaine, Kyle, get me Gaius, we'll head there now" Arthur said. The two men bowed and left the room.

"Thank you sire" the woman said bowing.

Thunder rumbled over the fortress, Merlin watching the scrying font, while the others waited in silence.

"The shade is spreading" Merlin said, not looking up.

"As we knew it would" Leon replied.

"And now, the brave noble Arthur goes to see for himself, to offer help to those affected" Merlin said, he clucked his tongue and turned away, looking at the others with a grin, "Utter fool that he is" he said Suddenly the room filled with the forms of Spectres.

"At last" muttered Merlin as one of the spectres handed him a large book. "The tome of Aliskon" he said as he opened it. "Now, Arthur will truly become a broken king" he said.

"That is the thing that could destroy us?" asked Percival looking at it. Merlin looked at him and nodded.

"Indeed, and this is what we will use to bring Arthur to his knees" Merlin said.

"Destroy it, if it's that dangerous" said Thomas. Merlin shook his head however.

"We will, but not yet, you see there is far, far more in this tome than just how to defeat us" he said.

"Such as?" asked Leon.

"Such as some of the most powerful, destructive magic's ever known, and some that were never even taught" he said.

"How do you know so much about it?" asked Percival. Merlin looked at him and just smiled, before he opened the book and began to look through it. Thomas sat down in the throne, closing his eyes, Percival and Leon leaving the room. Slowly Thomas opened his eyes and smiled.

"Our army begins" he said, looking at Merlin. Merlin looked over at him, then smiled.

"you see them?" Merlin asked. Thomas shook his head.

"No, but I feel them, the Shade does its work" he said.

"As I said it would" Merlin replied. Thomas inclined his head.

"I never doubted it" he said. Merlin grinned and turned back to the tome.

Morgana awoke to pain, screaming briefly as a hand touched down on her shoulder.

"Do not move too quickly, the pain will subside in a moment" Freya said. Morgana looked at her.

"Merlin?" she asked, fearful. Freya shook her head.

"He is not here" she assured her. Morgana slowly laid back on the mattress. "Merlin, he was the one…?" Freya asked gently. Morgana nodded.

"Aren't you so proud of your lover?" Morgana sneered at her. Freya looked away.

"I had dealt with losing him Morgana, and this thing you brought back, that is not the man I loved" she said. "Why did you come here?"

"Where else could I go?" Morgana replied, wincing.

"Anywhere, but you came here, to Camelot, to Arthur, why?" she said. Morgana looked up at her, then turned away.

"Perhaps you were hoping Arthur would take pity on the poor battered sister?" Freya carried on. "or perhaps you are working with Merlin and the others and all this is some kind of elaborate trap" she guessed. Then she leant forwards, whispering.

"Or just maybe, you're scared enough to know that without help you won't ever defeat Merlin" Morgan turned her head sharply, looking at the woman, but still remaining silent. Freya sighed and stepped back.

"So that's it" she said.

"You think you have all the answers don't you" Morgana finally sneered. Freya shook her head as she turned away.

"Oh I have some answers, and a great many questions, such as what necromancer you convinced to bring Merlin and the others back, and what you neglected to tell him, for a start" Freya said as she moved away.

"It will do you no good! The necromancer is dead" Morgana called after her. Slowly Freya stopped and turned back to face her.

"You can truly say that with what has happened" she stated. Morgana simply stared at her, remaining silent.

Arthur held up his hand bringing the group to a halt on the outskirts of the village of Tyrilas. The group, consisting of himself, Elyan, Gwaine, Gaius and the young woman looked around. Arthur's mouth opened in silent shock. The trees were dead, the grass, crunched beneath their feet, but that wasn't the worst thing. No, that was the putrid moss that covered everything here.

"Gaius?" prompted Arthur as he took in the devastation. Gaius stepped forwards, standing next to him, his own eyes taking in the vista before them. Houses crumbling, cattle dead, covered with the same moss, trees brittle and snapping under their own weight.

"Sire, this… this goes far beyond anything I've ever even heard about" Gaius said. Arthur stepped back, looking around again.

"Where are the people?" Gwaine suddenly spoke up. Arthur looked at him. "The cattle is dead, but where are the people?" Gwaine said again.

"could this… moss, whatever it is have dissolved them somehow?" asked Elyan.

"Without running tests I could not say" Gaius said. "but in truth I doubt it, after all the cattle is still intact" he offered. Arthur nodded and then looked over at the woman.

"How far is your village from here?" he asked.

"About an hours travel" she replied, looking away from the devastation, at Arthur. He nodded, then remounted his horse.

"Then we make haste" he said, and once Gaius had gotten onto his own horse, they set off at a run.

Just under an hour later Arthur arrived at the edge of the village, to find crumbling houses, and people lying on the ground gasping for breath even as the putrid moss overtook them.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded as a man lifted a hand feebly towards them. The woman who had been quiet up until now turned away, crying. Slowly Arthur knelt down, examining the moss.

"Sire, I would advise caution" Gaius warned him. Arthur looked up, and nodding, stood, across from them, the man who had reached out fell still.

"Merlin" Arthur muttered.

"Sire?" asked Gaius as Arthur strode past him.

"You think it's a coincidence this stuff appearing at the same time as him?" he demanded. "And he told me the shadows were massing"

"You think this is what he meant?" asked Gwaine.

"I have no idea, but-" Arthur began.

"Sire!" Yelled Elyan, rushing forwards, Arthur spun around to see the woman running onto the moss, falling to her knees by the man, holding him gently.

"My love… oh my love" she whispered, then looked over at Arthur, even as the mould began to creep onto her.

"GO!" she screamed. "Leave this damned village!" she screamed. Arthur went to move forwards, but Gaius gripped him shaking his head.

"Sire, the most we can do for them at the moment is to research what this is" he said. Arthur looked at him, then back at the woman, knowing she was, for the moment, now beyond help. He pulled away from Gaius, and got back on his horse.

"I need answers Gaius, and I need them before this gets much further" he said.

Freya had taken Morgana to the courtyard, the woman crouched over like an old crone, hobbling along behind her, the guards giving her a wide birth.

"A monument, how impressive" sneered Morgana, before looking at Freya, the other woman remained impassive.

"Read it" she said. Morgana's eyes narrowed, and she turned to the monument.

"Dedicated to those lost in the battle against the lands enemy, Morrigan, oh how sweet" she said looking over at Freya. Freya lifted an eyebrow, and Morgana turned back to it.

"Sir Anthony, Sir Andrew, Sir Brian, Benjamin Stacks, What is this nonsense?"

"Just read it" Freya stated.

"Sir Davis, Sir Fredric, Sir Gilroy, George Rupert, Sir Ian, Sir Justin, Sir Merlin" she chuckled, a sound that died in her throat. "Morgause?" she whirled to Freya.

"Now you know why Arthur has left you alone this past year, now you know" Freya said.

Morgana pulled away from the monument, the list of names of all who had died in the battle with Morrigan. Turning her head away, she whirled on Freya.

"Why show me this!" she screamed, half in rage, half in sorrow.

"Because you had to see it" Freya told her.

"you think by showing me this… this thing would bring my guard down!" Morgana demanded. Freya slowly shook her head.

"No, Because deep down, you are as tired of fighting Arthur as he is of fighting you" Freya said.

"Then Arthur is a fool"

"Is he? Is he really?" Freya asked in a knowing tone.

"If he believes this… 'honour' will sway me then he is" Morgana spat back.

"We'll see" said Freya, turning away. Morgana chancing one last look at the monument, before following the other woman into the castle, her mind reeling so much she did not even notice Gwen at the end of the corridor. The queen watching her former mistress and long time enemy hobble after Freya, a part of her, a tiny part, feeling sorrow to see her struck so low. She shook her head, Morgana was an enemy, proven time and again, she didn't deserve sorrow or pity. So, Gwen wondered privately, why did she feel it? Suddenly finding the castle too stuffy, she went outside into the courtyard, feeling the sun on her face, welcoming its warm touch in these cold times.

"Please… help me" the voice was a whisper, a cry of one in dire need, and Gwen looked around for the source, seeing it as Lady Vivan practically crawled into the courtyard.

"And now, let the show begin" said Merlin with a grin, as he, Leon and Percival watched through the scrying font. Thomas standing out on the balcony away from them, waiting for their first arrivals.

"Lady Vivian?" asked Gwen as she stumbled into the courtyard, bruised and disorientated, Gwen ran to her, and took her by the arm to steady her. Vivian held her arm tightly, as if clinging to life.

"My father… Arthur… I need to see Arthur" she said, her breath catching.

"He's not here, please, come inside, I'll have Freya treat you" Gwen said.

"No… Arthur, I need to see Arthur" she repeated, then began to cough.

"Vivian?" asked Gwen concerned as the woman fell to her knees.

"What's happening to her?" asked Leon, looking at Merlin.

"She's broke up about her father" Merlin replied. "Really broke up" he added with a laugh.

"Vivian, please what is wrong?"

"Merlin… Tell Arthur… Merlin" she said.

"Tell him what?"

"Saved.. he can be saved, they all can" she said.

"Guards! Find Freya, find her now!" screamed Gwen, the guards on duty running into the castle, calling out.

"The city… the city of Kalaros" Vivan said, now gasping for breath.

"Vivian, you must rest" Gwen said.

"too late" Vivian said.

"No, its not, we will do what we can"

"No me… you… too late for you" Vivian whispered, then fell still, even as Freya ran over to her. Gwen let her go, stepping back, both woman turning away in disgust as Vivan's body began to decompose before their eyes, the stench alone forcing them back.

"You told them where to find us!" roared Leon, looking at Merlin.

"Just part of the plan" Merlin replied.

"You stupid Warlock, you've doomed us all!" he roared, suddenly raising his sword and swinging it around, only for it to be deflected by Thomas's blade. Leon glared at him, hatred seething in his eyes, Percival glancing from one to the other.

"Attempt that again and you will suffer" Thomas said, the picture of calm.

"You would defend the one who has set about our downfall!" Leon yelled at him.

"Leon, calm" Merlin said softly. Leon looked at him and Merlin tilted his head. "I have done what needed to be done" he explained.

"All I saw was Vivian telling that bitch of a queen where to find us!"

"Then you were not looking" said Merlin, "By touching Vivian we have ensured that Arthur is about to lose the thing he treasures above all else. The shadow has now begun its decent upon Camelot. Within three days Gwen will be just as Vivian was" he said. "Arthur will be forced to come to us, on our terms. And he will come. And when he does. I will be waiting with just what he needs" Merlin stated.

"And if Arthur wants the knowledge, then he will have to pay a very heavy price" Thomas said. Leon looked from one to the other, then lowered the sword.

"Fine, but I promise if this does not work I will kill you, before he turns us back into corpses" Leon said sauntering away. Percival watching the exchange.

"And Leon" called Merlin after him. The man turned back.

"You ever threaten me again, I will burn you so slowly you will be in agony for weeks before you die" He said. Leon narrowed his eyes, then stormed out of the room. Merlin glared after him then looked at Percival who moved out onto the balcony, before Merlin turned his glare onto Thomas. The other man simply folded his arms.

"You know he would do that" Merlin said, a statement, not a question. Thomas shrugged.

"I knew he would try something, but not this soon. He was, after all, the Kings right hand, to have to bow to you must rankle him" Thomas said. Merlin nodded, considering the statement.

"should we kill him?" asked Merlin at length. Thomas frowned.

"Kill one of our own, no, but I would watch him if I was you" Thomas advised. "And then when all this is finished. Then you can kill him" Thomas said.

"You really do have a sadistic side" said Merlin with a grin. Thomas shrugged, but then Merlin frowned.

"Perhaps you're the one that bares watching" he said. Thomas chuckled, and turned away.

"Now, you're learning" he said as he walked away. Merlin turning his gaze back to the scrying font.

Gwen had retreated to her own private chambers, not giving reason, and had been there for several hours. Arthur had returned a few minuets earlier, sans the woman, and he and Gaius had immediately gone to the Pharmacy, Elyan was tying up his horse when Rory ran over to him.

"Elyan!" she called. He looked over, Gwaine taking the reigns of his horse.

"Rory?" he asked.

"Its Gwen" Rory explained. Elyan glanced at Gwaine who nodded at him.

"I'll get Arthur" he said. Elyan nodded, and ran into the castle after Rory.

"Is she okay?" asked Elyan.

"She want to her chambers earlier, but the doors locked and she is refusing to let anyone in" Rory explained, as they rounded the corner and went up a flight of stairs.

Gwen was sobbing, kneeling on the floor, her hands held out in front of her. Suddenly there was a loud thud, causing her to jump.

"My Lady!" called Rory from outside.

"It's okay Rory, really" Gwen called out, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.

"My lady, let us in" Rory called.

"No, please just leave me alone" Gwen called out.

"Gwen! Open this door now!" yelled Elyan, and with a shove forced it open, staggering in to see Gwen, collapsed on the floor, the Shade on her hands and arms.

"Gwen?" said Elyan softly, moving towards her.

"DON'T TOUGH ME!" Gwen screamed through tears, Elyan faltering, eyes wide with concern, even as Arthur ran in, pushing between him and Rory.

"Gwen?" Arthur asked, stopping short when he saw the putrid moss growing on her.

"No.. please no" Arthur said as he slowly approached her. "How? There is none of this in Camelot" Arthur said confused.

"Lady Vivian" said Rory, Arthur looked at her

"What?" he asked.

"She stumbled in here earlier today, injured, Gwen helped her, then she suddenly died, rotting away in a matter of seconds" Rory explained. Arthur nodded then got to his feet, Gwen looking at him, even as she shade continued its growth.

"I am going to rip him apart" Arthur said, jaw clenched.

"No…" said Gwen.

"You expect me to do nothing?" demanded Arthur, looking at Gwen.

"Vivian, she said they can be saved" Gwen sobbed. Arthur glared down at her, shaking his head.

"You think I care about that? Gwen, no matter who those people are, you are my wife!" Arthur snapped.

"Sire" Rory said.

"No Rory, I'm sorry, but no, they've gone too far now, there can only be one outcome" he said.

"I know that" Rory suddenly snapped at him. He whirled on her.

"you dare-" he shouted.

"YES I DARE!" she yelled back. "Think about it, if they created this, whatever this is, then the chances are damned good they know how to stop it!" she yelled at him, not giving one thought to the fact this was her king she was speaking to like this. Arthur was livid as he gazed down at her.

"Elyan get her out of here" Arthur said quietly.

"Sire" Rory said.

"GET OUT!" he roared at her. Elyan taking her by the arm and gently guiding her away, Arthur glaring at her the whole time. Behind him, on the floor Gwen continued to cry. Wincing as the pain began.

"Gwen?" he turned back to her, wanting more than anything to comfort her, the way she had him, but knowing what the outcome would be if they touched, slowly he sat down on the floor opposite her.

"I'm sorry Arthur" she whispered, but he shook his head.

"no I am. I'm sorry for everything" he said.

"Rory's right, if you save them, you might be able to stop this" she said. Arthur looked at her, then looked away.

"What did Vivian say?" he asked softly.

"They're at the city of Kalaros" Gwen said.

"So Freya's nightmare was real" Arthur said. Gwen nodded, biting her lip to stop from crying out as the Shade moved further up her arm.

"You're in pain" Arthur said.

"I will endure" she replied, before attempting to stand. Arthur went to help, then pulled back at her glare, slowly she sat on the bed, and looked at him. Arthur closed his eyes, then turned away.

"If Kalaros is where they are, then that is where we shall go" he said softly, walking out.

"Rory" She looked up as Arthur stood at the door of her chambers. "May I enter?" he asked. She looked away, nodding, slowly Arthur walked in.

"I wanted to apologise. That was not fair of me" he said.

"It wasn't the shouting" she said. Arthur nodded.

"I know. But still, you were trying to get me to see reason, and I brushed you aside" he said. Rory, nodded and looked at him.

"Apology accepted" she replied, with a sad smile. Arthur returned it, then turned away.

"Be ready at first light, we ride for Kalaros tomorrow" he said as he walked out. The smile on Rory's face becoming less sad.

Night had fallen across Camelot, but Arthur could not sleep. He stood, walking over to the crib where Balinor slept peacefully, asleep on a makeshift bed on the floor beside the crib was George. Arthur found himself smiling at them, then slowly turned away, going to the window, looking out, frowning at the figure that hobbled around the Monument, a magical light in its hand. Slowly he pulled on his tunic, and made his way down to the courtyard, finding the guards outside sleeping.

"couldn't sleep?" he asked as he approached the figure. Morgana turned to him, bent over, unable to stand straight.

"Arthur" she muttered, looking at him. He circled around her slowly, "Such a pity about poor Gwen" she added.

"Don't pretend you care" Arthur replied.

"as you wish" Morgana said, turning back to the monument. "I have to ask, why?" she said, not looking at him.

"If you have to ask you will never understand" Arthur replied.

"Try me"

"Fine, its simple actually, but towards the end, I did start to believe that Morgause and you, no we will never be friends, but there might have come a time when we were not enemies" he stated.

"Until our betrayal that is" she said.

"Even then, I hoped, prayed, that it was all a mistake" he said.

"Ever the romantic, always looking for the good" she said. "Its pitiful really" she said.

"That you chose to see that as a weakness, that is why we will never see eye to eye" Arthur said.

"finally, something we can agree on" she replied. "but know this, you are wrong, they cannot be saved, the only way to free them is to kill them again" Morgana said.

"If someone hadn't brought them back, I wouldn't need to fight them, but this goes beyond just them now" he said.

"Yes, the Shade" she said.

"the what?" he asked, frowning.

"the shade, the creeping death that seeps across the land" she said.

"The stuff that's growing on Gwen?" he asked.

"Exactly"

"You made it?" he asked incredulous. Morgana laughed, painfully.

"As if, that is far beyond my abilities. But not Merlin's. He plans to use it to take over the entire kingdom and every land beyond" she said.

"Do you know how to stop it?" he asked.

"No" she admitted. Arthur sighed, then Morgana spoke up. "But I will search" she said. Arthur looked at her, then slowly nodded, "But despite what you may think, this is no alliance between us, once Merlin and the others are disposed of, then I will be coming for you" she stated.

"I know you will, and I'll be waiting" he replied, turning and walking away. Morgana watching as he entered the castle. After a moment she went in as well.

"The bait is laid, the trap is set, and now all we need is the little prat of a king to come scurrying to us" Merlin said as he stood in the audience chamber with Leon and Percival.

"Merlin" Thomas called from the balcony. They looked over at him and he gestured them outside. They went out, looking down to see the villagers who had been taken by the Shade slowly entering the confines of the city.

"yes. All we need now is Arthur" Merlin said with a laugh.

4/14

Merlin

Rise of the Death Guard.

"The City of Kalaros, legendary home of the dead and the damned" muttered Arthur as he, Rory, Freya and Gwaine stood atop the knoll looking at it in the distance.

"How is she?" asked Elyan as Gaius leant over Gwen's now sleeping form, the Shade now moving to her chin from her neck.

"If Arthur doesn't return soon with some clue as to how to proceed I shudder to think" said Gaius.

Arthur caught the Tome where Merlin had thrown it to him, glancing at it, before he snarled and dropped it as it burst into flames.

"oops" said Merlin with a grin.

"Hello Rory" said Thomas rounding the corner to face her, sword drawn. Rory slowly drew her own weapon.

"Thomas" she said. He smiled at her, then, the same smile he usually gave when they talked about past memories, slowly it turned into a grimace.

"And so much more" he snarled, jumping forwards.

Balinor was screaming when Elyan, Gaius and Morgana run into the room. The small child trapped into the corner as the Shade moved in around him.

"No…" breathed Gaius.

"I want that child" Muttered Merlin, as Arthur walked in, sword bared. Slowly they turned to face each other.

"Well, you took your time" Merlin said.


	4. Rise of the Death Guard

4/14

Merlin

Rise of the Death Guard

The Shad had spread, Gwen, now asleep, sleeping softly in her chambers. Arthur sitting alone with her. Alone with her and his thoughts. Outside light began to break over the horizon, the arrival of dawn, and he hadn't slept. Not even attempted it. After his brief run in with Morgana he had come here, hating himself for feeling so helpless. His wife was sick, but not with anything Gaius could treat, and the cause of it was the one person he trusted most in this whole dark world. That that person was now a twisted evil sadistic bastard, no, that did not matter. Even as he thought the words, he heard old Merlin in his mind, chiding him for thinking that the Merlin he had loved, and the Merlin that had been brought back were even remotely similar. But that was what horrified Arthur most of all. This twisted Merlin, he was different, but in so many ways he was the same, the cheeky grins, the piercing blue eyes, the voice, and it had left his thoughts in private turmoil. If this dark version could still remind him of the old Merlin, then he shuddered to think if this is what the old Merlin could have become if things had played out differently all those years ago. _No _he thought to himself. He knew Merlin, he knew deep down that the old Merlin, the one who had died a year ago, he would never have even contemplated what he was doing now. Gwen, in her sleep shifted slightly, her face grimacing in silent pain, even as she mumbled his name. Arthur wanted to reach out to her, to take her in his arms, yet he was denied even that small comfort, but his eyes widened, for as she had turned in her fevered pain induced dreams, he saw that the Shade was now on the pillows, creeping slowly along the bed. Slowly he stood, backing away, not frightened, not for himself, but for Gwen and everyone else. Until now this Shade had been a terrible thing, relentless in its destruction of the villages, of the Lady Vivian. But now it crept along within the walls of his own castle, and its source was the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Now the Shade was more real for some reason. Behind him the door opened softly, and the soft footfalls stopped as the intruder caught sight of him.

"Gaius" said Arthur softly as the old Physician approached him, standing next to him.

"You've been here all night" Gaius stated, not looking at Arthur.

"I had too, I could not bring myself to leave her" Arthur said softly. Gaius put an arm around him them, supporting Arthur in a way he never would have done Uther.

"Oh my poor boy" Gaius muttered softly. Arthur remained silent, not trusting himself to speak at the moment, Gaius sensing the young King's turmoil slowly moved away, letting him the privacy he sought to clear his thoughts, moving towards Gwen with a vial and some tongs.

"Why are you here so early? Its barely dawn" said Arthur as Gaius did his best to keep his hand steady as he dripped some of the contents onto the Shade.

"Is that?" Arthur asked, hope rising in his heart. Gaius merle shook his head.

"No, If only it was, I'm hoping this will slow the spread, but it will not cure it" Gaius said softly.

"I'm not the only person who's been awake all night" Arthur observed, feeling gratitude towards the old man. If Gaius heard him then he chose not to reply, instead concentrating on his work, finally when the last drop fell onto Gwen he pulled the tongs away, looking at Arthur.

"When will you know?" asked Arthur, looking down at her. Gaius sighed and shook his head.

"A few hours, maybe, that is, if it works at all" Gaius said softly. Arthur nodded at him, then turned away.

"You'll be leaving soon, to go to Kalaros" Gaius said.

"Within the hour" Arthur said, finally looking at him. Gaius nodded, but looked worried.

"You realise this is an enormous trap for you don't you" he stated. Arthur returned the nod, but gestured to Gwen.

"But it is what I must do" he replied. Gaius inclined his head.

"And I don't doubt it, not for one moment" Gaius agreed. "But do not trust him, Merlin. He's shown himself to be quite manipulative, especially given your feelings for him, and now this will complicate matters further" Gaius cautioned, as he gestured at Gwen.

"I know Gaius, and I've learnt enough so far to know not to go by myself" Arthur said.

"oh?" the old Physician's eyebrow raising slightly.

"Freya, Rory and Gwaine will accompany me" he explained.

"What of Elyan?"

"He worries for his sister, and I don't blame him. He will remain here"

"He will not like that" said Gaius.

"Which is why he does not know. It is bad enough we go to battle men we considered our brothers, I will not have him put in the position of maybe having to kill them, while his sister lies ill as well" said Arthur.

"Could the same not be said for you?" asked Gaius. Arthur looked away, not answering. "Arthur, you must realise that when you arrive there that there is a high possibility that you_ will_ have to kill them. Can you do that? Can you honestly say you can kill Merlin, Leon, Percival and Thomas?" Gaius asked, concerned. Arthur took a deep breath and looked at Gwen.

"Gaius, if anything is certain, it is this. If I cannot save them, then I know I can kill them" he said.

Thirty four Shade converted people stood at the steps of the fortress, Spectres flittering around them from one shadow to the next. Everyone becoming still as the great doors of the fortress opened with a rumble. Four armour clad men stepping forwards, their almost blood stained armour flicking with the torchlight at either side of the massive doors. The spectres stopped moving, their shadowy forms seemingly to turn to look at them, the humans among them falling to their knees, heads bowed.

"You, are the first of the Shade born" said Merlin stepping forwards, the people looking up at them. "And though you are small in number, as the Shade spreads we will grow" he continued.

"Our lords" the people replied, bowing their heads. Merlin smiled and looked around again.

"The time approaches when our first battle will commence" he began.

"Our lives for the Death guard!" shouted one of the villagers. Merlin nodded pleased with the response.

"Your loyalty is a sure sign that what we do is just. But the first battle shall not be yours" he said, then motioned for Thomas, Percival and Leon to step forwards, they did so, stopping on the steps behind him.

"A year ago, we were killed in a great battle, yet here we now stand" Merlin said, "And we were not the only ones to die" he said. "Now your first task begins, for Thomas has foreseen what it will be" he said, Percival and Leon looking at each other, confused, this was not something they had been informed of.

"Thomas?" said Merlin. Thomas inclined his head and stepped forwards.

"A year ago we died in a great battle, but we were not alone, for the Great Dragon fell with us. This is your first task, you are to leave here, scour the land. Find the Bones of Kilgharrah" Thomas said.

"For as he allied with us in life" said Merlin looking across the crowd. "So shall he do so. IN DEATH!" Merlin cried out.

"For this day, the Death Guard rise again" Merlin muttered. The spectres began to hiss in a chilling undead cheer, while the Shade converts did the same.

"Now Go!, find the bones of Kilgharrah!" yelled Thomas, The Shade converts turning and moving quickly from the steps. Merlin watching pleased, ever aware of Leon's gaze levelled at his back.

Gaius looked up as the door to the Pharmacy burst open, an angry Elyan storming in, looking around.

"Where are they Gaius?" he demanded. Gaius sighed and closed the book he was looking at, turning his full attention to Elyan.

"They left this morning" he explained. Elyan shook his head in anger.

"Without me?" he demanded.

"Obviously" replied Gaius, but not unkindly. Elyan snarled and turned away.

"Where?" he demanded over his shoulder.

"you know where they have gone, and it will do you no good to go after them" Gaius said. "Arthur left you here for a reason"

"Then tell me Gaius, what 'good reason' is that?" demanded Elyan.

"in case you hadn't noticed your sister is very ill, and Camelot is also without three of its most trusted defenders, you were need here" Gaius said.

"So I am denied justice for my sister?" he demanded.

"Listen to yourself!" snapped Gaius, causing Elyan to whirl around again. "Justice, Honour, this goes far beyond those notions, I understand your pain, I truly do, but this is not about you, or me, it is about whether Arthur can save Gwen, and the only hope of that, albeit a small one is Merlin, If you had gone you would have attempted to slay him without a moment's pause" Gaius yelled.

"You know nothing old man, he had no right to-"

"He had every right!, he is your king, and yes I am indeed old, a lot older than you, and believe me I know a great many things, so kindly do not cast me aside" Gaius told him. Elyan looked away briefly, then back at Gaius.

"I apologise" he said slowly. Gaius looked at him and then nodded, picking up a poultice.

"Come, you can visit Gwen with me while I deliver her medicine" he said. Elyan slowly nodded, Gaius eyeing him a moment longer, before they left the room.

Quietly the two men entered Gwen's chambers, the woman still sleeping, the Shade now covering most of the bed and blankets. Gaius slowly moved to the bedside, careful to stay away from the Shade that was spreading.

"How is she?" asked Elyan as Gaius leant over Gwen's now sleeping form, the Shade now moving to her chin from her neck.

"If Arthur doesn't return soon with some clue as to how to proceed I shudder to think" said Gaius, turning back to Gwen.

"My lady" he whispered to her. "Gwen" he repeated softly. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Gaius?" she asked softly. He smiled down at her, before gently dropping the poultice on the bed beside her.

"Medicine" he said. She nodded and weakly picked it up, drinking the contents down, placing it with several other Shade covered empty poultice's on the bed beside her.

"You have a visitor" he said softly, moving away. She looked up, seeing Elyan watching her, his eyes full of concern.

"Oh Gwen" he said softly, stepping forwards, Gaius moving away.

"Not too close, I'm sorry" he said softly. Elyan looked at him briefly and nodded.

"Are you in pain?" Elyan asked, not knowing what to say or do.

"Gaius's poultice keep the worst at bay" she assured him. Elyan nodded, a single tear falling, which he quickly wiped away.

"You lie poorly" he said softly.

"I lie to spare the ones I love" she replied just as softly. Then she forced a smile. "but I have faith that Arthur will persevere in the end" she said. Elyan looked away briefly, then looked back nodding.

"I hope so" he said. "I really do"

"I had assumed she would be one of us by now" said Percival as he and Merlin watched Gwen from the scrying font, Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Gaius" he muttered.

"How could he defeat the Shade?" Percival demanded.

"He hasn't, he's merle.. slowed it" Merlin said, looking up at him. "It matters not, in the end she will join us" he said. Percival nodded, then looked away. Merlin watching.

"you seem, troubled" Merlin said at length.

"No, concerned would be the word" Percival replied, looking back at him.

"About the Dragon Bones?" asked Merlin.

"You and Thomas planned this, behind our backs, if we are brothers, then surely we should have been privy to this other plan" he said.

"and you would have been, except the first Shade Born arrived before we could inform you" Merlin said agreeably.

"And Leon?" asked Percival.

"Leon too" Merlin said nodding. Percival looked at him a moment longer then turned leaving the room. Merlin looked over as Thomas stepped in from the antechamber.

"you think he believed you?" Thomas asked. Merlin looked at him and shook his head.

"Of course not, but Percival, despite appearances to the contrary, is no fool, he knows who hold's the true power here" Merlin stated.

"And Leon?" asked Thomas, folding his arms, watching the young warlock.

"he'll come around in time, and if he doesn't, well he'll have to deal with me" Merlin replied.

"You're placing a great amount of faith on assumptions Merlin" warned Thomas. "Be careful they do not come back to bite you" Thomas said.

"Oh, believe me, I am more than ready" Merlin assured him. "If Leon and Percival do decide to act against me-" he turned to Thomas, eyes narrowed, "-Well, they've never truly pissed off a Warlock before" he said, before looking away. Thomas slowly turned to look at the door, then with a nod to Merlin walked out.

"And you Thomas, if you betray me, you will suffer so much more" Merlin vowed as stared at the door.

They had been riding for almost a day when they reached the bank of a slow moving river, Arthur holding his hand up for the group to halt.

"It must have hit a lake" said Freya as she watched in horror. The river, usually clear was dark and murky, dead fish floating on its surface being washed away, their usually colourful scales dulled and as lifeless as their owners.

"We need to hurry" said Rory. "If the Shade has got into the water supply, sooner or later it will infect every water supply in the kingdoms" she said. Arthur nodded in agreement, looking down at the ground.

"Its in the water, but it doesn't look like it's on the bank yet" he stated. "We'll have to chance a jump to the other side, there's no way we can wade through it" he explained, rearing his horse back, and then galloping forwards, jumping at the last instant to land on the other side, Freya following his lead. Rory came next, then Gwaine. However as Gwaine's horse hit the back, part of the soil gave way, the back leg of his horse touching the water for the barest instance before it righted itself.

"Damn it!" yelled Gwaine, hopping down quickly, even as the hoof of the horse began to darken, Gwaine looked at it the horse fondly, before drawing his blade and striking it down, the others wincing. It had to be done, and Gwaine agreed, not because he had had to do it, but because he could not leave the horse here to die in slow agony as the Shade overtook it, as it had the animals at the villages.

"Farewell my friend" he said softly, before turning to the others, his usual infections grin missing.

"Here" said Rory gently, moving forwards so he could clamber up behind her.

"Thanks" he muttered softly.

"Anytime" she said as they set off again.

About an hour later, they passed another village, the Shade growing over the houses, but like the first one Arthur had been too, there were no people. But Arthur was concerned.

"How fast is this stuff growing?" he wondered aloud. "the other villages infected were a day's ride Southeast" he said. Freya also looked concerned.

"I hate to point this out, but if it's spread this far in just over a day, then we have maybe three before it reaches Camelot" she said.

"then we stop for nothing and no one" Arthur said, breaking into a gallop, the others following.

"Arthur we cannot gallop blindly through the dark!" yelled Freya.

"Just watch me!" he yelled back.

"Sire, you'll never see the Shade… in the shade!" said Gwaine blinking. "was that right?" he asked Rory, she glanced back briefly, then sighed.

"You are a moron" she said, but the words had the desired results, Arthur had slowed his steed, waiting for the others to catch up.

"We must tread carefully" said Freya. "and I mean that literally" she added.

"How much further do you think we have to go?" asked Rory. Arthur looked at her.

"The river was the last major marker, we should be there within the hour" he said.

"Then we stop and rest and eat" said Freya.

"We can't not when we're so close" Arthur argued.

"She's right sire, if we're about to go into battle, then we need some rest, even if it's only an hour" said Rory. Arthur looked at her again, as if he was about to argue, but the point was well made.

"An hour" he agreed.

"_Illuminatus"_ said Freya softly, a bright light issuing from her hand, lightning the area around them.

"Or we can go now" said Gwaine, as he realised that the trees at the edge of the small clearing they were in were rotting, the Shade moving slowly spreading outwards.

"Now is good" agreed Freya, moving her horse forwards, the others following behind her. The light she had created magically keeping pace with them. Behind them there was a loud crack as one of the oldest trees in the part of the forest fell under its own weight.

"Sire!" called Gwaine.

"What?" Arthur called back.

"I hate to say this, but we have to come _back_ this way" he called out.

"see, that's why I like you Gwaine, ever the optimist" Arthur called, back, and despite the tension in the group Freya and Rory both chuckled slightly. But they knew that ultimately Gwaine was correct, suddenly Freya's horse reared up, neighing in alarm, the others coming to a halt.

"Freya?" asked Arthur, as he sat on his horse beside her. She shook her head, eyes watching the villagers as they slowly made their way through the forest, going in the same direction. Arthur's eyes widening slightly as he recognised the young woman from the previous day.

"Where are they going?" asked Rory softly.

"How could we have been so stupid" muttered Freya, causing the others to glance at her. "The shade, it killed the cattle but there were no bodies. I should have realised when I saw Vivian, it doesn't kill people, it converts them" she muttered.

"It did a damned good job of killing Vivian" Rory pointed out.

"no, that was Merlin's doing, I'm sure of it, he knew someone would try to help Vivian and thus touch her, infecting themselves" Freya said.

"He kills my allies, infects Gwen and now turns my own people against me" muttered Arthur with contempt.

"Sire, look" said Gwaine pointing as several guards walked past, behind the villagers.

"But, those are Odin's colours" said Rory frowning.

"The first village, it was on the edge of his territory, the shade must have reached his citadel" said Freya, her guess was confirmed a moment later as Odin himself walked past the group.

"Do they not see us?" asked Gwaine. Freya shook her head, not knowing the answer, but after a few more minuets the crowd of villagers and Odin's men had passed.

"This is really getting out of hand" muttered Arthur as he set off again. They moved slowly for about forty minuets when, finally they stopped.

"The City of Kalaros, legendary home of the dead and the damned" muttered Arthur as he, Rory, Freya and Gwaine stood atop the knoll looking at it in the distance. In the valley between them, they could make out the people they had seen earlier heading for it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gwaine staring at the fortress that stepped far, far up into the sky.

"The Citadel of Kalaros, according to legend it was created with the use of magic many centuries ago" Freya said.

"But its huge" said Rory breathlessly, looking up, at the clouds that swirled overhead, lighting with a brewing storm.

"come on" said Arthur, setting off.

"You're going to walk up to the front door and knock are you?" asked Freya.

"Nope. They are" he said pointing to Rory and Gwaine, who stared back blankly.

"knock knock" said Thomas opening his eyes, the others looking over at him.

"who's there?" asked Percival, frowning, Thomas slowly stood.

"Arthur" he replied with a smile.

"then lets greet him" said Leon pulling his sword from its sheath. Merlin held up a hand.

"Now Leon, is that anyway to treat an honoured guest?" he asked.

Rory and Gwaine had slipped amongst the crowed gathering at the base of the Fortress. Citadel wasn't a grand enough name for it.

"I hate this plan" muttered Gwaine. Beside him Rory quietly elbowed him, watching as the doors to the fortress opened, Merlin, Thomas, Leon and Percival stepping out to view the gathered mass. Behind the walls of one of the nearly collapsed buildings, Arthur and Freya watched from the shadows.

Merlin stepped forwards, looking around the crowd.

"Our loyal followers!" he intoned, the crowd falling to their knees. Rory and Gwaine following their lead.

"It is gratifying to see the Shade has indeed been ravenous in its task" he said.

"you were right" whispered Arthur, leaning towards Freya. She nodded but otherwise remained riveted to the spectacle before them.

"You are the second of our converts, of those who have joined our cause, and you will find that we are very generous to those who serve well" Merlin continued.

"Something's wrong" muttered Freya suddenly. Arthur glanced at her. "its as if he's playing to an audience" she said.

"you think he-" replied Arthur quietly.

"Knows we're here? I think he's known for quite some time" she replied.

"But my friends, there are those among us those who hide in the shadows, those who hide in plain sight" he said, the crowd of people looking at each other.

"don't you hate being wrong all the time?" muttered Arthur through gritted teeth.

"Wraiths!" Leon called out, and the shadows came alive around everyone with the spectres.

"Find the outsiders, find those not tainted by the Shade!" he ordered.

"Well this isn't good" muttered Gwaine, reaching for his sword, looking to the shadows for Arthur and Freya, Rory doing the same.

"Merlin!" Arthur suddenly called out, causing the four men to turn.

"End this now!" Arthur called out again.

"You still think you can defeat us?" Merlin challenged.

"If I need to" Arthur replied stepping out with Freya.

"Oh, very good Arthur, I see you brought back up" Merlin said, even as Rory and Gwaine stood up, drawing their weapons.

"then by all means, enter" Merlin said as they four of them moved back into the fortress.

Inside, Merlin looked at Leon, Percival and Thomas.

"Kill them, but Arthur is mine" he said as he moved up the stairs, the others following.

Arthur, Freya, Rory and Gwaine entered the lowest level of the fortress, looking left and right, for any sign of the four men.

"Up, they've gone up" said Freya, looking around.

"Then so do we" said Arthur moving forwards. They moved up two dust filled levels when Percival jumped out with a snarl, knocking Gwaine away from the others.

"I got this!" yelled Gwaine, even as Leon stepped out behind him, sword raised.

"Gwaine!" Rory screamed running forwards, but Gwaine ducked out of the way of Leon's swing, rolling under and between the two men, who turned to face him. Rory was about to go to his aid, when her blood went cold.

"Hello Rory" said Thomas rounding the corner to face her, sword drawn. Rory slowly drew her own weapon.

"Thomas" she said. He smiled at her, then, the same smile he usually gave when they talked about past memories, slowly it turned into a grimace.

"And so much more" he snarled, jumping forwards, then their blades met.

"I'll get Merlin, you help them" said Arthur, looking at Freya.

"but-" she said.

"Freya, please, just do as I ask" he said. Freya looked at him then back to the others, then nodded.

Balinor was screaming when Elyan, Gaius and Morgana run into the room. The small child trapped into the corner as the Shade moved in around him.

"No…" breathed Gaius.

"How'd he get in here?" demanded Elyan, looking around Gwen's chambers, gasping when he saw Gwen had been completely enveloped by the Shade.

"Gwen!" he called in despair.

"there's no way we can get to him" said Gaius, even as Morgana reached out a hand to try and levitate him, but he simply fell over.

"he's fighting me" Morgana said.

"Balinor you must let her help!" yelled Gaius in despair, aware the Elyan was still staring at his sister.

"Bad lady!" he shouted, shaking his head.

"I know, but you must trust her!" shouted Gaius.

"No's!" he screamed, then suddenly his eyes glowed.

"NO!" he shouted at the shade, and the others watched in amazement as it moved away from him.

"What the…" said Morgana, looking at Gaius.

In the Citadel, Merlin gripped his head suddenly in pain, while down below, Percival, Leon and Thomas wall winced.

"Did you see that?" asked Gwaine, even as the brief respite ended.

The Shade retreated about a foot from the child, but now slowly began to creep forwards again.

"Balinor, let Morgana help!" yelled Elyan, looking at him.

"No" he said.

"Arter said bad lady!" he shouted pointing.

"this is hopeless" muttered Gaius, then suddenly blinked when Elyan jumped over the Shade, grabbing him up, then turning, but even as he did it got him. With a sad look he launched the child over to Morgana who caught him, even as the shade began to move up Elyan's feet.

"You stupid man!" yelled Gaius.

"No, no hurt!" yelled Balinor, his arms reaching out, forcing the shade away from Elyan in a futile effort.

"I'm sorry" said Elyan softly, looking at Gwen's shade covered form.

"Now that is impressive, and from a child" muttered Merlin who watched the scene, wondering what had caused his sudden discomfort.

"I want that child" Muttered Merlin, as Arthur walked in, sword bared. Slowly they turned to face each other.

"Well, you took your time" Merlin said, looking up at him.

"Merlin" replied Arthur as he slowly approached him.

"Arthur" Merlin said in turn.

"You know why I'm here" Arthur said. Merlin picked up a large book and waved it in the air.

"This I would say" he said. Arthur stepped forwards, but Merlin held it back.

"Merlin, please let us help you, we can stop the shade before anyone else is hurt" Arthur said.

"Oh? Really?" asked Merlin in mock shock. "And what make you think I want this stopped?" he asked.

"Because if you don't give it to me then I will have to kill you" Arthur stated.

"Oh, now that _would_ be bad" replied Merlin, with a sneer. Then he shrugged, throwing the book at Arthur.

Arthur caught the Tome where Merlin had thrown it to him, glancing at it, before he snarled and dropped it as it burst into flames.

"oops" said Merlin with a grin. "Guess you'll just have to kill me then" Merlin said.

"Why? Why would you do that?" asked Arthur, enraged.

"To finally show you the truth, dear Arthur. The Merlin you knew is long dead, so is this, land, so are your allies and so… is Gwen" he said with a smile.

"Nooooo!" screamed Arthur running forwards and swinging out with his blade, cutting Merlin on the arm. Merlin hissed and jumped back, and with a gesture sent Arthur flying into a wall.

"You honestly think you can kill me!" Merlin hissed.

"I intend to try" replied Arthur through gritted teeth as he got to his knees. Merlin looked over at him, sneering.

"Then by all means, try" he invited.

Percival lashed out at Freya, who jumped back, sending the larger man hurtling away, to crash into an ancient wooden table that splintered on impact, even as across the hall from her, Gwaine blocked a blow from Leon, bringing his elbow into the other mans face. Leon's head snapped back, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

"You made me bleed, see, now that's annoying" Leon hissed, kicking out, Gwaine hit the wall hard, sure at least two of his ribs were cracked. Freya was about to aid him when Percival came rushing towards her again.

"Can't you just stay down!" she yelled at him.

"Nope!" he called back, ramming into her hard, sending her sprawling, into the little room where Rory and Thomas were fighting, swords clashing together.

"Come on Rory, join us, you know you want to" said Thomas as he battered away her blade, she swung around again, falling short of a blow that would have seriously wounded him.

"You're not Thomas, you're not Thomas" she repeated over and over.

"But I am" he replied with a smile, then lashed out again.

Arthur was hurled into the wall again, smacking it so hard the breath was knocked from his body.

"You see Arthur, this was always your problem, never looking at the details, the little things, I told you that once" Merlin said as he stepped around Arthur.

"And you…. Are nothing if not little Merlin" said Arthur through a pained breath, Merlin looked down at him then, and laughed.

"Oh, a sense of humour, I like that" Merlin said, then lifted Arthur up again with magic, hurling him to another wall. "but I grow so tired of this little game, goodbye Arthur" He said, and again using magic, picked Arthur up, then floated him out onto the balcony, hovering him over the edge.

The other battle had gone back outside, the Shade converted watching as their masters battled the three intruders. Suddenly Rory looked up, seeing Arthur.

"Freya!" she screamed, only to be knocked back by Thomas. Freya looked up and then in rage, screamed out, knocking Thomas, Leon and Percival flying with such force they clattered to the ground obviously hurt.

"Inside" said Leon through gritted teeth, crawling to the door, Percival and Thomas behind him. The door slamming shut on Freya and the others.

"Are you ready to die Arthur? Knowing what a true failure you are?" asked Merlin as Arthur dangled there in thin air.

"I die knowing I did what I could to stop you" Arthur replied. Merlin nodded at him.

"And it wasn't a very good effort was it" Merlin said pleasantly, "give my regards to the ground" he said, and then, with finality, let Arthur go, dropping down, he moved to the balcony, watching, his eyes going wide as a white shape flew under the falling king, before belching flames towards the shade converted below.

"Uraghh!" Merlin roared as the White Dragon, obviously growing quickly now Kilgharrah was gone, flapped off into the night, Freya, Rory and Gwaine following as best they could, the two women supporting the man. Merlin watched for a moment longer, then turned and moved with attitude back into the throne room, the other's waiting for him.

"So Arthur escaped" said Leon, with a grin. Merlin shot him a look then his eyes glowed, Leon screamed in pain as he was pushed hard against the wall, flames whipping around him. Thomas and Percival stepping back.

"What happened?" demanded Merlin.

"Freya isn't as hopeless as she looks" said Thomas. Merlin nodded, then smiled.

"Arthur might have escaped but he is still beaten" Merlin said, over Leon's screams.

"I take it, that means you have another idea?" said Percival. Merlin smiled and nodded.

Gaius and Morgana were hurled to the floor as a sudden wind whipped up in the room. Balinor screaming as Merlin appeared. He glanced at the child and then roughly picked him up.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine" said Merlin, with a snarl even as he vanished, taking the child with him, and Gwen as well. Elyan, on the floor could only try to move feebly.

"How is he?" asked Rory, standing over Freya, who was tending to a badly wounded Arthur.

"we need to get back to Camelot" she said, looking up at her.

"The king will live" said the White Dragon, looking over at them. At the moment it was about the size of a horse, but looked a lot more imposing than the baby they all remembered.

"You have our thanks" said Freya with a bow.

"None is needed, but we must act quickly, for something far worse approaches" it said.

"What could be worse than what's already happened?" asked Gwaine, holding his side.

"Kilgharrah" it replied, causing the others to look at each other.

"He's back as well?" asked Rory.

"No, but if Merlin's plans come to pass, then he will live again, an eternal enemy to all but his masters" it replied.

"how do we stop it?" asked Rory.

"his bones, we must stop Merlin reclaiming his bones"

In the fortress Merlin, Thomas and Percival watched as the Shade growth fell from Gwen, Balinor in Thomas's arms, having been put to sleep by Merlin. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at them

"Welcome back my queen" said Merlin with a smile. Gwen looked at them, then stood.

"My lords" she bowed to them. Across the room Leon continued to scream in pain.

_To be continued….._

_5/14_

_Merlin_

_The Bones of Kilgharrah_

"_Arthur is a defeated man" said Morgana. "Defeated men cannot lead" she said._

"_So it falls to us" said Freya, looking at her. "We cannot allow Merlin to get the remains of the Dragon" she said._

"_You have no idea of how important you will be in the months to come little one, but you will, oh, you will" said Merlin as he looked at the bound Balinor._

"_if he can torture Leon like that then what's to stop him turning on us?" demanded Percival, looking at Thomas._

"_Leon was asking for that, he got no more or less than he deserved" Thomas replied._

"_Where's Elyan?" asked Gaius. Looking around the room._

"_If you ever cross me again Leon, you will die" Merlin warned him. Leon looked at him, eyes downcast._

"_Yes, my lord" he muttered._

"_Camelot is being overrun with the Shade, we need to get out of here now!" yelled Kyle grabbing Arthur._

"_What's the point?" said Arthur. "we can't beat it" Arthur replied, then looked over at Kyle, even as the corners of the room began to darken as the shade crept in._

"_And yet more arrive" said Leon, looking out at the crowd of people who were now gathered beneath the fortress. He smiled when Elyan stepped forwards, before bowing with the others._

"_We have them!" yelled Thomas, running into the room._

"_Dragonlord" Kilgharrah's voice growled as it bowed to Merlin._

"_Hello, old friend" Merlin said with a smile._


	5. The Bones of Kilgharrah

5/14

Merlin

The Bones of Kilgharrah

Albion was going to hell, literally. The further the shade spread the faster it seemed to get, as if it fed off the land it now covered. Thunder rumbled over the Fortress, even as heavy rain pelted against its walls. But for Merlin the Shade wasn't enough. He had had Arthur where he wanted him, at his mercy, afraid, finally know the truth, only for it to be snatched away by the young, white Dragon. Thomas and Percival watched as Merlin paced around Balinor, looking at the child, at his son, as if regarding some arcane experiment. Across from them, fire still lapped at Leon, but his voice had given out hours ago. Balinor himself was awake, looking at Merlin fearfully. His normally bright eyes shot with red from too much crying. And he had cried, when he had awoken, finding himself unable to move. Bound within a small set of earthen runes.

"You have no idea of how important you will be in the months to come little one, but you will, oh, you will" said Merlin as he looked at the bound Balinor. Balinor sniffed his gaze never leaving Merlin's.

"Bad Mens" Balinor stated almost defiantly. Merlin broke into a laugh and knelt down to him, patting his head almost affectionately.

"Oh, how right you are my child" he whispered. "And, you, Balinor, you're going to help us" he added.

"Not!" Balinor said, behind Merlin, Thomas chuckled.

"He has your spirit, if nothing else" he said. Merlin stood and looked at Thomas.

"Indeed, but if need be I can soon beat it out of him" Merlin said. Then he turned back to Balinor. "No little one, you'll aid us whether you want to of not" he said.

"Not!" Balinor said again. Merlin smiled and looked over at the wall behind the bound child. Balinor followed his gaze, at the shade that began to creep from the brickwork.

"in time you won't have a choice" Merlin said, turning away from the frightened child, looking at Thomas and Percival.

"I believe its time to begin our final assault on Camelot" he announced. Both men frowning. Merlin walked over to the scrying font. Merlin waved his hand over it, then looked back at them.

"Yes, its time for the shadows to descend upon the noble kingdom" he said, his hand glowing as he held it over the font.

In Gwen's room in the castle the Shade began to move forwards, quicker and quicker, moving up the walls, across the furniture, and eventually to the window.

Arthur awoke roaring in anger and pain, Rory and Freya moving to him quickly.

"take it easy sire" said Freya softly. He looked up at them, seeing the sky was beginning to lighten above them.

"how long?" he croaked, his voice hoarse.

"Four hours" replied Freya as Rory handed him the water pouch. Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at them.

"Why did you not wake me?" he demanded.

"You needed time to heal" Freya stated. Arthur shook his head standing up.

"What I need is to go back there and stop this" he said, even as Gwaine put an arm on his shoulder. Arthur glared at him. "Let. Me. Go" he snarled.

"Sorry Sire, but no" Gwaine said.

"I am your king and you will do as I command!" Arthur roared.

"You are my king yes, but king or no, I will knock you out if you don't stop" Gwaine stated. Arthur glared at him, then looked at the others.

"Arthur, he is correct" said Freya.

"We could have beaten them" Arthur said. But Rory shook her head.

"They had us outclassed, we were nowhere close to beating them" she said.

"Rory is right Arthur, they let us go" Freya stated. Arthur shook his head, glaring from one to the other.

"I refuse to believe that" he said, then he frowned, "if we were that beaten, why let us go?"

"Because they're after something more important" stated Freya.

"And what could be more important then us?" demanded Arthur, looking at her.

"The remains of Kilgharrah" sais the White Dragon as it swooped down to them, landing with a thud. Arthur looked at it, strangely feeling gratified to see him unharmed, but he put the thought out of his mind.

"The bones of who?"

"the great Dragon" said Freya, walking to it.

"Why would they want those?" Arthur asked. The White Dragon bowed its head sadly.

"To resurrect him in their image. You believe them powerful now, with Kilgharrah resurrected, they will be unstoppable" it told him. Arthur sighed painfully, then nodded.

"Where are these bones?" he asked.

"At his roost" it replied.

"then our course is clear, Merlin and the others will have to wait, we'll return to Camelot, and then we ride out with the army. If we can reclaim the bones before him, then we can stop at least that part of their plan" he said.

"But the Shade" said Gwaine. "how do we even get back to Camelot?" he asked.

"I will get you to Camelot" said the White Dragon.

"you can't carry all four of us" said Gwaine, looking at it. The Dragon looked at him.

"Who said carry?" it asked, as a moment later they were all whipped up in a tornado of magical energy.

Morgana and Gaius were in the pharmacy, Morgana pouring over the old tomes that the man possessed, while he himself worked diligently at a way to combat the Shade. It was surreal to be sure, here he was in the Pharmacy with the biggest threat to Camelot, and she was the least of their worries. He glanced over at her for the third time as she turned the page of the tome. Noticing that she was still hunched over.

"If you continue to look at me like that Gaius, I might start to feel unwelcome" she suddenly said, not looking at him as she turned the page again.

"I'm just trying to fathom you out" he said, turning back to his work. Morgana did turn to look at him now.

"It bothers you doesn't it, that your forced to work with the one person who set all this in motion, who once this is over will go back to being the person the whole of Camelot despises" she said.

"I work with you under the kings orders, nothing more or less" replied Gaius.

"the king, the little lost boy who thinks he has sole right to that which is mine" she said. "Don't be so naïve Gaius, this is an alliance of convenience nothing more" she said.

"I'm sure it is, but for the moment it is an alliance, so do your job" he said darkly. Morgana turned away back to the book.

"Oh I will, believe me" she replied, turning the page. They continued for several moments in silence when the alarm bell rang out.

"Now what the blazes is going on?" muttered Gaius going to the window. He looked out, then gasped.

"What is it?" asked Morgana standing, hobbling over to him.

"See for yourself" he replied moving out of the way. She peered out of the window, her frown becoming wide eyed.

"I would say that we hurry, or you won't have a Camelot left to rule" he muttered from behind her.

Outside People gave the tower a wide birth, the tower that held Arthur and Gwen's chambers the tower that was now completely covered in Shade, that was slowly beginning to move across the courtyard, the stables already taken.

Arthur, Freya, Rory and Gwaine appeared in the small clearing near to Camelot, disorientated.

"Remind me to use the horse next time" said Gwaine, feeling close to being sick.

"It wasn't that bad" muttered Arthur.

"Oh my god" Said Rory stepping forwards, Her hand going to her mouth. Arthur turned and followed her gaze. In the distance they could see the tallest tower of Camelot was completely engulfed in Shade.

"GWEN!" Screamed Arthur, running forwards as quickly as he could with his injuries.

"Arthur!" yelled Freya and Gwaine at the same time, even as he vanished into the small forest, before they followed.

"Get as many people out as you can!" shouted Kyle, pushing people out of the door of the castle, seeing Gaius and Morgana both running towards the entrance.

"Come on!" he yelled as ceiling began to darken. Behind him he heard a short yell, and turned seeing a guard and a maid both trapped by the Shade. He looked at them apologetically, and shook his head, even as Gaius and Morgana moved outside, seeing Arthur and the others run in.

"I take it you were not successful then?" said the old man, panting heavily.

"Gwen" Arthur said softly.

"I'm sorry sire" Gaius said. "We were too late. Merlin has her" he said. Arthur rounded on him.

"_What?"_ he demanded, even as they began to back away. "Where's Elyan?" he demanded, unable to believe he would let his sister be abducted.

"Up there" said Morgana indicating the tower. Arthur's eyes widened.

"He's…?"

"I'm afraid so, and there is more, but sire we must get away from here" said Gaius, pulling him, Freya and Gwaine doing the same, as Rory and Kyle helped Morgana, pulling them out of the courtyard as the monument darkened.

"How quickly is this spreading?" demanded Freya, glancing back. "this growth, it shouldn't be possible!" she added.

"Merlin" growled Arthur.

Leon fell to the floor with a thump, his flesh red and blistered, his beard seared from the licking flames. Merlin looked down at him, as he struggled to his knees.

"I should kill you, you do know that" Merlin said to him. Leon looked up at him, one eye a milky white.

"Mercy" he coughed. Merlin kneeled down to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Mercy? Now why would I want to show you mercy?" Merlin asked.

"You've proven your power over him, is that not enough?" said Percival speaking up, Thomas glancing over at him. Merlin looked up at Percival, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I meant no disrespect" Percival stammered, looking away.

"Your tone implies otherwise" Merlin said standing, advancing towards him. "Perhaps you'd like to take his place?" he said gesturing to Leon, still kneeling on the floor. Slowly Merlin's hand began to glow, Percival stepped back, eyes wide, staring. Suddenly Thomas moved in front of Merlin.

"Merlin, enough" Thomas said. "Leon has learnt his lesson, and I assure you Percival will not speak out again, for if he does I will gut him myself". Merlin looked at Thomas, and the glow faded from his hand.

"You don't fear me" Merlin said. Thomas slowly nodded.

"Oh, I fear you, but unlike these two rat brained idiots I know that our future lies with you" he said. Merlin regarded him, then nodded and smiled.

"I always did like you for a reason" he said then turned back to Leon. "Stand up" he commanded. Leon slowly got to his feet, gaze averted as Merlin approached him.

"If you ever cross me again Leon, you will die" Merlin warned him. Leon looked at him, eyes downcast.

"Yes, my lord" he muttered.

"Good, now we're all one dysfunctional family again perhaps we can get back to the task at hand" suggested Thomas. Merlin nodded and looked away.

"You are of course correct" Merlin said, looking over at Balinor, who was holding his arms up to the impassive Gwen who stood next to him.

"Up?" he asked, sniffing, before looking back at the Shade that was beginning to creep into the earthen circle with him.

"No!" he yelled, then cried as a painful jolt went through his body. Merlin smiled at him.

"just like his daddy" he said proudly. "Fighting until the end" he added, then turned to Thomas and Percival.

"Go, ride out, I want to see if they have the bones yet" he said. Thomas and Percival both bowed and left the room.

"And what am I to do?" asked Leon. Merlin turned to him.

"Yes, what are we to do with you?" he asked, with a faint, evil smile touching his lips.

Thomas and Percival were at the top of the stairs, when Percival stopped, looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"Do what?" Thomas asked.

"Save me," he said. Thomas glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. "if he can torture Leon like that then what's to stop him turning on us?" demanded Percival, looking at Thomas.

"Leon was asking for that, he got no more or less than he deserved" Thomas replied. "I would suggest you do your job" he added, turning back to the stairs, when Balinor began to scream. With a smile Thomas moved quickly down the steps. Percival glancing back, before he followed.

They had retreated to the confines of a house at the gates of the town, aware that the Shade was growing ever closer. Arthur sat alone in a room, having been filled in on what had occurred in his absence, Gwen gone and Balinor kidnapped. It was more than he could bare, and silently he had retreated to this small room. In the main part of the Tavern Rory, Gwaine, Freya, Gaius and Morgana sat talking quietly, Kyle was outside, making sure as many people got out of the city as they could.

"Arthur is a defeated man" said Morgana. "Defeated men cannot lead" she said.

"So it falls to us" said Freya, looking at her. "We cannot allow Merlin to get the remains of the Dragon" she said.

"So you would have us abandon one hopeless cause, only to take up another?" Morgana demanded.

"Only hopeless if we fail to try" said Gaius looking at them.

"And where do we even look for the bones?" Morgana sneered at him. Gaius blinked, not having an answer.

"In his roost, he went there to die" Rory said softly. Morgana and Gaius looking at her.

"You tell us this now?" demanded Morgana.

"We need Arthur" snapped Gwaine.

"Arthur is as good as lost!" replied Morgana harshly.

"If we are to stop Merlin we must do so ourselves" Freya said.

"An old man, an injured knight, a dilapidated sorceress, a want to be knight, a delusional woman a Druid and a defeated king, yes, I'm certain Merlin is wetting himself with worry" Morgana spat.

"You count us out that quickly, that was your mistake in the past" snapped Gaius.

"Stop!" yelled Gwaine slamming his fist on the table. "this is pointless, so rather than fight amongst ourselves, we should plan" he said.

"Gwaine is right" admitted Gaius. "This bickering is pointless"

"Then by all means, plan" said Morgana, as the door opened and Kyle walked in, looking out of the window.

"Kyle?" asked Rory standing.

"The ones the shade got, they're leaving" he muttered, as he continued to glance through the window.

"Going to Merlin and the others no doubt" said Freya, then she looked frowned.

"something confuses me" she admitted.

"Which is?" asked Gaius.

"Balinor and Gwen. He could have waited for them to leave with the rest of the shade converted but no, he came here to personally take them. Why?" she wondered aloud.

"Because of what the child did" said Morgana. Rory and Freya whirled on her.

"What did he do?" Freya asked.

"He pushed it back, I don't know how and it was only maybe a foot or so but he pushed it back" said Gaius.

"And no one thought it important to say this?" demanded Freya.

"Now might not be a good time for this!" Kyle suddenly yelled, pointing as the corner of the tavern began to darken.

"Get Arthur" said Rory, pulling Gwaine to his feet. "we need to leave, now" she said. Kyle nodded and ran into the room with Arthur.

Arthur looked up at him dejectedly.

"Camelot is being overrun with the Shade, we need to get out of here now!" yelled Kyle grabbing Arthur.

"What's the point?" said Arthur. "we can't beat it" Arthur replied, then looked over at Kyle, even as the corners of the room began to darken as the shade crept in.

"Yes we can, but we need you to do it" Kyle said.

"No. Its too late, they've won" Arthur said flatly. Kyle looked around as the Shade crept closer towards the door.

"We don't have time for this!" he yelled, and Arthur looked up as Kyle threw a savage backhand across his face, knocking Arthur out. Picking him up, he threw him over his shoulder, running out aware that the shade was now creeping across the floor and ceiling. With a roar he leapt at the door smashing it open, as he staggered out, nearly dropping Arthur in the process, outside he found the others waiting.

"What happened?" asked Freya running over.

"He wouldn't cooperate" stated Kyle, as Arthur began to moan.

"Come on" called Gaius, leading the way forwards.

"Nimble for an old man" Muttered Morgana, watching him.

"Any Ideas of where to go?" called Rory as they ran.

"Kilgharrah's roost, we need to stop Merlin from getting those bones!" Freya called back.

"It'll take more than a day to get there on foot!" called back Arthur, who had woken up with a very sore jaw. "You can put me down now by the way" he added. Kyle stopped briefly to let Arthur down.

"Sorry sire" Kyle said. Arthur shook his head.

"We can debate the finer points of knocking your king out later, for now, we get those bones" he said, breaking into a run. Aware that of all the group, Gaius was starting to fall behind.

"come on Gaius!" Arthur called to him.

"Go, I'll slow you down!" Gaius called.

"I've lost too many people already, I'm not losing you to him as well" snapped Arthur, running back.

"What are you doing?" asked Gaius.

Within ten minutes they were at the clearing, the injured knight, the druid, the hobbling sorceress, the boy knight, the first female knight and the king piggybacking the old man.

"you know for someone so thin, you weigh a ton" muttered Arthur.

"I would appreciate if you would refrain from the comments, this _is_ embarrassing enough already thank you" muttered Gaius, as they vanished into the next set of trees.

Thomas and Percival circled the remains of the Great Dragon, the people who had found it, bowed towards them.

"Excellent" muttered Thomas, across from him Percival nodded.

"How do we get them down?" asked Percival. Thomas smiled at him.

"Merlin has that well in hand" he replied, holding up a small crystal. Percival watched as Thomas lifted it then smashed it down on the ground, sparks began to fly from it and Thomas stepped back, Percival glancing at him.

"Skree!" he called out. A moment later the sky filled with dark shapes, as the Skree descended from above the clouds.

"Masters?" said the lead one with a bow as it landed.

"Take these remains to Kalaros" Percival ordered. The Skree bowed and then its followers began to pick up the large bones, four of which carried the huge skull of the dragon.

"And us as well" said Thomas.

"What about them?" asked Percival, looking to the still bowing people.

"Return to Kalaros!" Thomas ordered. The people standing as he and Percival were lifted away.

The great doors of the fortress opened and Merlin and Leon stepped out with Gwen, who was holding Balinor, watching as more people began to arrive.

"And yet more arrive" said Leon, looking out at the crowd of people who were now gathered beneath the fortress. He smiled when Elyan stepped forwards, before bowing with the others.

"As does the first of Camelot's knights" said Merlin seeing Elyan. He stepped forwards holding his arm out.

"Join us brother, join us as is your destiny" Merlin said. Elyan stepped forwards, joining Merlin, Leon, Gwen and Balinor on the steps.

Annis was panicked, running from her throne room, her guards on the floor, the strange moss growing on them as well as the walls.

"What is this!" she screamed as she ran into the courtyard, seeing her son, lying motionless on the floor, the same moss growing on him.

"no… please no!" she screamed, the rage and pain that filled her heart forced her to her knees, even as she Shade circled in around her. She looked at her son, tears stinging her eyes, but she would not cry, she refused to cry. She winced, however when the shade touched her hand.

"Burn it, do whatever you have to but stop it spreading!" roared Alinor as the Shade continued its advance. Around him he was aware of his people screaming, those from the villages he protected, and those who lived within his city walls, screaming as homes were set alight, some still with people in them, in a futile effort to stop the spread of the Shade. He watched as it spread further, several of his guards falling as it touched them. With a roar of rage he grabbed a lit torch from the ground waving it low, trying to burn the Shade back. It was a futile effort.

From the highest point of the fortress Merlin looked out across the land, smiling, beside him Leon, Gwen, who was still holding Balinor and Elyan watched the devastation in the distance. Over half the land was now dull and lifeless, smoke bellowed in the far distance, from the direction of Alinor's kingdom, below them the city of Kalaros was alive, with the Shade converted and the Spectres, milling around, working.

"Merlin" said Elyan gesturing with his head. Merlin looked up as the Skree swooped into view carrying large bones. A moment later the door to the throne room opened.

"We have them!" yelled Thomas, running into the room and out onto the balcony, Percival with them.

"At last" said Merlin with a huge grin. Percival and Thomas nodding at Elyan who stood next to Gwen, dressed in his own set of Death Guard armour.

"Now, it really is the beginning of the end" Merlin said, turning to them.

"Two dawns, just two and all of this will be ours" Merlin said, his arms wide. The others smiling.

"what about Arthur? He can still be a threat" said Gwen.

"Not to worry, once Kilgharrah is with us again, he and his pitiful band of followers will be nothing but ash in the wind" Merlin said, then he turned and walked back into the throne room, the others falling in behind him.

Gaius was now being carried by Kyle, much to his annoyance, but still they had made good progress so far, and finally the Kilgharrah's roost was in sight.

"Finally" muttered Arthur, panting for breath, looking up. Squinting, then not having to as the White Dragon flew overhead, landing before them.

"The bones?" asked Arthur. The white dragon shook its head.

"Gone" it replied. "and with them all hope" it said.

"No, I refuse to believe that!" snapped Arthur. "Not after everything we've done!" he shouted.

"What is done is done" said the Dragon, taking flight.

"There must be something we can do!" snapped Arthur.

"Escape, that is the only thing you can do now, escape and hope you can find a way to defeat the shade" it said.

"Balinor, Balinor pushed it back" said Arthur.

"He is the key to stopping the shade. But this is no longer your fight Arthur" it said.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"ARTHUR!" screamed Rory suddenly, Arthur looked over at her, then down at the ground where the shade had crept up under him.

"Go, now!" yelled Arthur as the shade crept past him, they moved, but too slow as Rory was caught as well.

"GO!" he screamed again as he fell to his knees, looking at the dragon. A moment later it, Gaius, Gwaine, Kyle and Morgana vanished. Slowly Arthur crawled to Rory who had also fell to her knees as the shade took them.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Stop blaming yourself" she said. Arthur smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace as the Shade overtook them, the king of Camelot, claimed at last.

"_O' Drakon, salas, nofty, shalaran morlas, nympht tyna lost, kala um lifeus morstan clalam vor"_ Merlin intoned as he stood over the remains of Kilgharrah, eyes glowing, hands outstretched, around the bones the Shade moved to envelope them. Hardening, becoming darkened green scales. Thomas, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Gwen stepping back. Merlin watched as the Dragon began to reconstruct itself, before with a roar its glowing yellow eyes opened. It took a long breath, then roared, moving upwards to a standing position, where it looked down at Merlin. Slowly it opened its huge jaws, looking as if to bite him, but then they closed and it narrowed its eyes.

"Dragonlord" Kilgharrah's voice growled as it bowed to Merlin.

"Hello, old friend" Merlin said with a smile. It tilted its head suddenly and then leant back.

"But no…" it stated. Merlin's smile faded as it looked over to Balinor.

"Dragonlord" it said looking at him.

"You have got to be kidding me" muttered Merlin.

"Have you forgotten, _Merlin_ that when a Dragonlord dies the power passes to the son? It said.

"But I live" Merlin said dangerously. Kilgharrah began to laugh then took flight.

"For now, but you are not my master anymore" it said as it flew off.

"I AM A DRAONGLORD AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Merlin screamed as it departed. "YOU WILL! YOU WILL!" he roared. His only response was Kilgharrah's dead laughter floating back. With a look of rage Merlin whirled to Thomas.

"You lied!" he snapped. Thomas shook his head.

"No, the vision I had was of the Dragon doing your bidding" he said. "But I did not say you were the one commanding it" he added. Merlin stepped forwards, then stopped, looking at Balinor, then back at Thomas, before storming off. The others watching him go. Slowly Thomas went to Gwen and took Balinor, who looked up at him, as Gwen moved off to follow the others who were moving off.

"Yes my little friend, you will do as Merlin says and command the Dragon" Thomas said softly. "And when the time is right you will serve _me_" he said quietly. Balinor giggled, as Thomas turned and ran to catch up with the others, who hadn't got very far. Instead Merlin was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Before him, Arthur and Rory were on their knees, bowing.

"My lords" they said, looking up at them.

"This day, is getting better and better" said Merlin with a grin, turning back to the others.

"yes. It certainly is" muttered Thomas, eyes narrowed.

_To Be continued….._

_The land of Karish, where the group had been unceremoniously transported was a wasteland. Corpese of Dark Dragons and people littered the vista before them._

"_And this is so much better how?" demanded Morgana._

"_No shade for a start" said Gaius._

"_We come from Camelot" said Freya stepping forwards to Queen Andrea, who looked at them as they bowed before her._

"_Our allies in our time of need" she replied, her face becoming beautiful as she smiled and stood._

"_And how do our allies fare?" she asked._

"_My lady, we are all that remains" said Freya._

"_The shade?" asked Andrea. "Yes, we know of it" she said._

"_It has taken everything" said Gaius. "Including those we love and care about"_

"_I see" she replied._

"_So they take refuge in another kingdom" muttered Merlin, as he looked in the scrying font._

"_Its him…." Muttered Gwaine as the Great Dragon flew over them. "Its Kilgharrah" he muttered._

"_There are but two ways to combat the shade, the magic of the magic of the innocent" said Andrea._

"_Balinor" muttered Morgana_

"_Or kill the source of the corruption. Kill the four who began this, for they are linked"_


	6. Albion's End

5/14

Merlin

Albion's End.

Wind whipped through the brittle trees of the once great and lush land. Cattle lay dead, the rivers and lakes, now murky and foul smelling, fish floating on the surface dead, starved of oxygen. The castles and Towns covered in Shade, lifeless, but for one place, one, once dead city now alive and bristling with the activity of the Shade converted populace. A city once feared and respected at the same time, a city of the old religion, had flourished while the land around it had withered and died. It had four masters, the newly emerged Death Guard who looked out upon the dead land from the Fortress at the city's centre. Looked out and basked in the devastation they had so wrought. Such was the nature of magic, and now twisted as he was, such was the nature of Merlin. Albion was a dead land, and he rejoiced, for soon the Shade would move further away, before encroaching onto neighbouring lands, then further still, until, finally, there would be nothing, nothing but the Shade, the willing servants of the Four original Death Guard, and here, Kalaros, the city at the centre of the Shade, here was where the true power would lay. The Shade would continue, touching the seas, spreading to the lands far away from them. And then eventually they would come here as well. But as wonderful as this achievement was, as well as the fact that even King Arthur was one of their willing slaves now, Merlin was not totally happy. The fact that he had brought Kilgharrah back from the dead, only to have the Dragon dismiss him as nothing, no, that soured things considerably.

Also the fact that at least four of his enemies were still at large, and, thus far he had been unable to locate them. Beside Merlin, Leon let out an almost contented sigh, as he looked out with his one good eye. The other eye having been blinded by Merlin's rage. Merlin abruptly turned, walking into the throne room, passing Gwen who was standing off to the side, before he sat down, looking up as Leon, Percival and Thomas walked back in.

"You're troubled" said Thomas at length, causing Merlin to look at him.

"No, annoyed" Merlin replied, his gaze thoughtful.

"About what?" asked the other man, walking over to a cage full of rats and other Vermin, proceeding to take one out, before crunching it's squealing furry body between his teeth.

"As of the moment I can see five problems" Merlin said. "None of which we can even find at the moment" he replied, as Thomas tossed him a grey rat. Merlin caught it and began chewing thoughtfully.

"Oh? And what are those?" replied Thomas, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Merlin nodded at sat back, licking his fingers.

"Gaius, Freya, Morgana, Gwaine and Kilgharrah" he said. Thomas slowly nodded.

"I see, well I'm sure they're of no consequence" Thomas assured him. "Just a few flashes in the pan as it were" he added, reassuringly. Merlin looked over at him and stood up abruptly.

"I don't want them to flash in the pan!" he roared. "Its my bloody pan!"

"Kilgharrah is of no threat, as long as we have Balinor, he is still ours" said Leon, drawing Merlin's attention to him.

"And the others?" he demanded. "Admittedly Gaius and Gwaine are of no import, but Morgana and Freya, no they could still be quite the nuisance should they put their mind to it"

"And the White Dragon" reminded Leon.

"They would never dare attack" said Percival.

"And why not?" asked Merlin.

"We do have their beloved king now" the big man replied. "one hint of an attack, one tiny move against us and he will be an ex monarch" Percival said. Merlin nodded then looked around.

"Speaking of the royal prat, where is he?"

"Oh, I gave him a task I'm sure you'd approve of, after all, didn't _you_ clean up after him for years?" said Thomas with a grin. Merlin looked at him, then he did laugh, it was not a nice sound.

Below them in the sleeping chambers Arthur was on his hands and knees, scrubbing at the dust covered floor boards, sneezing occasionally. Behind him the door opened and Rory entered with a fresh bucket of water, kneeling down next to him, also scrubbing, aware that Elyan was watching them from the doorway. Finally the man moved on, and Arthur abruptly sat up, tossing the dirty sponge into the water.

"I don't know how much longer I can put with this" he muttered, glancing at Rory. The woman gave him a hard look and with a sigh he picked up the sponge, beginning to scrub again.

"Getting to Balinor won't be easy" Rory muttered to him, "He keeps the child very near to him, usually with Gwen taking care of him" she said. Arthur nodded at her.

"Then we need to find a way to distract them somehow" said Arthur.

"Easier said than done" replied Rory, looking over at him. "You're doing it wrong" she said, taking the sponge.

"We're not here to work Rory" replied Arthur. Rory rolled his eyes at him.

"Until we get a chance to escape with Balinor, all we can do is bide our time" she said.

_A day and a half earlier…._

"_ARTHUR!" screamed Rory suddenly, Arthur looked over at her, then down at the ground where the shade had crept up under him._

"_Go, now!" yelled Arthur as the shade crept past him, they moved, but too slow as Rory was caught as well._

"_GO!" he screamed again as he fell to his knees, looking at the dragon. A moment later it, Gaius, Gwaine, Kyle and Morgana vanished. Slowly Arthur crawled to Rory who had also fell to her knees as the shade took them._

"_I'm sorry" he said._

"_Stop blaming yourself" she said. Arthur smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace as the Shade overtook them. The white Dragon reappearing above them a moment later, where it waited for nearly an hour until the Shade converted Arthur and Rory emerged. It swopped down, knocking them off their feet, before breathing a foul smelling mist over them. They choked on it, turning away, vomiting thick black mucus onto the ground, before both roared in pain._

"_The pain will pass" said the Dragon quietly. Slowly Arthur and Rory looked at it._

"_What happened? We should be…"_

"_Mindless converted to do Merlin's bidding? Yes" it agreed. "But realise this, you are not" it stated._

"_Wait, so the Shade…?" said Rory confused._

"_It took you, as it has all the others, but you are, for the moment immune to it, however enough remains in your body so you will still sense as Shade Converted to others" it said. "Now, you must go to them, to Merlin and the others, and you must above all else retrieve the son of Merlin" it said._

"_Wait, that thing you did to us, can you not do it to the others who have been altered?" asked Arthur. The Dragon shook its head._

"_Sadly no, I was only able to save you two because you have only literally just been converted, the breath of purging is useful, but beyond a certain time, if I were to use it on a shade converted it would more than likely kill them" it explained._

"_then how do we save our friends?" asked Rory._

"_When the shade over this land is lifted, so shall it be for your loved ones" the Dragon said, lifting higher. "As for your other friends, they are safe, far from here, for you still have allies Arthur Pendragon, allies you have never even met" it said. "Now go, for I feel Kilgharrah's rise is at hand" it said, flying away._

"_Great" muttered Rory._

"_What?" asked Arthur looking at her. _

"_It leaves us here, without even idea of how to go about this" she replied. Arthur grinned._

"_S'easy, we walk up to the door, pretend to be willing shade converted, grab Balinor eventually and escape" he said. Rory looked at him and blinked._

"_you know, as far as plans go, that really isn't one of your best ones" she said. Arthur smiled widely at her then,_

"_then we'll improvise" he said, leading the way. They had continued in silence for a few hours, until they had reached the fortress, in time to see Kilgharrah dismiss Merlin so utterly. Arthur wanted to laugh at his former friends misfortune, but held it in check, instead kneeling as Merlin had approached, hating the grin that had spread across his face on seeing them. And now they were here, punishment for the years of Merlin being Arthur's servant boy._

_If only they knew_ thought Arthur.

The land of Karish, where the group had been unceremoniously transported was a wasteland. Corpses of Dark Dragons and people littered the vista before them.

"And this is so much better how?" demanded Morgana.

"No shade for a start" said Gaius, watching as people milled about the corpses, burning the dragons, reclaiming their dead.

"Karish" said Gwaine, looking around.

"And how would you know that?" sneered Morgana, looking at him.

"The Dark Dragons for a start, over the last year they have been at war, the humans and the Dragons" said Freya.

"So we go from one battlefield to another" muttered Kyle. Gaius began to move forwards.

"Where are you going?" asked Gwaine. Gaius turned to them.

"We'll we're certainly not going to get anything done standing here" he said. The others looked at each other, then with a weary sigh followed the old man, who stopped abruptly as several villagers moved in front of him.

"Excuse me" said Gaius making to go through them.

"you, all of you we saw, you have magic" one of the men said.

"No, not me I'm afraid" said Gaius with what he hoped with a placating smile.

"We saw you appear, if not you then who?" the man demanded, as Freya and the others walked up.

"Is there some problem?" she asked Gently.

"The knights, look, they wear the attire of Camelot" whispered one of the men to another.

"It is true, we are indeed from Camelot" said Freya. The whispers among the people became fervent.

"If you have no magic then how did you just appear?" demanded the leader of the men. Freya was about to answer then thought better of it, after all, to say a Dragon had sent them here, even if it wasn't a dark Dragon, would more than likely invite disaster.

"I have a small amount of magic, but nothing great" she said. The man looked at her.

"Why not walk?" he asked.

"Our kingdom is in great peril, and our task is of the upmost importance" said Kyle. The man looked at him.

"I see, well as much as we owe Camelot, as you can see, we did not fare too well in our war" the man said.

"Joseph!" called a woman running over. "What in the blazes ya up to now?" she demanded.

"Sorry, we were greeting these… people from Camelot" said the man.

"Camelot eh?, welcome welcome ye all" she said with a smile.

"Your welcome is most appreciated" said Freya with a slight bow.

"Oh please…" muttered Morgana, the smile on the woman's face wavering for just an instant.

"They say their land is in danger" said Joseph, looking at the woman.

"Indeed, it has been overrun by the a growth called the Shade-" said Gaius.

"The Shade? Mercy me" gasped the woman. "You must go, quickly to our queen" she said.

"Wait, you know of the Shade?" said Freya urgently.

"a little, but please, Our queen will be able to better help you" she said.

"Your help is most appreciated" said Kyle with a bow. The woman beamed then hit Joseph around the head.

"See, why can't you av' manners like that?" she stated.

"I hate to interrupt this… domestic, but where would we find your queen?" asked Gaius. The woman looked at him.

"Oh, about an hours travel southwest" she said, with a smile. Gaius bowed his thanks and the group began to move forwards, the woman watching them as they past.

It was, thanks to Gaius's slow going just over an hour before they reached the castle, which was a beauty in itself, even though several of the towers were blackened by fire damage. They stopped at the gates, looking up at it.

"Now, that is a castle" said Gwaine in admiration.

"we're here to work Gwaine, not be site seers" Gaius reminded his sharply. Gwaine nodded, looking crestfallen, but did not reply. Slowly they walked forwards, stopping when a burly guard approached.

"Halt in the name of the queen" he ordered. The group doing so. "What is the nature of your business?" he demanded.

"We require an audience with your queen" said Freya. "We have travelled far, from Camelot" she added.

"Camelot?" he asked, his manner relaxing. "Of course, please forgive me" he said. Gaius shook his head.

"We have heard of the war so recently fought here, no apologies are required" he said diplomatically. The Guard nodded, and turned away.

"If you would follow me" he said, leading the group forwards.

The interior of the castle was decked out in lavish colours, brightly lit, but they paid no attention to the glances they received as they past various rooms, before entering an ornately decorated throne room. At the end of it a woman sat on the throne, looking up as they approached, all of them bowing as they came to a stop, even Morgana. For which the others were grateful.

"Steven?" asked the queen standing. The man who had greeted them stepped forwards.

"My apologies my queen, these travellers wished an audience with you" he said. The queen nodded and sat down again.

"I am Queen Andrea of Karish, and you are?" she said, watching as Freya stood.

"We come from Camelot" said Freya stepping forwards to Queen Andrea, who looked at them as they bowed before her.

"Our allies in our time of need" she replied, her face becoming beautiful as she smiled and stood.

"And how do our allies fare?" she asked.

"My lady, we are all that remains" said Freya. Andrea's gaze became one of concern.

"You five?, how is this possible, when my diplomat returned he said everything was well" she said, slowly Gaius stood, wincing, as the others did the same, Gwaine helping the old man.

"We have come under siege my lady" he stated.

"What could bring your mighty kingdom to its knees?" asked Andrea.

"A warlock" said Morgana.

"He must indeed be powerful if you are all that remains" she said.

"He is indeed, but he not alone, for the land itself has been devoured, by a thing called the Shade" said Freya, aware of the gasps around them.

"I take it you have heard of the shade?" Gaius said.

"The shade?" asked Andrea. "Yes, we know of it" she said.

"It has taken everything" said Gaius. "Including those we love and care about"

"I see" she replied, then nodded to Steven. "Please see that they are treated as honoured guests" she said, and the guard bowed. "we will talk more later, but for now rest" she said. The group bowed to her.

"We thank you for your hospitality" said Gaius, turning as the guard led them out.

Thunder rumbled over the fortress, Merlin and the others paying it no heed as they looked in the scrying font. Over to the side, Gwen held Balinor, Arthur and Rory stood next to her silently, as did Elyan.

"_Well?" asked Leon, looking at Merlin. Merlin looked up and smiled._

"So they take refuge in another kingdom" muttered Merlin, as he looked in the scrying font.

"it appears they have fled Albion, for they shelter with Queen Andrea of Karish"

"then we need not worry, there is little they can do from there" said Percival. Merlin nodded, but then looked up.

"But still" he said. "I believe it is time we allowed out new Dragonlord to have his first command" he added, looking at Balinor. Balinor looked at him.

"Call Kilgharrah, his first task.. kill them.. kill them all" he said. Gwen turned and moved out onto the balcony, Merlin and the others following, Arthur shooting a glance at Rory, who looked just as concerned.

"We have to stop this madness" he muttered.

"you come up with the plan, I'm there" she whispered back. Suddenly Thomas reappeared, looking at them, quizzically, slowly he walked forwards.

"Come on, Merlin wants you to bear witness to this" he said, turning away.

The group in Karish, stood as Andrea entered the room, she smiled and sat down, the others following suit.

"Dinner was pleasant?" she asked.

"Very much so, thank you" said Gaius. The woman smiled at him.

"good, now to your troubles, the Shade" she said, becoming all business. "Fifteen years ago, we too became victims to its evil influence. Ours was conjured by a sorceress, who had a grievance against the ruler at the time, it was not publically stated that she was responsible, you can of course imagine the repercussions it would have against any magic users" she said.

"Of course, if one can conjure the Shade, what might another be capable of" agreed Freya. The queen nodded.

"Indeed, but back to the topic at hand, please tell me fist when did this Warlock create the shade?" she asked.

"When he was… resurrected" said Freya softly. Andrea frowned.

"Necromancy?" she asked. Freya nodded.

"A year ago, we had our own battle with a woman called Morrigan, many people died, including my lover, Merlin, and three of the kings most trusted knights" she said.

"I see, and I take it, it was this Merlin who was the Warlock?" she said, not unkindly.

"It has not been easy, seeing him so changed when he was brought back, him and the others" said Gaius.

"I can imagine" Andrea said. "I take it that because they came back as they did, the resurrection went wrong somehow" she stated.

"Yes, but we don't know how or who was behind it" said Gaius. No need for Andrea to know that the scarred and bent over woman who sat next to him was the cause of all this. Andrea nodded again and sat back.

"There are but two ways to combat the shade, the magic of the innocent" said Andrea.

"Balinor" muttered Morgana

"Or kill the source of the corruption. Kill the four who began this, for they are linked" she said.

"Easier said than done, the Warlock now holds his son prisoner and the land is covered with shade, we have no way to reach the citadel they call home" said Gwaine.

"a terrifying predicament indeed" agreed Andrea. Then she smiled.

"But there is a way to safely cross the Shade" she said. The group looked at each other.

"how?" asked Kyle.

"Unicorns. The purest of magical creatures, they alone are immune to its effects" she said.

"Anhora, would he be able to help us?" asked Freya looking at Gaius.

"If he has not been taken, then yes, I'm sure he would" said Gaius. "But we'd need to find him first" he added. Then frowned as outside people began to scream. Andrea stood up and rushed to the window the others doing the same, watching as a Dragon flew over the castle.

"That is not a Dark Dragon" stated Andrea, as the group ran out of the hall and into the courtyard.

"Its him…." Muttered Gwaine as the Great Dragon flew over them. "Its Kilgharrah" he muttered.

"and this Kilgharrah is…?" asked Andrea.

"Merlin's pet" sneered Morgana. Slowly Andrea turned to her.

"Then we must move quickly" she said, even as Kilgharrah swooped overhead again, belching flames, before landing in the courtyard, in front of the group.

"The Dragonlord has decreed you die, and who am I to argue" Kilgharrah hissed in dark laughter.

"And so ends the pitiful resistance" said Merlin with a grin.

"Now!" Arthur suddenly yelled, causing the others in the room to spin around, Rory grabbing Balinor from a startled Gwen.

"Kill them!" roared Merlin, Thomas, Percival and Leon drawing their swords.

"I don't like these odds" muttered Rory.

"Go!" Arthur roared at her.

"But-!" she called back.

"Rory go, get him out of here!" he yelled at her. Rory glanced at him them turned and ran, even as behind her she heard the sound of metal on metal. Rory looked down at Balinor, aware that the Spectres were moving out from the shadows.

"Balinor, I don't know if you can understand but call Kilgharrah off" she whispered.

"Daddy mad" Balinor said.

"Daddy won't need to know" she said. "But please, call him off"

"Where?" Balinor said. Rory blinked as she dodged one of the Spectres.

"Where?" asked Rory.

"Where send Dagon?" he asked. Rory suddenly smiled.

"Tell him he has new target" she said. "Send him here" she added, a moment later there was a grunt from behind her, she glanced back, relieved to see Arthur there.

"Gaius would've got further!" he snapped, taking Balinor from her.

"Find them… KILL THEM BOTH!" Roared Merlin, as Leon and Percival dragged A badly wounded Thomas back into the room. Merlin glanced at him, then at Gwen and Elyan.

"Fine, we'll see how he deals with having to face you!" he snapped. Gwen and Elyan ran from the room, down the stairs, even as Merlin rushed onto the balcony, the others following, Thomas holding the wound in his side.

Kilgharrah reared back, then paused. Before it looked down at the group.

"Well, this should be interesting" he muttered as he took flight.

"What's happening?" demanded Morgana, confused.

"Called off, he's been called off!" cheered Gwaine.

"But how?" asked Kyle.

"Quickly we must see what is happening" said Andrea, running back into the castle. She led them

To a darkened room, with a scrying font in its centre. She waved her hand over it.

"You have magic?" asked Morgana, Andrea nodded at her.

"Of course I do, all rulers of Karish have had magic, now, let us see what is happening" she said. The font came to life showing Rory running down a corridor, and Arthur holding Balinor, even as Spectres massed behind them.

"But, they were taken by the Shade, how is this possible?" asked Morgana.

"does it matter?" asked Gaius, watching as Arthur and Rory ran from the fortress into the midst of very angry looking Shade converted people.

"KILL THEM BUT BRING THAT CHILD BACK!" Merlin screamed from above. The people began to advance on them, when from behind them Gwen and Elyan emerged, both brandishing weapons.

"It was nice try" said Arthur as he spun around on the spot, beside him Rory did the same.

"they're going to die" said Freya looking away.

"I think not" said Andrea with a smile. Freya turned back to see the people being thrown to the ground as the White Dragon flew over them, landing with a thud.

"I think I love you" said Arthur clambering onto him with Rory, a moment later the Dragon took flight, moving swiftly away, avoiding the fireballs that Merlin was sending out in rage, but it was no use, the Dragon was far too swift.

"After them!" screamed Merlin down to the crowd. "Find them, Kill them but get that child!" he roared. Below them the people turned and began to run from the Fortress, chasing the retreating Dragon.

"Woo hoo!" yelled Arthur as the Dragon soared up and away from the Fortress.

"We must take Balinor to the place where the Shade first took root, that is its heart, that is its weak point" said the Dragon.

"Which is where?" asked Arthur. The Dragon swooped low over the ground, towards what had once been the forest of Cheme.

"There" he said, heading towards a large mound of pulsating Shade.

"Is that alive?" asked Rory, looking at it.

"Not for much longer" said Arthur, as he jumped from the Dragon with Balinor.

"Balinor, you must use your power! Destroy it! Destroy the shade!" called the White Dragon. Balinor looked at him then stepped forwards, hands glowing.

"Balinor! Now!" yelled Arthur.

"Come on.. come on" urged Rory, still atop the Dragon. Balinor looked at them, then with a jump placed his glowing hands on the shade.

"NO MORE!" he screamed. The effect was instantaneous the mound of pulsating Shade glowing, withering.

"Yes!" grinned Morgana, punching the air in triumph, causing the others to look at her. "oh I can't be happy then?" she asked.

The glow faded from Balinor's hands, now on the Shade, spreading out beneath their feet, faster than the eye could follow, even as above them, above the white Dragon Kilgharrah roared overhead.

"wait, what that Kilgharrah?" asked Arthur confused. The white Dragon also confused landed as Arthur retrieved the unconscious Balinor.

"Is he alright?" asked Rory concerned as Arthur climbed back on. Balinor opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"headache" he giggled, then snuggled down into Arthur's arms, even as the White Dragon took flight, following Kilgharrah, flying back towards the Fortress. Below them, the glow continued, people falling to their knees as the shade was expelled from their bodies.

Merlin, Thomas, Leon and Percival screamed, clutching their heads as the land began to light up before them. Falling to their knees in pain as the Shade began to crumble to dust.

"no… no…. NO!" Screamed Merlin, as he and the others slowly got to their feet looking out over the glowing land. Percival looked out, then squinted.

"What is that?" asked Percival pointing. Merlin and the others followed his gaze as Kilgharrah swooped into view. Thomas tensed and looked at Merlin.

"It would appear your flash in the pan has become something of a fire" stated Thomas as Kilgharrah swooped down, belching fire at the Fortress, before it landed and then reared back, looking up at Merlin and the others.

"Oh shit" muttered Merlin as the Dragon tore into the side of the Fortress, sending brick and masonry tumbling away.

"Stop!" yelled Merlin, hurling fireballs out at it. The Fortress shaking ever so slightly. Kilgharrah laughed as it looked at him.

"The Dragonlord commands, and I obey" he hissed breaking into evil laughter.

"Bugger this" said Leon running from the balcony, Percival on his tail. Merlin stood there, still hurling fireballs out, when Thomas gripped his arm, adding his own strength. The fireballs became slightly more powerful, but still had little effect as the Dragon tore into the foundations of the Fortress. The White Dragon landed on the edge of the knoll that led to the city of Kalaros. He and Rory dismounted, even as the freed people ran forwards, watching. Gwen running to Arthur embracing him. They turned then, back to the city, Arthur wincing as an explosion of fire reared up from the base of the fortress, seeing tiny pinpricks of fire shooting down, Merlin fighting back.

On the Balcony the walls were beginning to crack as Percival and Leon ran back out.

"You got far" muttered Thomas with disdain.

"there's no way down, the entire corridor has caved in" Leon spat. Suddenly Kilgharrah let out an almighty Roar and slammed his massive claws against the base of the fortress. Cracks appeared and a huge chunk of support tore away, the Dragon took flight laughing as the remained of the Fortress began to tilt. Merlin and the others grabbing on. Merlin did not scream or cry out, but glared at Kilgharrah.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Leon, grabbing onto Percival as the two men went sliding.

"We die" said Merlin, still Glaring at the retreating form of the dragon, before with a thunderous roar the top of the fortress collapsed forwards, decimating the balcony, a moment later the rest of the fortress came tumbling to the ground in an explosion of magical energy.

Around Arthur, Rory, Elyan and Gwen, the crowd cheered as the Fortress tumbled before exploding releasing the magical energies that had kept it standing for so long. Gwen took Arthurs hand and he looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Arthur" she whispered, beside them, Elyan put a hand around a crying Rory.

"it is done" said Andrea, looking away from the font, smiling sadly at Gaius and Freya, who were both crying.

"So its over?" asked Morgana, Andrea looked at her.

"for now" she said.

"but I fear there is much left to do" she added. "come, allow them time in their grief" she said indicating Gaius and Freya, before leading the others out.

The knoll was awash in people, all looking as the fortress began to burn, Kilgharrah swopping away overhead into the darkness.

"I hope it was quick" Arthur said. Gwen, holding his hand tightly, even as he wiped tears from his cheeks. Slowly he turned to Rory, and then put his arm around her.

"Did we did good right?" asked Rory sound not at all convinced.

"Yes, we did good" Arthur said, as Gwen put her arm around him, which was when Balinor woke up, he looked out at the ruins of the city. Arthur looked at him, holding him fondly.

"Bad Mens" he said. Arthur frowned, and looked back.

"Sire!" shouted Elyan pointing as the rubble exploded upwards, four pinpricks of glowing light emerging.

"impossible" Arthur said breathlessly.

"This is Far from over Arthur. The Death Guard will rise again" Merlin's voice boomed out over the land, before the glows faded into the night. Arthur shook his head sadly.

"And I'll be waiting" he muttered.

"Arthur, where are Freya and the others?" asked Gwen, looking around.

"Oh, they'll be here" replied the White Dragon taking flight. Arthur looked at it.

"Thank you" he said. The Dragon nodded at him, before it swopped off into the night.

"What of the Dragon?" asked Elyan. Arthur looked at him then at Balinor.

"We'll deal with that in time" he said. Then he looked back at the remains of Kalaros.

"But we have to Deal with Merlin first" he said, as he turned away.

The small hut was cold, almost freezing, situated as it was in the ice and snow covered mountains. Merlin, Leon, Thomas and Percival shivered, but hate had a way of keeping one warm. They were battered, bloody and bruised, but they were not defeated. They would stay here awhile, heal, become strong again, and then Arthur would pay. Oh how he would pay…

_To be continued…._


	7. The Once and Former Queen

7/12

Merlin

The Once and Former Queen

The week following the fall of Kalaros had been the most difficult the land had ever endured. Crops were dead, as were a lot of trees, wildlife and cattle. Damage control had been needed, but the simple fact was that the Shade had done an excellent job of routing out all natural life in the land and destroying it. Food was scarce, people's homes had been destroyed. Collapsing as the Shade rotted their wooden foundations. The one piece of good news was that whatever Balinor had done, it had at least cleared the water supply. The only thing that concerned him, the only thing he found he could focus on was that despite everything that had happened, the destruction of his fortress home, the destruction of Kalaros itself, Merlin and the others had escaped, and the simple fact was that he had no idea where to find him.

"Sire?" George said softly, from behind him. Arthur blinked, realising George had spoken.

"I'm sorry Gorge, what was that?" Arthur asked, looking over to him.

"I asked if there was anything else you needed" he said. Arthur shook his head.

"No, thank you, that will be all" Arthur replied. George bowed, and left the room, Arthur already lost in his thoughts again, not even noticing as Gwen entered, carrying a sleeping Balinor in her arms. She looked at him, then sat on the bed next to him.

"Worried?" she asked softly. Arthur nodded.

"Very, we destroyed is home, if he wasn't hell bent of killing us all, you bet he will be now" Arthur said. Gwen nodded, shifting Balinor's weight in her arms.

"We have faced worse than this in past" she said, "and it has cost us, but we have survived, no evil Arthur, no matter how great, can ever truly defeat us" she said. Arthur nodded, but then sighed.

"But this is different" he said. "It's weird, but it seems like everything we've faced, Morgana, Morrigan, The Great Dragon, Morgause's undead army, it feels like its all been a prelude to this" he said. "Morrigan knew how powerful Merlin was, she knew she couldn't defeat him herself so she had to use Thomas to do so, and even then.. even as he was dying. Even then he destroyed her, and now I find myself looking back over past victory's, and I wonder how much was my doing, and how much was Merlin's" he said, then he stood up, taking Balinor from Gwen, moving to the crib as she watched him.

"My father once said it seemed like I had a guardian angel, I'm starting to think it was him, Merlin" Arthur said, as he tucked the covers up around Balinor. He looked at the child fondly, then turned around to face Gwen.

"Arthur, as true as that may be, Merlin is dead, and you know more than anyone" she said. Arthur nodded.

"and I'm not disputing that, because, yes that person at the Fortress, it looked like him, sounded like him. Hell that all looked and sounded like they should, but you didn't feel it Gwen, it was evil, pure evil I felt when I was near them, and that's what worries me, because it scared me" he said. Gwen stood and went to him, taking his hand.

"Then we must prepare" she said. "If you're right, then sooner or later he'll start again" said Gwen. Arthur nodded, then kissed her forehead.

"It's late, we should try to get some sleep" he said.

"I'd agree, but as bedtime conversations go that wasn't one of the nicer ones" she said. Arthur smiled.

"Sorry, do you want me to sing to you?" he asked, grinning. Gwen opened her eyes in mock horror.

"I've only just got the baby to sleep" she said. Arthur nodded, then frowned, even as Gwen started laughing.

The dead squirrel slammed onto the table with a thud, Leon looking up as Thomas walked into the freezing hut.

"And this is?" he asked, his one good eye looking at the corpse.

"Dinner, eat or don't I really don't care" Thomas replied, pulling out a wooden chair and sitting down, propping his feet up on the table next to the corpse.

"I would prefer it if I didn't have to smell your feet while I eat" Leon growled. Thomas looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Have you smelt yourself recently?" he asked.

"I should gut you now" Leon growled. Thomas laughed.

"I'd like to see you try, I really would" he said then he took his feet off the table and leant forwards.

"Merlin may be powerful Leon, but I am nowhere near as forgiving as he is" he hissed, before standing and walking to the other side of the room, aware of Leon's gaze on him.

"I hate this" growled Leon, biting into the squirrel, "Why couldn't he just kill the damned child and be done with it? No he has to gloat, and now do you see where this has put us?" he continued.

"Yes, because unlike you, I'm not blind" said Merlin walking in. "Unhappy with your lot in life? Feeling depressed?" Merlin asked almost sympathetically, patting Leon's head like a caring father would. Leon pulled away, but remained silent. "Well boo hoo" he finished with a resounding slap around the back of his head. "I really don't care what you think" he said, whirling as Thomas suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his ears.

"Thomas?" asked Merlin, looking at him, before he and Leon did the same, Percival crashing through the door, also holding his ears.

"What is that damned noise!" roared Thomas. The pitch only they could hear becoming higher and higher, until, it reached such a crescendo they all simply collapsed.

Arthur snugly in bed turned over, opening one eye briefly to see Balinor looking at him.

"how'd you get out of the crib?" Arthur asked half asleep.

"flied" Balinor replied, then pointed at him. "dool"

"I am a king I do not drool in my sleep" Arthur said. Balinor pointed again.

"still dool" he said. Arthur wiped his mouth, feeling the wetness and sighed.

"you win King dool" he said.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" asked Gwen sleepily, from beside him.

"Losing an argument with a baby" he replied.

"Oh, that's nice" she replied, settling back under the covers. Balinor continued to stare at Arthur, who stared back.

"Balinor, its early.. go to sleep" Arthur said. Balinor held out his arms.

"up" he said.

"No.. crib" Arthur said. Balinor shook his head.

"Up" he said again. Arthur sighed and picked him up where he snuggled between Arthur and Gwen.

"now sleep" said Arthur. Balinor nodded and snuggled up against him. And for one precious moment before sleep claimed him again, Arthur smiled.

Morning broke across the kingdom, and George quietly entered the chambers, seeing Gwen awake. She shook her head, and he frowned, looking at the bed, his eye brows raising seeing Arthur hugging Balinor, both sleeping softly, He looked back to Gwen who grinned, then looked up as Rory and Elyan entered. They moved over softly, taking in the sight, both smirking, at this incident that the King would most certainly deny later.

"Sorry, but he's needed" whispered Rory. Gwen frowned.

"Problem?" she asked.

"No, Gaius and the others are back, with guests" she said. Gwen nodded, then turned to Arthur.

"Arthur" she said. He lot out a resounding snore, but otherwise made no sound. "Arthur" Gwen said again.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"You're needed" she said.

"Now? Gwen I'm tired, tonight yes?" he mumbled. Gwen's eyes went wide. George blinked, Rory suddenly found something very interesting under her fingernails and Elyan just looked at his sister.

"Arthur!" Gwen shouted. Arthur opened his eyes, looking up, seeing the people watching them.

"I'm up!" he said.

"tonight maybe" said Rory, getting a slight elbow in the ribs from Elyan. Arthur looked at them, then blinked.

"Why are you all in my chambers?" he asked.

"We thought you should know that Gaius and the others have returned, the Queen of Karish is with them" said Elyan. Arthur nodded.

"George?" he asked.

"Your clothing is ready sire, when I heard we had guests I took the liberty of preparing you some suitable attire" he said.

"Thank you" he replied, looking at Rory and Elyan.

"Please tell them I will be down shortly" he said. Rory and Elyan bowed and turned.

"I can't believe you said that" whispered Elyan.

"Oh that was too good an opportunity" she replied with a chuckle as they walked out. Arthur blinked, then looked at Gwen.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"no, no" she assured him. He slowly nodded, then stood, Balinor sleeping on blissfully unaware.

It was twenty minutes later when Arthur strode into the audience chamber with Gwen, carrying Balinor. He smiled as he approached Gaius, who bowed.

"Its so good to see you all" he said, meaning it. Then he looked at Morgana, before turning away.

"My liege may I present her Royal majesty, Queen Andrea of Karish" said Freya, bowing. Arthur walked to the regal looking woman, bowing as he stopped before her.

"It is an honour" he said. She smiled and returned the bow.

"I assure you it is mine" she said, "Karish owes Camelot a great deal" she said.

"No, your citizens aided one of our own without asking anything in return, it is use who owed you the debt" he replied. She smiled again, it faltered for a moment.

"Camelot has had a time of it recently, the Shade just one among them" she said. Arthur nodded.

"You know then, about our own battle" he said.

"The Queen was kind enough to give us food and shelter after we were saved" said Kyle, from the middle of the line.

"Then Camelot owes you yet again" Arthur replied.

"No, there is no debt, your supplies helped us more than you can ever know in our war against the Dark Dragons, what is one life, or even five, compared to hundreds" she said. Arthur smiled and then gestured for Gwen to join them.

"May I introduce my wife, Guinevere" he said. Gwen bowed.

"My Lady" she said. Andrea, smiled at her, then looked at Balinor.

"Your child?" she asked. Arthur shook his head.

"no, this is my ward, Balinor" he said. "the son of a, very dear friend" he said.

"I see" Andrea said, smiling at the boy, who was clutching back into Gwen.

"I'm sorry, he's very shy with new people" Gwen said. Andrea nodded.

"It is understandable, we saw what happened at the Fortress, the battle with Merlin" she said. Arthur frowned.

"the queen has magic" said Morgana speaking up. Arthur looked at Andrea, and nodded.

"I see" he said. Then he smiled. "Well I take it you must be weary from your trip, please, allow my servant to show you to a suitable room, perhaps you may dine with us later, I'm afraid it will not be much however" he said. Andrea bowed.

"It is no bother, I have had some food brought with us from Karish, we too had to deal with the Shade once, so we know what the times following are like" she said.

"again you are most Gracious" Arthur replied. Andrea smiled, and then with a bow to those she had travelled with, left the room with George. Arthur watched her go then when the doors were closed, sat back, frowning.

"Sire?" asked Gwaine. Arthur looked at him then the others.

"Apologies, my mind has been fond of wondering these past few days, go, get some food and rest, all of you" he said. The group, except Morgana bowed, and then left the room. Gwen looking at Arthur.

"I don't trust her" he said softly. Gwen sighed and looked at him.

"Arthur, if this is about her having magic-"

"no, I trusted Merlin with my life and _he_ had magic, its not that. She was too sure, too practiced" he said. Then he sighed, throwing his hands up, exasperated. "or perhaps I'm just, reading too much into it" he said.

"Possibly, I mean you've had a lot to deal with lately" said Gwen. Arthur looked at her and nodded.

"You're probably right" he agreed, but deep down he wasn't sure, not at all.

They awoke to stinging cold, snow blowing in the open door. Shivering Percival stood and closed it, looking around as Merlin and the others slowly sat up.

"What was that?" demanded Leon.

"I don't know" Merlin said, eyes narrowed. "Something new, powerful, something that doesn't belong" he said.

"More powerful than you?" asked Leon.

"Possibly" Merlin said, causing the others to look around at each other, aware of the cost that admission from their leader.

"Something to do with Arthur?" asked Percival. Merlin shook his head.

"no, I've not felt this before. But its familiar" he slammed the table as he leant on it. "Why?" he demanded. Slowly he looked over at the others.

"So what now?" asked Leon.

"We find and destroy it" Merlin said.

"I hope you will find this comfortable my lady" said George as he led her into the guest room. She smiled as she looked around.

"This will be perfect, thank you George" Andrea replied, looking at him. George bowed and stepped back.

"If you require anything please ask" he said.

"Thank you" she said. George bowed again and stepped out of the room. Andrea allowing the smile to fall from her face as she looked around, a moment later the door opened and Steven entered, bowing.

"My lady" he said.

"this will be easier than I believed" she muttered, going to the window. "This land is already defeated" she added. Behind her Steven stepped forwards.

"My lady?" he asked.

"I do not intend to allow Karish to be at anyone's Mercy again, and the only way to assure us of that is to make sure all lands bow to us" she announced. Steven bowed to her, but remained silent, slowly she turned to him.

"You do not approve?" she said.

"It is not my place to approve or not" he said. She sighed and went to him.

"Steven, you have been my right hand for many years, I believe we can be honest" she said.

"My lady, Camelot aided us, to attack them or plan it, it is wrong to me" he said. Andrea smiled at him.

"And too me my friend, but I must look out for Karish first, for there may come a time when we are not allies" she said. Steven bowed, but remained silent. "do not judge me now my friend" she said. "soon all lands will know the peace of Karish" she said.

"All lands my lady?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"All lands" she replied.

Dinner went pleasantly enough, Andrea explaining how they had managed to cleanse the soil enough to allow crops to grow again after the Shade, but she admitted, the Shade in Albion had been more powerful, so she wasn't sure it would work, before the topic turned to the other problem.

"These.. Death guard, the ones who were resurrected" she said. Arthur looked at her over his goblet while Gwen shifted uneasily.

"What of them?" he asked.

"Sorry, I know it must be painful for you, Gaius was kind enough to tell me a little about them. The Warlock, Merlin he was your dear friend wasn't he?" she asked. Arthur put the goblet down, and slowly nodded.

"Yes, but they were all my friends, Leon, Percival and Thomas. Dedicated until the end" he said.

"It was a large battle?" she asked.

"Large enough, we lost so many that day. That's why I had the monument built, so people would never forget" he said. Andrea smiled.

"Perhaps I should do that in Karish. That is the problem with wars, often it is the living who celebrate, yet there are those who do not return who deserve so much more recognition" she said.

"Very true" said Gwen, speaking up. Andrea smiled.

"Its strange, Merlin was much a hero in Karish" she said. "When he was found, near death, there was no indication he would prove to be our saviour" she said. "When he killed the Dark Dragon that day. It was if the people awoke, and then when the most powerful ones vanished, they rose up" she said.

"He'd be glad to hear that" said Arthur. Andrea nodded.

"But we still fear, the Matriarch, she is still somewhere at large, and we are preparing for the day we will have to deal with her" she looked up to see Arthur smiling.

"Have I amused you?" she asked, frowning. Arthur shook his head.

"No, not at all, except she came here to Camelot with her, what did Merlin call them? Brood" Arthur said.

"She's here?" asked Andrea, her eyes widening.

"In a sense" Arthur replied. "She's dead, they all are" he added. Andrea blinked.

"Surely there is some mistake, she was far too powerful, how would you have killed her?"

"Merlin.. again" said Arthur with a grin.

"He must indeed been powerful" she replied.

"It helped he was a Dragonlord" said Gwen with a smile. Andrea nodded, then smiled.

"My people, they will be overjoyed to hear she is gone" she sounded almost excited.

"when will you be returning to Karish?" asked Gwen pleasantly. Andrea smiled again.

"The day after tomorrow, I will be helping Freya and Morgana tomorrow, to see if we might somehow make the land fertile somehow" she explained. Gwen nodded.

"Your help is most appreciated" Arthur said. Andrea shook her head.

"It is nothing, the land is no good to anyone if it cannot flourish, as was the case in Karish" she said. Then she stood with a yawn.

"If I might be excused, I feel sleep creeping upon me" she said. Arthur nodded.

"Of course my lady" he said. She bowed to him and Gwen then left the room, as soon as the doors closed Gwen and Arthur looked at each other.

"What did she mean by that? The land is no good to anyone?" he asked. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You're doing it again, seeing things that aren't there" she said. Arthur shook his head.

"I've never ignored my instincts Gwen, never" he said. Gwen smiled and shook her head.

"Arthur, at the moment, with all that is happening, can you honestly say they're right?" she asked.

"You don't find anything odd about her?"

"No. We aided her in a time of need and she want's to do something, no matter how small to aid us, is that so bad?" she asked.

"My father would be suspicious" Arthur said, looking back at the door.

"Arthur, if your father were here we would be at war with her because she has magic" Gwen pointed out. Arthur shook his head and looked at her.

"do you always have to be right?" he asked.

"no, but it keeps you on your toes" she replied with a grin.

Andrea rushed to her chambers, smiling brightly, Steven looking up as she entered.

"my Lady?" he asked. She looked at him, still smiling.

"The Matriarch, it came here" she said. Steven's face fell.

"then we must return to ready our-"

"No… it is dead" she said. Steven blinked at her, then shook his head.

"How could they have destroyed it?" he asked. She looked back at him from the window where she had moved to.

"That… Merlin, was also a Dragonlord apparently" she explained. Steven moved up behind her.

"And? The Dark Dragons heeded to no Dragonlord" he said.

"Indeed, but don't forget he was also a powerful Warlock" she reminded. Steven nodded, then looked away.

"Has this… altered your plans?" he asked hesitantly. Andrea smiled and then shook her head.

"no, if anything we can begin ahead of time" she said. Then she turned away going to the bed. Steven walked to the door.

"Steven" she said she sat down on the mattress. He did not turn back. "I do this for Karish, not because I want to" she said.

"Of course. Good night my lady" he said, before he opened the door and walked out.

Morgana opened her door, her eyes widening slightly at the person before her.

"Arthur, of all people I hardly expected you to come to darken my door" she muttered.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important" he said. Morgana frowned, then pulled the door open and Arthur walked in. Morgana hissed as she settled into a chair.

"Painful?" asked Arthur closing the door and looking at her.

"Please don't pretend to care, its insulting to the both of us" she snarled the response, "Now what do you want" she demanded.

"Its Andrea" he said. "I don't trust her" he blurted out. Morgana blinked and frowned, and Arthur wondered for the life of him why he had come to her of all people.

"Really? Well, that is a surprise" she said. "For once we agree" she added. Arthur blinked.

"You don't trust her either?" he asked. Morgana shook her head.

"No. She knew far too much about the Shade, far too much about what was happening here, and when Merlin sent his pet Dragon after us she wasn't as surprised or annoyed as I would have been" she said.

"The Dragon? Merlin sent Kilgharrah after you?" Arthur asked. Morgana sighed.

"Is the conversation about The Dragon or Andrea?" she snapped. Arthur blinked, then nodded.

"Andrea" he agreed. Morgana nodded and leant back as far as she could.

"Tell me, why do you distrust her?" she said. Arthur shrugged.

"there's something about her. She's too prepared, too willing to help. Yes we sent her some supplies, but that doesn't mean we're best friends" he said. Morgana considered his words for several moments, then nodded.

"I have no answers for you" she said at length. "Except she must be watched"

"well that's helpful" Arthur muttered. Morgana sat up, wincing.

"What did you expect? No I do not trust the woman, but I don't trust anyone" she sniped. Arthur nodded, and turned away.

"Then I'm sorry I wasted your time" he said as he opened the door. "I'll see if Gaius can get you some pain relief" he added as he closed the door. Morgana stared at it for a moment then stood, moving to the window. They were not friends, not even close. Once it had been different. Then the magic had started, and the people she thought of as friends, they had turned away from her, shunned her when she needed help. The Ironic thing about it, the first person who had found out, the first person who had at least tried to help her, had been a magic user himself. He could have helped her, shown her what to do, but instead he had sent her to the Druids, and that was the day Lady Morgana had died. Not with her manipulations with Morgause, not with her constant plotting, no. It was the day she went to the Druids, accepted she was a magic user, and realised how much she hated Uther. Now she realised, as she looked out of the window, she hated Arthur yes, and Gwen for taking her throne. But she hated one person above all others. Merlin. He had killed the Lady Morgana, left her this twisted, bitter woman, now scarred. She smiled suddenly. It was a liberating thought, to realise who your true enemy was. Emry's would lead to her downfall, she had been told. But he had let Morgana fall long before she had been told that. Slowly she smiled, despite the pain. She know what she would do, she would help Arthur, and when the Time came to deal with Merlin, well her revenge would be that much sweeter. And if Freya got caught up in it, too bad, with that final thought in her head, she moved to the bed and got in, staring at the window as her plan for revenge grew.

The following day Freya and Morgana left the city with Andrea, their task to see if they could make the land fertile again, Morgana watching Andrea closely all the time, also aware that her ever present Bodyguard was nearby, even though he seemed very preoccupied and quiet.

"Here should suffice" said Andrea when they had moved about a quarter of a mile from the city. The group stopped, looking around.

"And why here?" asked Freya. Morgana wondering the same thing.

"because this area has no rotting trees, nothing to interfere with what we have to do" Andrea explained, as Steven handed her a vial. Kneeling down, she uncorked it, pouring it onto the dead ground, Freya and Morgana watching with interest. Andrea looked at Steven, and held out her hand, Steven handing her an acorn, which she placed in the centre of the spot she had just poured the contents of the vial on.

"_Limuna" _she said softly. Nothing happened at first, then the acorn began to vanish into the earth. She watched for a moment then stood.

"Well?" asked Morgana.

"Did it work?" added Freya. Andrea looked down at the spot and frowned.

"This, this was a powerful Shade" she said. Then shook her head. "the magic is not taking to the earth" she expanded, then looked at the two women. "For what it's worth, I am sorry" she said.

"What id all three of you try?" said Steven stepping forwards. Andrea looked at him, giving a look that might have been contempt, aware that behind her, Freya and Morgana also watched. Slowly she nodded and forcing a smile turned back to the others.

"We can but try" she said, kneeling down again. She looked up at Morgana and Freya and gestured them to kneel with her. They looked at each other, then did so.

"The spell itself is simple, but you must be sure your mind is clear when you cast it, no doubt's no hesitations" she explained. The two women nodded and then held their hands over the spot.

"_Limuna"_ they all intoned, watching the ground. Slowly they looked at each other, then Andrea shook her head again.

"I am sorry" she said again, then frowned as, from beneath the ground there was a ripping noise. Freya's eyes widening as from the centre of the spot, a thing, green tendril began to sprout, the area around it, slowly becoming a soft shade of green as grass began to sprout from the ground.

"I take it back, there is some hope after all" she admitted. Turning her friendly gaze towards Steven where it became hard, a look not unnoticed by someone who was watching for it. Morgana slowly stood, Freya with her. Andrea following a moment later. Andrea looked at the two women.

"It will take several weeks, but the land will live again" she said, then without another word, she walked away.

Nearly an hour later, Arthur looked up as Morgana entered the audience chamber. He held up his hand for silence, then spoke.

"Morgana?" he asked, aware of the distrusting looks everyone was giving him.

"I think we need to talk, in private" she said. Arthur frowned, but slowly nodded.

"Leave us" he ordered the council members, they looked concerned, between their King and their enemy.

"Oh please, If I wanted to kill Arthur he would already be dead" she said, watching as the council members slowly left the room, the doors closing behind them.

"Well?" asked Arthur.

In her chambers Andrea was livid, pacing the room like a caged animal.

"I trusted you" she snarled. Steven however for once did not look away.

"As I trusted you my lady. You had no intention of healing this land, not until it was yours" he stated. She stopped pacing and turned to glare at him.

"And now instead of a beaten land we will have to march our forces here that much faster before than can recover!" she roared. Steven shook his head.

"I have known you for eight years my lady, never once in that time have I had cause to doubt you, but this.. this is wrong" he snapped.

"Why is the protection of our land wrong?" she demanded.

"Because I have seen these people, as have you, they have aided us without knowing us, not asking anything in return except shelter from the Shade!" he suddenly snapped.

"then you are a fool, we have known many times in the past one days ally is another days enemy, have you learned _nothing?_" she sneered.

In the audience chamber, Arthur was watching Morgana as she gathered her thoughts. Finally she nodded.

"The 'cure' took to the land" she said. Arthur smiling at the news. Morgana shook her head, "but don't think she is any friend of yours. I saw the look on her face, she wanted it to fail, if not for her bodyguard, she was willing to give up on one try" she explained, "and she was not happy when it succeeded" she added.

"But this makes no sense" said Arthur.

"Then you Arthur, are as blind as you are a fool" she spat.

"So, what will you do?" asked Steven looking at Andrea. She glared at him.

"The only thing I can do, now you have forced my hand, I will take Camelot now" she said, storming out. Steven snarled, as he ran after her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" asked Arthur. "With new allies Camelot can only grow stronger" he said. Morgana grabbed his arms in rage.

"You came to me, and asked a favour, now granted I chose to do that favour not out of any respect to you but for what is rightfully mine. You said yourself, you do not trust her, now you not only doubt what I have said, but your own instincts" she hissed at him. Arthur blinked, shaking his head.

"No.. No I trust my instincts" he said.

"Then listen to what they are saying!" she yelled, even as outside there were several screams and crashes. Morgana whirled around, even as Arthur unsheathed his sword. A moment later the doors burst open and Andrea sauntered in, Steven behind her, before the doors slammed shut, sealing Arthur and Morgana inside the room with the insane queen and her bodyguard, Steven. Arthur glared at her, sword held high.

"What did you do?" asked Arthur, his sword wavering. Andrea smiled at him, then looked at Morgana.

"You think, that all this, everything that has transpired has been because of them because of Merlin and the others?" she asked. Arthur frowned.

"You only know Karish as a broken land, a land beaten down by the rule of the Dark Dragons, but it is that no longer, I have magic, and I have used it" she said. Morgana's eyes went wide.

"You…"

"Yes" Andrea said with a smile. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't understand" he admitted.

"Merlin and the others came back wrong, the resurrection went wrong!" said Morgana. "It wasn't the spell at all, it was her!" she yelled.

"And now, my Death Guard shall bring terror to all the lands" Andrea said. "And if they do not bow to me then they too shall suffer from the Shade" she said.

"But we helped you, we were you allies!" roared Arthur, the guards pounding on the doors outside.

"Better to conquer a defeated Ally, then war with a strong opponent" said Morgana. "The shade, in your land, you set it in motion didn't you?" Morgana snapped.

"Of course, our ruler was weak, incapable of nothing but the most menial of tasks. It was under him that we fell to the Dark Dragons. The Dark Dragons, that I summoned! Who better to rule then me!" she said. "Now I think its time to assert my rule here" she said. "Steven, kill them" she ordered. Steven stepped forwards, Andrea's smile turning to a sneer as he turned around, standing next to Arthur.

"My son was four when the Shade took him. The Shade YOU released" he snarled. "He wasn't a strong child, and when the Shade took him he had a fever. And when you _saved_ us… when you destroyed the Shade. My son still died, and the Dragons, all those years lived under the fear of enraging them…. And it was you all along." he was shaking now, fury on his face. "So no your highness.. I will not be doing your bidding" he snarled. Andrea looked at him, then at the others.

"So be it, traitor" she said, then she smiled, four whirlwinds appearing behind her, Merlin, Thomas, Leon and Percival appearing.

"What is this?" demanded Merlin.

"My Death Guard" she said, then pointed at Arthur and the others. "I think I would like you to kill them" she said. Merlin nodded then looked at Thomas and the others, before Percival gripped her tightly.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"No one commands us" sneered Merlin.

"But I created you!" she screamed.

"Even so, we are so much greater than you" Thomas said as Merlin's hands began to glow.

"Merlin-" said Arthur, forgetting for one moment, only to be blasted back by Merlin. Steven helping him to his feet.

"You may have created us, but I was so much more powerful than you to begin with" Merlin said, totally ignoring Arthur. Andrea's eyes glowed briefly, even as behind them the doors slammed open, Freya, Rory, and the other knights rushing in, weapons bared.

"Good bye, my lady" Hissed Merlin, and then with a thrust, punched into Andrea with his glowing fist. The queen screamed, and Percival let her go, even as she became enveloped in a flaming ball, her flash burning, even though she was still screaming, until finally that ceased, all that was remaining was her charred corpse. Merlin looked at it, then kicked it smiling, before he turned to Arthur and the others.

"Don't even think we did this to save you" he said, then they vanished, wind whipping around the room as they did so.

"I don't" muttered Arthur. Beside him, Steven dropped his sword to the floor, falling to his knees, Arthur turned to him.

"My lady's treachery can never be forgiven" Steven said. Arthur shook his head.

"But your honour is intact" Arthur said. "Morgana told me of what transpired while you were out, and how you spoke up on our lands behalf, you have nothing to atone for, what happened was her own doing" Arthur stated.

"What will happen in Karish now she's dead?" asked Gwen. Steven shook his head.

"A new ruler will be sworn in, but I will ensure there are no reprisals on Camelot, once the truth comes out about what she set in motion…." His voice trailed off. Arthur nodded, patting the mans shoulder.

"How can one woman be so twisted to hate so much?" Steven asked at length. Arthur didn't reply, but he did look at Morgana. Slowly she turned away, hobbling out of the room.

"There are many reasons" Arthur said, still looking after the retreating woman. "Sometimes its difficult to see, other times… other times its in plain sight" he said softly. At the door, Morgana paused briefly, then she carried on. Arthur aware, all the while, that he was also talking of himself.

"Oh how touching" mocked Merlin as he watched the scene unfolding before him, the others standing around him. Slowly he waved his hand over the image, it changing to show a village full of people, trying to work the land, rebuild their homes, while children sat in a circle around an old woman who was talking to them. "I think its time we reminded Arthur just what we are capable of" he said.

"No survivors?" asked Leon. Merlin slowly grinned.

"None at all" he answered, before they vanished, the image becoming animated as they appeared in the circle of the children, people began screaming… but they were true to their word.

None survived.

Merlin

Gambit

8/14

"_They say you know when death is around, you can sense it, smell it. Feel its lingering cold touch on your flesh. That is the nature of life itself, of magic. But death had come to this village, far too swift, far too brutally to be anything natural. That was day I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that no matter the cost to me, to my friends, that was the day I knew Merlin had to die, and if there is one thing I have learned, from everyone. The best way to fight magic is with magic. And that day, that was the beginning of the end"_

_Arthur turned away from the corpses that littered the ground before him. Men, women, children. Some burnt, some stabbed, and some torn to shreds, as if attacked by wild animals. Behind him he heard Elyan retching._

"_If Arthur wants a fight, then he will have one, and this time it will be a very, different outcome" said Merlin, as he turned to their captive. Beside them, Thomas clapped him around the head._

"_I will not aid you Emrys" Mordred said. "what you do. This is leading to your own downfall"_

_Rory and Gwen ran from the castle even as part of it exploded upwards in a fireball, Merlin standing on the battlements._

"_Come on sire, surely you have been longing for this day" said Leon as he circled Arthur, weapon drawn._


	8. Gambit

8/14

Merlin

Gambit

"_**They say you know when death is around, you can sense it, smell it. Feel its lingering cold touch on your flesh. That is the nature of life itself, of magic. **__**But death had come to this village, far too swift, far too brutally to be anything natural. That was day I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that no matter the cost to me, to my friends, that was the day I knew Merlin had to die, and if there is one thin**__**g I have learned, from everyone, it is that the best way to fight magic is with magic. And that day, I knew, that was the beginning of the end**__" – Arthur Pendragon._

* * *

><p>The news had come early, Arthur setting out with Gwaine and Elyan, the panic in the villager's eyes, too clear, too powerful to be a lie. Tal'Damia was not a large village, and siuated as it was on Camelot's southern boarders, was also its furthest one, sharing its boarders with Brayards kingdom. The several miles approaching the village was still nothing but hard, dead dirt, the corpses of trees and bushes lining the landscape like ancient, withered claws thrusting from the ground, the putrid remains of animal carcasses littered the ground every so often, now being deal with by the vermin that was slowly taking over, flies and the like dancing around the dead beasts, going to swarm as the horses thundered past, only to land once again, intent on their meal. Arthur didn't care about any of this, not about rotting carcasses, vermin, none of it mattered, because as horrible as those sights were, the horror in the villagers eyes had been so much worse.<p>

It was near to midday when the three of them reached the outskirts of the village, dismounting slowly. They had seen the smoke rising to the air from a mile back, and it had spurned them on more, but now, Arthur wished with all his heart that he hadn't been so eager to reach Tal'Damia. The smoke they had seen in the distance had been from the burnt out houses , beside him, the normally chatty Gwaine remained silent, a testament to what they were witness to the aftermath of. What had happened here, this had been no simple attack, no, this, had been wholesale slaughter of innocents, simply because they could do it. Arthur turned away from the corpses that littered the ground before him. Men, women, children. Some burnt, some stabbed, and some torn to shreds, as if attacked by wild animals. Behind him he heard Elyan retching_._ Taking a breath, wishing he hadn't done so, Arthur turned to Gwaine and Elyan, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Spread out" he ordered, of course, it was futile, there was nothing and nobody left alive in this place. Slowly Arthur moved forwards, trying to, and failing to avert his gaze from the bodies that littered the ground. One of them, an old man, still had his eyes open, his mouth slightly open, the unseeing gaze seemingly to track Arthur, as if to say _you failed us! _Arthur tore his gaze away, only to find himself looking at the body of a young woman, holding a small babe in her arms. The woman had been beautiful at one time, golden locks, falling across a soft face, but the illusion was ruined by the blossom of red that now fought with the soft blue of its original colour. Slowly Arthur turned away, feeling his cheeks going gold with the tears that fell from his eyes. Elyan looked back, seeing his king brought so low, wishing he could help in some small way, Gwaine doing his avid best to avoid the corpses around him as he searched. Arthur stood there for several moments, which was when he heard the noise, a soft sigh. He looked around, seeing nothing but smoking buildings, corpses and his two friends, and neither of them had stopped, or shown any indication they had heard the noise. Slowly he went to move, then it came again, louder. A second later he saw movement just below him, and looking down he saw that the held baby, was slowly moving, its mouth opening, before it gave out a plaintive cry, the knights turned back, hearing the noise, watching as the Arthur took the baby from the dead woman, aware of her blood that marred its tine face.

"sire?" asked Elyan coming over, looking at it, glad to be looking at something alive.

"I… I thought it was dead" Arthur stammered. Elyan nodded and looked around.

"Its lucky, nothing else lives here" he said quietly, even as Gwaine came running around the corner of one of the larger buildings.

"Sire!" he called out, Arthur turning to face him. "You'd better see this" Gwaine said. Arthur nodded and Elyan held out his hands to take the baby, but without a word Arthur shook his head, walking towards Gwaine.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he approached. Gwaine looked briefly at the baby, then looked at Arthur, before pointing to a small recessed wall.

"There" he said. Arthur slowly moved forwards, looking into the small recess, seeing the symbol there, drawn in dark red blood. A spiral with a spear going through it, his blood seemed to chill, for he had seen this symbol before, when he had been acting the mindless slave in Merlin's fortress home.

"Death Guard" he muttered, turning away, even as the baby began to wail again.

"Orders?" asked Elyan, all business. Arthur took a deep breath, then nodded.

"First things first, I want the dead rounded up and cremated, I couldn't help them in life and I'll be damned if they become vermin food in death" Arthur said. "Then we return to Camelot" he added.

"Arthur, You can't fight him, not alone" said Gwen. Elyan frowning. Arthur looked at him.

"This has gone far enough Gwaine. Merlin dies" Arthur replied, turning away, aware of the knights gazes upon him. Slowly he walked back to the woman who had been the baby's mother, and knelt down, whispering to her.

"I hope you can hear me, whoever you are, and I am sorry that I didn't protect you, but I promise your child will live as full a life as I can give her" he said.

* * *

><p>"Tut tut tut" said Thomas, standing beside Merlin as they watched Arthur from the scrying portal. "You missed one, not like you" he added. Merlin turned to look at him and shrugged.<p>

"I think the point was well made however" said Merlin. "Arthur will start to grow desperate, he'll make mistakes, and that will make him a lot easier to deal with" he said, turning away from the image. In the corner of the freezing little hut Leon snorted.

"Dunno why we don't kill the bastard king and be done with it" he said. Merlin sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Leon, I don't want to kill Arthur, not until the end, not until he is truly defeated, and then, when he admits I am and always was superior, then maybe, I'll let him die" Leon looked up and shook his head.

"you play a dangerous game Merlin, be sure you are not giving him enough rope to hang you by" he cautioned.

"At this rate Leon the only person hanging will be you" Merlin shot back, "or do I have to give you another example of my wrath?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Enough" snapped Thomas, both men glancing at him.

"you have something to add?" asked Merlin. Thomas shook his head, frowning, then smiling.

"Percival is bringing us a guest, and I'm certain you'll want to see them" he said focusing on Merlin.

"who?" asked Merlin. Thomas smiled, and turned away. "Who?" demanded Merlin again.

"I think I'll let you have a pleasant surprise, it might cheer you up a little" Thomas said.

* * *

><p>The sun was sitting, and the group worked in silence as they set fire to the bodies of the villagers, paying silent respects to them. And it had fully set when they finally remounted their horses and made for Camelot, Arthur holding the baby the entire time, and it was near midnight when they rode back into the castle, before they dismounted, handing the reigns of the horses to the stable hand, before heading into the castle.<p>

"Arthur?" Gwen's sweet voice carried down the near deserted hallway, and he turned as she moved to him.

"I expected you back long ago, I was worried" she said, even as she examined the faint lines in his face. "Arthur what happened?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said softly, then held out the baby. Gwen frowned, noticing it for the first time.

"Arthur?" she was utterly confused now as she took it from him, then looking at him again.

"She was the only survivor" he told her. Gwen looked down at the baby, then nodded at Arthur, who turned away to Gwaine and Elyan.

"Call the knights and council, emergency meeting" he said, moving away briskly. They nodded, and went to move past Gwen, who caught Elyan's arm.

"Elyan?" she asked softly. He looked at her, his eyes wanting to tell her what had happened, but all he did was shake his head, then pull away to catch up with Gwaine, Gwen watching him go, before looking back at the baby.

"I'm sorry to call you here so late, so I will make this as brief as possible" said Arthur as he stood before the Council and the knights. Gwen was there, still holding the baby, while Freya held the sleeping Balinor, standing close to Rory. Arthur nodded at Elyan and Gwaine.

"As you know we received word that Tal'Damia had been attacked, and so we went to investigate" he said. "When we arrived all we found were corpses, burnt buildings. And one baby that had survived" continued looking around the room. "Upon further investigation we found that the symbol of the Death Guard painted on a wall in blood, Merlin and the others carried out this slaughter" he said. There was a murmur around the room, but Arthur held up his hands. "I speak now as a King who has lost a great deal to them. As have we all. This night, Camelot declares open war on the Death Guard" he announced, the murmurs grew louder, but Gaius's voice carried out above the others.

"Do you even know where they are?" he asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No, which brings me to my second point" he said. "What do you know of seekers?" he asked. Freya gasped, and Gwen looked at her, concerned.

"Sire, seekers are notorious in their dealings, they have no loyalties, and their prices are often steep" said Gaius.

"Nevertheless, they are our best hope of finding Merlin" Arthur said. Gaius shook his head, but remained silent.

"I need to know the name of a seeker, one who still lives" Arthur said.

"Sire, In that I cannot help you" said Gaius.

"Cannot or will not?" asked Morgana. Gaius gave her a cold look.

"Cannot, I do not know of any seekers that still live" he said. Arthur nodded and looked at Freya, she too shook her head.

"A lot of them fell to Uther's hunters and witch finders, If any do exist Then I do not know where" she admitted.

"Morgana?" asked Arthur, not looking at her. Morgana gave a short, sharp laugh.

"If I knew then I would tell you, but I have never had the need for seekers for I have always known where my enemies were" she stated.

"Does anyone know?" asked Arthur, loudly. The room remained silent. Then Rory slowly cleared her throat.

"Sire, no one here may know, but there is one thing that might" she said. Arthur looked at her, and Rory turned her attention to the sleeping Balinor.

* * *

><p>Percival had indeed returned with their guest, but Merlin was watching the scene unfolding before him, more interested in that at the moment.<p>

"If Arthur wants a fight, then he will have one, and this time it will be a very, different outcome" said Merlin, as he turned to their captive. Beside them, Thomas clapped him around the head.

"I will not aid you Emrys" Mordred said. "what you do. This is leading to your own downfall" Merlin looked at the boy, and then laughed, as he stepped slowly towards him.

"Oh, you will help me" he insisted, kneeling down, so he could stare Mordred in the face. "You will help me because if you don't then I will make certain your precious Morgana doesn't live to see the light of dawn again" he said, the he ruffled the boys hair. "And I know how much you care for her" he added, standing. Mordred's eyes never moving from him. "So, Arthur wishes to find himself a seeker" said Merlin, looking at Mordred.

"Where?" he asked. Mordred turned away, Merlin sighed and glanced at Thomas.

"It is cosmically unjust that I can intimidate the adults so easily and yet have so much trouble with children" he said, then he grinned. "I think we need to teach our guest some manners" he added. Thomas smiled. Leon looked away to Percival, then stormed out even as the first fist hit. Percival glowered, then also walked out, Merlin too rapt on the beating being handed out.

Outside, Percival found Leon pacing angrily.

"They are going insane" Leon spat. Percival looked at him, but remained silent.

"Both of them" he added, then he spun on Percival. "The slaughter of women and children, the beating of children, even I fear where they will go next" he growled.

"And what would you have us do?" asked Percival, "Merlin has already nearly killed you once, and I doubt he will let anything happen to Thomas" he added. Leon turned to him.

"True, Thomas we can kill, but Merlin will be the bigger threat" he said. "But there will come a time when he will be weak enough to strike down and I will be ready for him" Leon vowed.

"And Thomas? All it will take is one of his visions and we're both dead men" Percival said. Leon looked away, taking a deep breath.

"Then there is but one course we can take" he said. "We leave, now, and declare our own war on them, even a powerful sorcerer cannot fight two wars at once" Percival laughed at him.

"You're an idiot, we are but two men, a minor annoyance if nothing else" he replied.

"Then its high time they found out how much of a 'minor' annoyance we can be. If we cannot battle him on our own then we will do so with others"

"Such as?"

"Arthur" came the reply. Percival blinked, aware of Leon looking at him. Inside the hut, the sounds of the beatings became louder, as did the cries of pain. "Well?" asked Leon. Percival looked at him, then at the hut, then back at him.

"What of the boy?" he asked.

"Casualty of war" Leon replied. Percival nodded, then together they made their way quickly through the snow.

"The seekers of Thanor, still live" muttered Mordred, his nose bleeding, his eye swollen, but he did not cry. Merlin smiled and nodded.

"See, now was that so difficult" he asked. Mordred was shaking, but not from pain as he looked at Merlin.

"Your downfall has begun" Mordred said quietly. Merlin frowned at him, then shrugged, picking up a knife from the table. Thomas held him tightly as Merlin advanced.

"Thank you for your advice, now, you poor little Druid, I think we should send you on your way" his voice broke into a laugh as Merlin held the knife back.

"Merlin, please" said Mordred. The knife wavered for an instant.

"Mordred? What?" he asked, confused. Thomas, looked at him then poked Merlin in the arm.

"Merlin, kill the little brat and be done with it" Thomas said. Merlin frowned, then shook his head, clearing it.

"Oh, very good, get into my head. Nice try" Merlin snarled, raising the knife again.

_Emrys_ the voice sounded in his head, forcefully, Mordred never wavering in his gaze.

"I said, get out of my head!" Merlin roared at him.

"your friends are gone" Mordred replied aloud. Merlin blinked, then looked at the door, before he moved over and opened it. The heavy snow that was falling had covered their tracks.

"Your downfall begins" The boy replied, before with a final blow to the side of the head from Thomas, he fell unconscious. Merlin looked out into the snow filled landscape, and roared in anger.

* * *

><p>Kilgharrah landed with a thump on the ground, glaring at Arthur who held Balinor in his arms. He had brought Balinor out to the dead clearing to call the Dragon rather than risk having it summoned within the city walls. Balinor was a Dragonlord yes, but he was only a small child and Arthur wasn't sure how much true control he had over the creature.<p>

"Why have you summoned me mortal?" it hissed.

"We need information" Arthur said. Kilgharrah reared back, roaring into the night sky, before his two front legs hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"I DO NOT ANSWER TO YOU!" the dragon roared at him.

"Nevertheless I hold the Dragonlord, he is my charge, and you will answer to me!" Arthur yelled back defiantly.

"You hold the Dragonlord for but the moment, one day, you will not have that luxury" it snarled in reply, eyes narrowing. Arthur stepped forwards, Balinor clinging to him, even as it stared at the Dragon.

"I need to know where Merlin is" Arthur said.

"_need to know.. need to know_, I can answer that quite easily, I do not know" it replied.

"Then I need to know where to find a seeker" Arthur said. The Dragon roared in cruel twisted laughter.

"that knowledge will do you no good Arthur, what is done is done, You have beaten back the Shade, but Merlin is an entirely different matter" it hissed.

"You will tell me where to find a seeker and you will tell me now!" roared Arthur. The Dragon reared back, then leant its head forwards, eyes narrowed.

"Very well, if that is what you wish, the Seekers of Thanor are what you need, but know this, Merlin already knows of your plans and has set his own in motion" it said as it took flight.

"What plans?" yelled Arthur, but the Dragon chose not to reply, flying off into the night. With a weary sigh he turned, running back towards the city.

* * *

><p>"The Seekers of Thanor" said Arthur as he stood in Gaius's chambers with Gwen, Rory, Gwaine, Elyan, Freya and Morgana. "Which is where?" he asked.<p>

"Sire, Thanor isn't a place" said Gaius. Arthur looked at him. "It is the remains of a creature" he said.

"What can that do to help?" asked Arthur.

"forgive me, it is the remains of a creature near the Swamp of Golar" he added. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Figures they would be in a difficult place to find them" he said. The Swamps had many legends surrounding them, not least of which was that only one person had ever managed to cross the Swamp safely, and he had taken a very long time to do so.

"You can't be serious" said Gwen looking at him. Arthur nodded.

"I have to be, if this is how we find Merlin and the others, then this is what needs to be done" he said. "everyone get some sleep, Elyan, Gwaine, you're with me" he said.

"What about me?" asked Rory. Arthur shook his head.

"You and Kyle will need to stay here, Merlin wants me dead, but that doesn't mean he won't attack here" he added. Rory nodded, not pleased, but seeing the logic.

"Sire, I must caution against this" Gaius said. Arthur looked at him.

"I know, but this has to be done" Arthur replied.

"These seekers, did the Dragon say what they would demand in return for their help?" asked Freya. Arthur shook his head.

"no" he admitted. Morgana let out a slow sigh.

"Whatever the price is, you can guarantee it will be a high one" she said. Arthur looked at her, then nodded.

"Then I will pay it" he said. "You have your orders, now get to them" he said briskly, turning and walking out, Gwen cast one last look at the others, before following her husband out.

"Arthur this insane" she said as she caught up to him, Arthur continued walking towards his chambers as he glanced at her.

"Gwen the matter is closed" he said.

"Arthur stop and think for just one damned moment" she said. "You have no idea of what they'll ask for payment, your life, your throne, it could be anything!" she protested. Arthur did stop then, and whirled to face her.

"Gwen, you didn't see that village, the mindless slaughter, the old, the infirm, children, men and woman Gwen, all of them dead, I cannot see that and allow the people responsible to remain at large" he snapped.

"So getting yourself killed is going to make it so much better" she snapped.

"It won't come to that" he insisted.

"How do you know?" she asked. Arthur looked away, then back at her.

"Just trust me, please" he said. Gwen was angry, he could tell by the way her mouth was set, the way her eyes couldn't meet his. Slowly he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please" he said softly. Gwen shook her head and pulled away, remaining silent as she walked on ahead. Arthur following her movements.

* * *

><p>The Seekers of Thanor were a group of six people, all blind. They consisted of Three men and three women of varying ages. They sat in a loose circle on the floor, facing a large crystal situated in the covered rib cage of some ancient dead beast, their mind showing them images form the ages. It was said a Seeker gave up the ability to see in order to access the magical properties of these large crystals. Their minds now showing what their eyes could not.<p>

"So you're the vaulted seekers" said Merlin appearing behind them.

"Young Emry's, long have we been expecting you" said one of the men. "As it was written so long ago, so shall it come to pass" he added.

"Oh, please, no more drivel about destiny and that crap, I followed my vaunted destiny and all it got me in the end was a funeral pyre, so thank you but no, my life is my own now" he sneered.

"One cannot change ones fate Emry's" said a young woman. "Your destiny is far from complete your death was but the first milestone"

"The great Dragon Kilgharrah, has lied to you from the beginning, he was correct in certain aspects, that you would help bring magic back to the land, but in other things…" the first man spoke up again. Despite his feelings, Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"Such as what?" he demanded.

"That knowledge cannot be yours in this current state, but your destiny is entwined with someone else's as well as Arthur's" he replied. "The Dragon never told you the whole truth"

"You will tell me now or I will make your deaths painful" Merlin said, stepping forwards, eyes glowing faintly.

"We are to die by your hand anyway, so such threats are unnecessary" said the Woman. Merlin roared and grabbed her, choking the life from her, his hands glowing as he did so. The man looked up at the noise, but made no other move.

"kill us if you will Emry's, your destiny is now on a new path, one that even you cannot avoid" said the man. Merlin stepped to him, and then he raised his hands. The Seekers did not even scream as he snuffed their lives out. Finally when the man who had spoken died, then did Merlin look at the crystal, and with a roar shattered it into fragments, before, with a snarl, he vanished in a whirlwind of energy.

* * *

><p>Thomas looked up as Merlin appeared, face angry, he advanced on Mordred, the boy looking up at him.<p>

"You will tell me what the Dragon lied about" Merlin roared. "And you will tell me now, because the beating that Thomas gave you is _nothing_ compared to what I can do!" he roared. Mordred opened his one good eye, the other one having swollen shut.

"I do not know" the boy said. Merlin grabbed him and hauled him to his feet.

"Then I suggest you find out" he said, throwing him against the wall.

"What happened there?" asked Thomas looking at him, Merlin glared at him and Thomas was thrown against the wall hard.

"That is none of your concern" Merlin said, Thomas glaring at him as he stood, watching as Merlin paced the cabin.

"I will not have my life set out like a book for people to turn the page on!" Merlin roared, then turned to Mordred. The boy looked at him, but remained slumped on the floor. With a snarl Merlin stormed out of the hut. Thomas looking after him, then at Mordred, before he helped him up.

"If I was you, I would find out what those seekers told him" Thomas said. Mordred looked at him, then back at the open door.

"I cannot" said Mordred. "To do so will cause harm to everyone" Mordred said. Thomas shook his head.

"A bit of information versus Merlin's rage? If I were you boy, I know what one I would choose" Thomas said, Mordred watching him as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan left the castle just before sun up, galloping out at high speed, Gwen and Rory watching from her chamber windows. Balinor standing in his crib, blinking, while Gwen held the baby.<p>

"You think they'll be alright?" asked Rory softly. Gwen slowly shook her head.

"I don't know what to think anymore Rory" she replied, just as softly. "Arthur is taking a mighty gamble with this Seeker business" she added, in her arms the baby scrunched its tiny face up, Rory looked at it and smiled, before turning her attention out of the window.

"We have to trust what he does is right" Rory said. Gwen looked at her.

"How can I have such faith in such a terrible plan?" asked Gwen, Rory smiled, lightly touching her arm.

"Because it is all we have at the moment" she admitted. Gwen nodded and turned to the window.

"I had thought that you would have objected, you have a lot at stake here as well" Gwen stated the baby moving softly in her arms.

"I know, but when I fought Thomas, in the fortress. I knew the man I had loved and married was gone, all that was, was an evil that wears his face" she said. Gwen turned to her, seeing tears stinging Rory's eyes. Gwen reached out with her free hand.

"I'm sorry Rory, I didn't mean to-" she began, Rory forced a smile, shaking her head.

"No, its okay" she insisted. "Thomas is dead, and if needed, he will die again" she said. Gwen looked away from her, nodding, as the two women carried on looking out of the window. Behind them Balinor watched in silence.

* * *

><p>"TELL ME!" Roared Merlin as he beat at Mordred again. The boy was bleeding again, several cuts that had closed from his previous encounter were open again, but still, still the stubborn child refused to speak, or even cry out. Across the room, Thomas watched, wincing with every beat that hit the boy, yes he had beaten the boy earlier, but it was nothing compared to what was happening now. To say Merlin was going insane was an understatement, and truth was, Thomas was pretty certain the boy would soon be dead at this rate. But something had changed, the betrayal od Leon and Percival certainly, then whatever the Seekers had told Merlin.<p>

"Merlin, if you beat him anymore he won't be in a position to tell you anything" Thomas said. Merlin turned his glare to him, the normal composure, the cool, calculating mind was almost gone, replaced by this savage vision.

"Then what would you do?" Merlin sneered.

"If the boy won't talk to protect himself, maybe he will do it to protect someone else" Thomas said. Merlin blinked, then suddenly lowered his hand.

"And what say you to that, _druid_?" asked Merlin as he grabbed the boy roughly.

"I will not tell you" Mordred stammered. Merlin slowly nodded then stood, pushing the boy, who stumbled roughly to Thomas, who grabbed him, while Merlin activated the scrying portal, which showed an image of Camelot, slowly he turned his dark gaze back to Mordred.

"Then watch, as your precious Morgana dies" Merlin said, then vanished. Mordred's eyes went wide, but Thomas gripped him tightly.

"I did warn you" Thomas said, holding the boy's head, forcing him to watch.

* * *

><p>Strangely enough the Swamp of Golar was more alive than the rest of the kingdom. Live still eked out a living within its desolate boundaries, through the mist that hung over its desolate, dark waters, slowly Arthur dismounted his horse, moving slowly towards the edge of the mist.<p>

"Gaius said the remains were on the southern edge of the Swamp" Arthur said to himself. Elyan came up beside him, pointing.

"That would put them that way" he offered. Arthur nodded.

"Through or around?" he queried.

"Normally I would say through, but with the stories of this place" Elyan replied shaking his head. "Sire, I would strongly suggest not entering the Swamp unless it becomes necessary" he said. Arthur nodded at him, as Gwaine stepped up beside them, looking out into the Swamp.

"well if you take out the creepy tress, the murky water, the mist, you might have a nice picnic spot" he said. Arthur and Elyan both looked at him.

"Why did I bring you again?" asked Arthur, looking at him. Gwaine smiled.

"My overly developed charm and humour?" he offered. Elyan rolled his eyes, even as Arthur shook his head, moving back towards the horses. Slowly he turned, walking back as he did so.

"You know Gwaine, I might have to remove your knighthood when we return and make you court jester" he said. Gwaine and Elyan laughed, then their eyes went wide.

"Sire!" yelled Elyan. Arthur drew his sword, spinning around just in time to deflect the blade that was headed for him.

"Come on sire, surely you have been longing for this day" said Leon as he circled Arthur, weapon drawn, a moment later Percival appeared behind him, weapon also drawn, even as Elyan and Gwaine ran forwards. Arthur remained silent as Leon stopped moving. Percival moving to his side.

"A pity, it would make this so much easier" said Leon, taking Arthur's silence as an admission. He looked at Percival then back at Arthur, before turning his sword blade down, embedded it into the ground.

"We have a natural enemy you and I" Leon explained.

"You seriously expect me to trust you after everything that has happened?" demanded Arthur, "I am many things, but I am no fool" he added.

"Oh, But you are, here you come on a merry little chase, when the chances are Merlin has already killed those you seek" Percival said.

"Give me one good reason why I should not strike you down now" Arthur whispered. Leon looked at him then, pointing to his milky, blind eye.

"Merlin is going insane, Thomas with him, they slaughter for no reason, they could strike at the heart of Camelot at any time, but instead they draw out what should be a simple battle, just because they want to see you beg for mercy as they destroy your kingdom around you" Leon said.

"I will never beg, especially to him" Arthur growled. Leon chuckled then, not a pleasant sound either.

"No, I didn't think you would" he agreed. "But far be it for me to offer my counsel" he added. "Make you choice Arthur Pendragon, help us kill Merlin or deal with him yourself"

* * *

><p>Morgana turned the page in the book she was reading, scanning down it whilst Gaius worked across the room with Freya at his side. She scanned down the page, slowly, methodically, then turned it over, then she paused, frowning. It was a long incantation she had found, and the name of the spell was <em>Seloulous la metra no,<em> literally translated as Salvation of the damned. It had taken over a week, but soon her vengeance could begin again, she looked up at Gaius, when the room shook around them. Gaius and Freya glancing at each other then at her, another shake, this one accompanied by an explosion. Freya ran to the window, looking out.

"Merlin" she said softly, seeing him standing on the battlements, throwing magical fireballs and lightning everywhere.

"We have to get out of here" she said, turning back, even as the window behind her exploded inwards with a shower of glass.

* * *

><p>Rory and Gwen ran from the castle even as part of it exploded upwards in a fireball, Merlin standing on the battlements, Rory holding a crying Balinor, Gwen the screaming baby. Merlin looked down at them and smiled, raising his arms, hurling a fireball at them, It was about to hit, when it suddenly reversed course, Merlin's eyes going wide as it hit the battlements, sending him flying back.<p>

"hide now" said Balinor, sweating, even as Merlin staggered to his feet, below him, Gaius, Freya and Morgana ran from the flaming building. Following Gwen and Rory. Merlin looked down at them, his eyes going wide as his true target came into view.

"_Slaptas"_ he intoned quietly, the ground beneath them exploded upwards, sending them flying. Gwen and Rory turning back to watch in horror.

"This was far too easy" Muttered Merlin, he turned to the bell tower, and holding out his hands ripped the supports away, it toppled forwards, Merlin smirking as Gaius, Freya and Morgana became buried beneath it.

"NO!" Screamed Mordred, as he watched the three figures become enveloped by the falling bell tower. Holding his arms tightly, Thomas still found himself struggling against the boy, who suddenly let out a scream of pure magical rage, Thomas being thrown hard into the wall, he felt his head hit the stone, then not much else as the world went dark. Mordred looked at him, then at the scrying portal, before, as fast as he could, he ran from the hut, tears streaking his face.

"NO!" Screamed Gwen, rushing forwards. Rory's eyes went wide and she went to grab her, but the damage was done.

"My lady" said Merlin. And then sent a jolt of lightning out towards her, Gwen's eyes went wide, before she was roughly shoved out of the way by Rory, who dropped Balinor to the ground with a soft thud. The lightning hit her in the back, sending her crashing forwards. Gwen cried out, in alarm, even as the ground below her exploded again. She went to grab Balinor, only to be thrown away by him.

"Balinor please!" she called. Balinor looked at her, blinking. Above them Merlin smiled.

"So young to be a hero" he muttered. "but who am I to argue" he snarled as the lightning lanced out towards the child. Gwen turned away as it hit him, unaware of the wall behind her crumbling. She turned at the last second, running for the doorway, even as it collapsed on her. On the battlements Merlin looked out as the castle continued to burn behind him. In the courtyard rubble was strewn across the ground from the collapsed buildings. People still ran screaming, Rory lay unmoving up against the wall, Balinor near her, also unmoving. Merlin smiled to himself.

"I win" he muttered, then vanished even as the remainder or the battlements collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Arthur" said Elyan, as he, Arthur Gwaine and their two prisoners rode towards Camelot. In the distance smoke bellowed upwards. Arthur's face going white as a sheet.<p>

"Merlin" muttered Leon, Arthur didn't care, all he knew was that he had left his castle, his kingdom almost undefended. He knew his Gambit would come at a price, but not this. This was more than even he could have bargained for. Beyond hearing, feeling only the agonising truth in his heart he sped his horse forwards, people moving out of the way as they helped each other. In some small part of his mind he knew he should have been more concerned than anyone about his people, but at the moment his thoughts were only for his family, so as he rode into the courtyard, he felt the tears falling as people battled to control the fire, to save what they could of the castle, he dismounted, running forwards.

"Gwen! GWEN!" he screamed, looking around, seeing Rory up against the wall, his heart breaking as he saw Balinor not far from her. He ran forwards, stumbling over fallen stone, reaching them, skidding to his knees.

"Balinor?" he said, picking up the limp child. He cried as heard Rory slowly move, in obvious pain.

"Rory?" he asked her. She moved over, her normally delicate face, a mess of blood.

"I tried Sire, I tried so hard" she said, breaking into a slow sob as she saw Balinor, Arthur reached out to her, stroking her face.

"I'm so sorry" he said softly.

"What in the hell?" asked Gwaine as the others finally arrived, Gwaine running over to him as soon as he saw his stricken friend.

"Gwen?" Arthur asked. Rory shook her head, pointing to the collapsed wall. Then she pointed to the other pile of rubble.

"Gaius, Freya, Morgana" she said, her voice breaking. Arthur began to openly cry, holding Balinor close to him, stroking his hair softly. Behind him there was a loud rumble, and he and the others turned to watch as the stone in the middle of the courtyard began to shove aside slowly, from beneath. Arthur just stared, even as Elyan and Gwaine moved forwards, pulling the stone away, a moment later Leon and Percival adding their help. A moment later Percival moved a large rock, to see Gaius looking up at him. The physician's eyes went wide, then wider still as Elyan helped him out, followed by Freya, even as Gwaine and Percival exposed Morgana, who was not moving, a large cut on her forehead, and a slow trickle of blood pooled from her right ear.

"Sire?" asked Gaius, hobbling over, Freya with him, taking in the site of the child in his arms. Arthur looked at them, then began to cry again, Freya falling to her knees at his side.

"Arthur?" the voice was weak, muffled. He looked around slowly, seeing a dark hand reaching for escape. Freya took Balinor, running over to the remains of the wall, clawing at it, pulling stone away.

"Help me!" he cried out. And they did, all of them working together, until Gwen's dust covered face appeared, cuts along her forehead and cheeks. Arthur pulled her free as gently as he could, Gwen, still holding the crying baby in her arms. He fell into her embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he muttered over and over. Hearing the sobs of Freya behind him.

* * *

><p>"Gaius?" asked Arthur. It was night and they had taken over the largest building in town, the Inn, as their makeshift home. The fire's had been brought under control, but parts of the castle would have to be rebuilt. The old physician looked up as he entered the room, Rory on one bed, Gwen on another, Morgana on the third.<p>

"Gwen will recover my lord" he said softly.

"And the others?" asked Arthur quietly.

"Rory has four fractured ribs, and her right arm is broken, I have set the arm as best I can, but she will recover. Morgana however, I have done what I can, but she is the worst hurt of them all, the wound to her head has left her all but comatose my lord. I cannot say when, or if she will wake up" he added, turning away. "There was nothing I could do for Balinor" Arthur heard the sob in the old man's voice.

"this is my fault Gaius, I should never have left" he said, wiping the tears from his red eyes. Gaius turned to him, even as Arthur broke down, finally allowing the emotion from the past hours to overtake him. Gaius moved forwards pulling him into a hug.

"No my lord, you were doing what you thought best" he said softly.

"No Gaius, I allowed my hatred to blind me. People told me not to go, people I care about, and I shoved their concerns aside. I took a gamble and lost, and now people are mourning, injured and dying because of it" he said, his face buried into Gaius's shoulder.

"There is" said a voice behind them, Arthur broke away, seeing Freya standing there, her arm in a sling.

"Freya" he began softly. Freya's own eyes were red, she moved forwards softly, but did not reach out to comfort him.

"Now do you know what you truly face Arthur? Now do you know the truth?" she asked. Arthur looked away, then back at her.

"Yes" he said softly.

"then we make preparations for war" she said, then she turned away.

"Freya" Arthur began. Freya held up her hand.

"Balinor is dead because of your arrogance Arthur, Do not make that mistake again" she added, walking out, Arthur didn't protest, didn't try to follow her, instead he just watched as the door closed.

* * *

><p>"I leave you with one injured boy and you let him escape!" Merlin roared, as Thomas was held against the wall by the same magic that he had used on Leon.<p>

"He used magic! How was I meant to defend myself!" Thomas roared back, even as the flames flickered around him. Merlin didn't care, was, for the moment beyond reasoning.

"Then maybe you're not as useful as I once thought!" Merlin snarled.

"Then kill me and be truly alone, your madness has already cost you two of our number, what difference does it make to lose a third one!" demanded Thomas. "if anything I have earned a swift death" he added. Abruptly the flames ceased and Thomas fell to the floor with a thud, breathing heavily, before he glowered up at Merlin.

"Pity? From you?" he sneered. Merlin shook his head.

"No. because once again you're right" he admitted. Thomas slowly stood, frowning, holding his arm. His armour was streaked with scorch marks.

"I think perhaps its time we began anew" Merlin said turning, as Thomas sat down in one of the chairs.

"But this time there will be no Dragon's to aid Arthur. Kilgharrah or otherwise" he added. "Its time my old friend and his little child paid the price for their interference" he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was the day I knew Merlin had to die, that Merlin and Thomas had to pay the price for their crimes. People I had loved, held dear to me, they had paid their own terrible price. I hadn't seen the truth before that day. I had never expected Merlin to attack any but me. I had a blind vision that somewhere, deep inside that cold, evil shell, the Merlin I knew and loved was still there. But that image vanished when I held Balinor, his own son, a small child with a glorious life before him snuffed out. When I saw Rory, one of the people he trusted with his darkest secret, battered and beaten. When I saw Gwen, the first friend he had ever had, trapped beneath the rubble. And when I saw Morgana, her injury's having got the better of her. That was the day I knew Merlin would have to pay. For if he could do this to his former friends, his own family, then he did not deserve to live – Arthur Pendragon<strong>_

_To Be continued….._

_Author's Note: Okay I know i said this season would be dark, and this chapter was darker than i think all the others put together. So I hope I've not made evil Merlin too evil. but there will be a light hearted comedy chapter soon, to break up the high body count. anyway i hope you're all enjoying this twist in the story, and thank you for reading and all the positive comments and reviews. you'll also notice there is no spoiler for the next chapter, as i want it to remain a mystery, all i will say is that for you Dragon fans, it will be Kilgharrah heavy._

_Xand._


	9. The White Dragon

9/14

Merlin

The White Dragon

"You know what to do" it was a statement, not a question from Thomas as he stepped around the young man who stood before him. The clearing that they had met was empty save the two of them, the nigh air was cold, their breath frosting s they spoke. The man other man was muscular, but dressed in leather, the only other thing adorning him was a necklace with a pendant on it. A dragon with three stars emblemised upon its golden surface.

"I do, but I fail to see why we should assist you, a lot of our number did not recover from the Shade" he replied, eyes narrowed. Thomas stopped pacing, turning to face back of the mans head.

"Because if you succeed then the Order of Sareal will no longer have to operate in silence, live in the shadows of the land. Merlin will guarantee that" Thomas explained. The man tilted his head slightly.

"And if we refuse?" he asked. Thomas let out a low chuckle.

"If you refuse, then the order will find itself a thing of the past. Merlin can guarantee that as well I assure you" Thomas said, slowly he moved around the man, stopping in front of him. "Times are changing, Arthur's rule is coming to an end, now, it would be… beneficial for you to join with the winning side" Thomas said. The man regarded him, but remained silent, before finally nodding.

"I will need to talk to the others before I agree" he admitted. Thomas nodded at him, then turned away.

"I wouldn't take too long in your decision if I were you. Merlin, despite all appearances is not a patient person" he said then vanished in a magical vortex of energy. The man watched the empty space for a few moments then turned and walked back into the dead forest.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up as Thomas reappeared; Thomas smiled and looked at his hand.<p>

"I think I'm getting the hang of this" he said, then looked at Merlin. "Not that I'll ever be up to your standards" he admitted.

"What did they say?" Merlin asked, ignoring Thomas's comment.

"The Order is all but ours" Thomas assured him. Merlin frowned, eyes narrowed. "Oh don't look so concerned Merlin, I've already told them they join us or they die, only an idiot would refuse such an offer" he added. Merlin nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

"I'm taking a lot on faith here Thomas, this had better work" he whispered. Thomas remained silent, instead going to the rat cage and taking one out. Merlin watched him eat, then turned away. It had been a week since Mordred had escaped, and he had punished Thomas. But what he hadn't been obvious at the time had become known three days later. Thomas had been having visions since returning, but after his punishment something had woken inside of him, and he had used magic. Not powerful magic, but it was there. Now Merlin found himself watching his ally closer and closer, not trusting this unexpected development. But the more he thought of it, the more he could not help but see the advantage this gave him. For now, instead of a Warlock and a fighter, Arthur would now have to deal with two magic users. But that was for the future. Best Arthur remain oblivious of that fact, at least until Merlin was ready to announce it.

* * *

><p>Arthur was standing on the Balcony of the Tavern, looking out at the castle. Its normally white walls were blackened with soot, the Battlement's were gone, but so was the rubble that had been strewn across the courtyard. Slowly he took in a deep breath, feeling the cold enter his body. Behind him the door opened, he didn't look back, just listened as the soft footfalls fell on the floor, stopping beside him. Freya remained silent staring at the castle, as he was. There was a lot of tension between them, Balinor's death a substantial part of that tension. Arthur had claimed that responsibility for this awkwardness between them.<p>

"Arthur" her voice was soft, barely carrying on the gentle breeze.

"How are the repairs?" asked Arthur in reply. Freya shrugged.

"Going slowly" she admitted. Arthur nodded, knowing that would be the case, with the damage to the land from the Shade, healthy wood was a precious commodity. Still the spell that Freya, Morgana and Andrea had woven was still taking effect, it wasn't working as near as fast as the shade had, but they had around half a mile of greenery near the kingdom once again. Beside him Freya shifted ever so slightly.

"Arthur I wanted to apologise" she blurted out. He blinked, and then finally turned his attention to her. "I was wrong to speak to you like that, to be so… bitter" she said. "I just saw Balinor and…" her voice caught slightly.

"I understand, I know what you're going through, I feel it as well" he said gently. Freya shook her head.

"But I was selfish, I allowed grief to consume me, not once thinking of what you were feeling" she said. Arthur shook his head sadly.

"I loved Balinor as my own, If I could go back, change that moment I would, he meant more to me than anyone could know" he said. Freya gave a tight, sad smile.

"I know, and you looked to me for support and I turned away. Arthur I never wanted you to go through that pain alone, that you did, that was my arrogance" she admitted, then she let the tears fall, Arthur pulling her into a soft embrace.

"Arthur I am so sorry" she said as she sobbed. Arthur kissed the top of her head, looking up as Gwen walked out, having recovered from her injury's mostly intact. She smiled at him, and he held out his hand to her, she moved forwards, taking it even as Freya embraced her. People in the street below looking up, aware of the personal tragedy that had befallen the king and his allies. That this display of affection was taking place in view of them only made them more assured that their king was a good and just one.

"Sire, you should come" said Gaius, poking his head out of the door. Arthur looked over at him, frowning. "Rory is awake" he added. Arthur nodded and pulled away gently from the two women, leaving them there as he walked into the dark interior of the Inn.

* * *

><p>Rory attempted to stand as Arthur walked in, but he shook his head, she smiled gratefully, remaining on the bed as he approached.<p>

"Sire" she said softly. Arthur sat down opposite her, aware of the still comatose Morgana lying behind him.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently, noticing the bandage on her head and the sling on her arm.

"I've felt better" she admitted. Arthur allowed a small smile to touch his lips.

"What do you remember?" he asked her gently. Rory turned away, blinking.

"all of it" she said. Merlin appearing on the battlements, Balinor saving Gwen, the pain as I hit the wall, hearing Gwen scream as the one behind her collapsed…" She said, even as the images flashed through her mind in rapid succession.

"Gwen said you pushed her out of the way when Merlin tried to attack her" Arthur said.

"Yes, a lot of good it did anyone" she replied, almost bitterly. Arthur shook his head.

"Don't sell yourself short Rory, If it hadn't been for you then who knows how this would have turned out" he said. She looked at him then, then away again.

"Gaius says I have a fractured collarbone, a few bruised ribs, nothing too serious" she said. Arthur nodded at her.

"I know, I've been in here every night checking on you and… Morgana" he said. Rory smiled.

"Thank you" she said. Arthur shook his head.

"no, I just wish I could have done more" he said.

"How is she?" asked Rory, looking past him. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know, still comatose" he admitted, then gave a short sharp bark of a laugh, Rory looking back at him frowning.

"It's weird" he admitted. "She has been a constant pain in my side for so many years.. so many battles, and yet. If I could see her wake up, give me some hateful comment, it would be alright" he said. Rory frowned. "Oh, don't get me wrong, she's not my friend, not anymore, but lately, I've begun to wonder what would have turned her so dark, I know my father would have said the magic, but no, its more than that" he said. "is it something I did?, or my father?" he wondered aloud. Rory smiled and shook her head.

"If she had come to you, I don't think you would have turned her away" Rory admitted. Arthur shook his head.

"I'm not so sure, it was so… engrained back then, magic and magic users were evil. A _thing_ to be wiped out before they could do damage" he said. "And then everything happened, My father died, The battles with Morgana, the Rage, learning Merlin had always had magic, then Morrigan and the battle where he died, now here we are, fighting the corpses of men I once respected. And one who was my brother, magic be damned" he admitted. Rory was silent for several moments, never having had Arthur admit so much to her before, slowly she reached out her good hand and placed it on his shoulder, then she smiled.

"I knew the Merlin with magic" she said. Arthur looked at her, frowning.

"He was a good man, and so dedicated to you and Camelot" she began. Arthur listened.

* * *

><p>The clearing was not empty this time, the man was there, a lot of the order of Sareal in tow.<p>

"You said he'd be here, so where is he?" demanded a woman from behind him, before he could reply there was a blast of wind and Thomas appeared.

"You're late" said the man, stepping forwards. Thomas regarded him with a tilted head.

"Then I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but you know how it is, things to do, people to kill" he replied. "I take it you have discussed our… proposition with your drinking buddies" Thomas said mildly. The man snarled at the obvious insult.

"We have. The arrangement is… agreeable, but we demand certain assurances you will keep your word" he said. Thomas laughed at that.

"A man of no honour demands such a thing in return, oh I like that" he said, then faster than anyone could see Thomas had the mans throat in his hand, gripping tightly. "You'll just have to trust me" Thomas sneered. The man struggled for a moment before Thomas lowered him to the ground, letting him go. The man coughed as he drew air back into his lungs, before he looked up at him.

"Now now Thomas, that is no way to behave with a valued ally is it?" asked Marlin stepping out. The crowed gasped as he walked forwards, they were afraid of Thomas, that was certain, but if they were afraid of him then they were terrified of Merlin. Thomas looked at him, bowed and moved away. The man was much taller than Merlin, but his gaze never met his.

"I give you my word that when this is over the Order of Sareal will become a power within the land" Merlin said. "But, it all depends on how well you do with this task, Find the White Dragon, find it, and capture it" he stated.

"It will not be easy" stammered the man. Merlin smiled at him, a smile that quickly went dark.

"What of the other one?" asked a voice from the crowd. Merlin looked over.

"Kilgharrah? Well he's about to see what it means to anger a Dragonlord" Merlin said, then he handed the man a small crystal. He took it and frowned.

"When you have the Dragon, use this, we'll be along soon enough" Merlin said, then he turned away.

"Thomas" he said. Thomas grinned and then following Merlin they both vanished. After a few moments an older man stepped forwards, clasping the other man by the arm.

"I do not trust them" he said, his eyes narrowed. The man turned to him, head tilted.

"nor do I, but better to deal with the enemy you know than the enemy you don't" he replied.

"this choice is of course yours, but I fear this will get out of hand, very quickly" the man nodded, then pulled away.

"Come, we have our task, so let us attend to it" he yelled. Around him, the other members of the order roared.

* * *

><p>"so, this is how you treat your vaunted allies" snarled Leon as the door opened and Arthur walked in with Gwaine and Freya. Leon and Percival had both been manacled, stripped of their weapons and put into the smallest, dingiest room in the Tavern. Arthur looked at him with contempt.<p>

"This is how I treat the people who have wronged me and have a lot to do to earn my trust" he replied.

"Then you will be waiting a very long time, if you expect us to beg for forgiveness then you are sadly mistaken" he replied. Arthur lost all pretence of charity then and slammed his fist on the table.

"Impressive, perhaps you'd like to throw a goblet or two? Would that make you feel better?" Leon asked, tauntingly. A split second later Arthur's sword was at his throat, point pressed to his Adam's apple.

"You lied to us" Arthur hissed. "We sent men to the small hut, and found nothing…" his voice was a whisper.

"And you're surprised?" asked Percival. "Merlin knows where we are, you think he'd stay there for you to just stumble into him?" Percival asked.

"Then where is he?" demanded Arthur. Leon laughed, despite the sword pressed to his throat.

"Did you really become that stupid in the year we were dead?" he demanded. "We have been here, locked in this room, or did you fail to notice that?" he replied. Arthur glared at him for several moments.

"Arthur" Freya's voice, gentle, serene. Arthur blinked then pulled the sword away.

"Much Better" Leon stated. Arthur glared at him.

"I swear, if this is an elaborate hoax or trick, then I will have your head" he fumed, then stormed out.

"You're welcome to try" Leon muttered. Slowly Freya moved over to him, glaring down into his eyes.

"Oh believe me, if this is a trick, he won't have to deal with you. And I can be so much worse" she whispered. Then turning, glaring at Percival, she left the room.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're here?" said Thomas as he and Merlin stood looking at the ruins of their former citadel. Merlin glanced up at him.<p>

"Because something has survived here" he replied, then he grinned. "Something that will make Arthur wish he was never born" Merlin muttered, stalking forwards. Thomas behind him.

"We should be dealing with the Dragon" Thomas stated.

"Oh we will be Thomas, I just need to find the book first" Merlin told him.

"What book?" asked Thomas. Merlin just grinned at him in reply.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"It's there Helios, just as Thomas promised" replied his subordinate. Helios looked around the side of the large rock he was hiding behind, scanning the view before him.

"I see no… ahhh there it is" he muttered, spotting the White Dragon sleeping on its roost, unaware that it was being watched. Slowly Helios looked back at the nearest person to him.

"An idea's on how to capture it?" he whispered.

"We should have had Sardor with us, at least then we'd have some magic to use" the man replied. Helios rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the small white Dragon, considering his options, slowly he turned back.

"Use the nets first, keep it low to the ground"

"It'll burn the nets"

"Not if we're quick enough, if we use enough of the sleeping agent on it, it'll be out before it knows what's happening" Helios said.

"Will that stuff _even work_ on a Dragon?" asked a woman from the back of the group.

"Sardor assured me not even the most powerful of creatures can resist its effect for long"

"You'd best be right Helios, or this will be the end of the order"

"I am" Helios replied. "Now on my signal, attack"

* * *

><p>Aithusa slept fitfully on his small roost, the land was in turmoil, and, as a creature of magic, he could feel the land trying to recover from the shade, he could also feel the pain of the one who had been his father. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, returned from the dead but conflicted. Mad even. It was a sorrowing feeling, despair and grief wrapped in glee and maliciousness. That was not existence, it was torture. Slowly he opened one eye, hearing something nearby. Raising his head he scanned left and right, watching. He could feel it nearby, but whatever it was he had no idea. That was when they rushed from their hiding places, hundreds of men and woman, all of them yelling as they moved towards him. The White dragon was startled, and sat up, its inquisitive eyes taking them in. then he felt it, the heavy drape of a net entangling his wings. Why were they doing this? Who were these people?<p>

* * *

><p>The Dragon strained against the nets, feeling them beginning to snap. Below him a large dark skinned man pointed up at him.<p>

"Use the vials!" he roared, tossing a vial towards the Dragon. The glass hit his skin, smashing, releasing a foul smelling vapor. A moment later several more of the vials smashed against the young Dragon's skin. The Dragon roared, and belched flame down towards the people who were attacking him, even as he ripped the last of the net free. With a roar he spread his wings, then the whole world went crazy, the view before him spinning around. Aithusa stumbled around for several moments, flapping his wings to no avail. With a last glance at the triumphant looking Helios the dragon tittered, then fell to the ground, its eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Far away, on what had been the remains of his own roost, Kilgharrah looked up into the sky and roared.<p>

"MERLIN!" then, great wings flapping Kilgharrah took flight.

* * *

><p>Arthur found himself sitting alone with Morgana, looking down at her soft features. Now she was asleep, she looked so much like the woman he had cared about, other then the woman who had become his enemy. Slowly he let out a long breath.<p>

"You have caused me so much damned trouble, you know that?" he whispered as he looked at her. "And I don't know why. Was it because of my father? Something I did?" he asked softly. "I cared about you Morgana, we all did. I can understand you not telling Uther, but surely you must have realized I would have protected you? But no, instead you run off with Morgause, go missing for a year, then attack us relentlessly. And I don't know why. Why you didn't feel safe coming to me" he stated. "So you know something? When you wake up, I want to know okay. Because believe it or not, despite everything you've put me through, put us through, all of us, there's not a one among us who wouldn't still try to help you" Slowly he moved a strand of hair away from Morgana's forehead.

"Just. Wake up okay" he whispered as he stood. Slowly he turned and walked away, missing the tear that fell from the corner of Morgana's eye.

Outside, Arthur found Gwen standing with Gaius and Freya. Rory and Kyle were speaking quietly over in the corner of the room, everyone looking up as he approached.

"Problem?" Arthur asked, becoming all business.

"Not as such, we're discussing what to do about Merlin and Thomas" Gwen said, Rory looking over at the sound of her husbands name.

"We need to stop them, this latest attack, the fact Merlin could kill his own son, I know now the Merlin I cared for is gone" Arthur said. "And if Thomas stands with him, then we'll deal with him too" Arthur added.

"Surely there must be some way, some means we can use to change them back" Rory said moving over.

"I'm sorry Rory, if there was I would gladly take it, but the truth is, no one knows a spell to do such a thing" he stated, then he took a deep breath and looked around the group. "I'm am sorry my friends, but when we next cross paths, then only one group of us will be left standing" he stated.

"No Arthur. There is another way" Arthur and the group whirled around to see Morgana leaning heavily against the door, as behind them, Elyan came rushing up the stairs.

"Sire, you'd better get outside" he said. Arthur found himself torn, Gaius taking the initiative and moving over to Morgana with Freya and Rory at his side. Arthur nodded at him, then with Kyle, Gwen and Elyan, moved outside to join Gwaine. The knight was looking up at the sky as people ran around in fear, the cause evident a moment later as Kilgharrah flew overhead.

"Oh hell" muttered Arthur as Kilgharrah swooped low over the city.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Kilgharrah roared.

"I'm here!" Arthur called back, Kilgharrah swooping around the face him.

"This is your fault, you did not protect Balinor, you did not protect my kin! Now he has been taken!"

"Wait, what? Who's taken what?" Arthur asked.

"My own child, Aithusa, now relies on the mercy of the dead warlock"

"Merlin? Merlin has the White Dragon?" Arthur asked.

"You will find him Arthur, you will find them and Rescue Aithusa or I _will_ finish what Merlin began here!" Kilgharrah vowed.

"Where? Where do I go!" Arthur yelled as yet another problem fell into his lap.

"Five miles south of here!"

"Why can't you stop them!" shouted Gwaine.

"Be grateful I have not done so, because if I start attacking I will not be able to stop myself" Kilgharrah said, then before anyone else could reply Kilgharrah swooped up and over the buildings.

* * *

><p>Far away, the Tower of Dolgos stood long abandoned. It's keeper having finally moved on. Now the tower was beginning to crumble. It's traps no longer working now the magic had dissipated from the building. Slowly the man climbed the long staircase, stopping only at the top. Slowly he looked around, taking in the pedestal where the Scepter of Dolgos had once rested, and beside it, the charred corpse of Nimueh. Walking forwards he crouched down and placed his hand on it.<p>

"You yet have work to do" he whispered. His eyes flashed golden and the corpse vanished. Smiling he stood and turned back to the stairs. He grinned evilly to himself. If Arthur and Merlin thought they had trouble _now,_ well no matter how this played out, they'd be in so much more soon enough.

"One down, two to go" he muttered as he too vanished.

* * *

><p>Helios looked at the remains of the crystal that lay shattered around his feet. So far neither Thomas or Merlin had shown up.<p>

"I told you this was a bad idea" hissed a man near to him. Helios looked at him, then at the dragon.

"We'll be in trouble when it wakes up, best to kill it now I say" he added.

"And risk Merlin's wrath? You're either very brave or very foolish" Helios replied.

"Too true" said Merlin as he and Thomas appeared.

"You're late, again" Helios said.

"You have the Dragon I see" Merlin said, as he clutched a large book to his chest. Helios looked at it with interest, then back at Merlin.

"You doubted us?" he asked.

"Not at all, your reputation does you justice"

"And our payment?" asked a man.

"Of course, when Arthur is dead, you will all be rewarded, I assure you" Merlin stated.

"And when will that be?" asked Helios. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now who doubts who?" he asked dangerously.

"I mean no disrespect, its just we have been outlawed for so long, we are eager to serve the new regime" Helios wilted under the glare.

"Helios, if I thought for one moment you actually meant those words.. as it stands, you will get your reward but you will have to have some patients" Thomas said stepping in.

"As it is, be glad you have your lives" Merlin stated. Then dismissing Helios he turned to the captured Dragon. He moved towards it, holding out his hand, his eyes glowing briefly as the nets became solid metal. The same type that had bound Kilgharrah under Camelot for so long.

"There, that takes care of that little impediment" he muttered.

"what did you do?" asked Helios. Merlin turned to look at him.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now I suggest you leave before any trace of charity on my part also takes a hike" Merlin told him. Helios took the hint, and with a nod at the rest of the order, they quickly left Merlin and Thomas alone. Slowly Thomas stepped forwards, regarding the Dragon, as beside him, Merlin produced a blade from next to his sword.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked. Merlin grinned and looked from Thomas back to the Dragon.

"Taking my rightful place once again" he said stepping forwards, Thomas following his movements. Merlin walked up to Aithusa, brandishing the dagger as he did so. Slowly Aithusa opened his eyes, struggling to move.

"Merlin, I implore you, what you're doing is dangerous" Aithusa warned him. Merlin grinned at him.

"Tell it to someone who cares" he replied as he lifted the dagger.

"STOP!" the yell took both Merlin and Thomas by surprise. The pair of them turning to see Arthur riding to a halt with Gwaine, Elyan and Kyle at his side, behind him, Freya also rode into view.

"Stop?" Merlin actually laughed at Arthur, as the king dismounted, Thomas moving to Merlin's side.

"If you hurt him Kilgharrah will obliterate everything!" Arthur warned him. Merlin put his hand to his mouth in mock horror.

"Oh, we can't let him do that. I'd better stop then" he teased, then he snarled at Arthur and the others. "In case you hadn't noticed _my liege _Kilgharrah is the _least_ of your worries" Merlin informed him.

"Merlin I warn you, I will stop you" Arthur stated. Merlin began to laugh, then looked up.

"You and what army?" he demanded. Arthur looked behind him as a legion of knights moved into view.

"This one" Arthur said with a grin. Merlin looked at them then back at Arthur as Kilgharrah swopped in overhead. Merlin bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Merlin…" Thomas said as Kilgharrah landed nearby. He eyed the dragon warily. Merlin looked from the Dragon behind him, to the small army in front of him.

"It's over Merlin, there's no escape this time" Arthur said, almost sadly.

"You think you have the upper hand here?" asked Merlin. "No matter how you look at this Arthur, I hold all the cards. _I _have Aithusa, not you, and are you really going to risk your own people harming him while getting at me and Thomas?" Merlin asked. Arthur blinked, looking at the trapped Dragon, then at Merlin and Thomas. "You gambled before and lost Arthur, do you really want more blood on your hands?"

"Any blood that has been spilled is of your own doing!" Arthur shouted at him.

"Yet you continue to pit yourself against me!" Merlin roared. "No Arthur, this is your doing!"

"Don't listen to him Arthur" Freya whispered. Arthur glanced at her as she gripped his arm, feeling the strength of her magic trembling just below the surface. Slowly Arthur looked back at Merlin.

"The Merlin I knew and loved is gone, you are not that man, you never were and you never will be" Arthur hissed at him.

"Finally Arthur learns his lesson" Merlin said, then he smiled and looked at Thomas. "Ready?" he asked softly. Thomas smiled and nodded at him. Arthur frowned, as did Freya and the other knights. Before anyone could react, Thomas launched a large fireball towards Arthur and the others, they scattered avoiding its impact, even as Merlin whirled around and slashed the captured Dragon, cupping a vial under the wound. Kilgharrah roared and moved forwards, even as Merlin whirled to face him, and with Thomas at his side, staggered the dragon back. Arthur roared and ran forwards, sword raised, as Merlin turned back to him, he held up his hand, his eyes glowing as Arthur stopped suddenly and began to choke.

"Goodbye Arthur" Merlin said as Arthur dropped his sword, grasping at his throat.

"ARTHUR!" Kyle yelled, then ran forwards, only to be blasted away hard by Thomas. The young knight went flying hitting the base of Aithusa's roost with a bone snapping thud. Arthur meanwhile had stopped struggling, and now hung limply in the air, before he was tossed away. Merlin smiled as the Army surged forwards. Slowly he held up his arms.

"_Conflurie!"_ he roared, a sudden release of energy shooting from him, the knights went flying away to tumble across the ground. Beside him Thomas grinned as Merlin walked over to the unmoving Arthur.

"I already told your friends Arthur. I win" he snarled, then with a nod to Thomas the pair of them vanished.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Freya had recovered enough to move to his side. Arthur's eyes remained closed as she gently lifted his shoulders, allowing his head to rest on her legs.<p>

"Bring him here" Aithusa's voice called over to her. Freya looked up, then at Gwaine.

"Help me" she said as they approached the still caged dragon. They placed Arthur in front of him, and Aithusa slowly opened his mouth, breathing over the fallen King. Freya and Gwaine watched in silence, then both let out sighs as Arthur took a deep hitching breath.

"Thank you" Freya said softly.

"How do we get the chains off him?" asked Gwaine.

"An enchanted weapon" Aithusa said. Gwaine nodded then reached down, removing Arthur's sword. Slowly he raised it high, before whipping it around, the Chains snapped, Aithusa using his returning strength to remove them. Slowly the dragon stood, staggering from side to side, still partially under the effects of the potions Helios and his men had used.

"are you alright?" asked Freya as Gwaine replaced the sword at Arthur's side.

"I shall recover, but it will take time" Aithusa replied.

"Please, my young friend.." Elyan said running over, gesturing to Kyle. The dragon looked at him sadly.

"I cannot, I can only save those who still have a shred of life within. I am sorry for your friend" Aithusa explained sadly. Elyan felt the tears falling from his eyes.

"But he's just a young man, he has his whole life to live!" Elyan protested.

"If I could do anything sir knight, believe I would do it" Aithusa told him. "Sir Kyle is at peace now" Elyan looked at Kilgharrah. The great Dragon shook its head.

"As Aithusa explained, he is beyond our help" he said. Elyan turned away, Freya nodding at Gwaine to go to him. Gwaine moved to Elyan, the pair of them walking over to Kyle's body.

"What happens now?" Freya asked Aithusa. The Dragon closed it's eyes.

"Now, now the nightmare begins" he replied.

"You must rest Aithusa" Kilgharrah said, ducking low. Aithusa moved over and settled down next to Kilgharrah.

"Will you be safe here?" asked Freya.

"I will watch over him" Kilgharrah replied. Freya nodded, then looked down as Arthur slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as Freya helped him to sit up. Slowly he looked around at his men, most of them limping, some moaning in pain. He glanced at Freya.

"Merlin?" he asked.

"And Thomas. We weren't ready for two of them" Freya said. "They escaped" she added. Arthur growled and pulled away from her roughly. Her voice lowered slightly. "Kyle is dead" she said sadly. Arthur closed his eyes at the news, then looked back at Freya.

"I swore the next time I met him I would kill him, again I failed" he said.

"we'll have another chance to stop them Arthur" Freya said.

"And we will stop them" he snarled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Thomas munched a rat as Merlin poured the Dragons blood into a small mortar, then held his hand over it, the liquid heating up.<p>

"_O Drakon, Est Blood, Tramla col O Drakon"_ Merlin intoned. The blood stopped bubbling and Merlin picked up the mortar. Slowly he brought the bowl to his lips and looked at Thomas. Then he tipped the contents back and swallowed the boiling blood. He licked the blood from his lips, then went rigid, the bowl falling from his hands to smash on the floor. Thomas moved to him to stop him collapsing, instead helping him gently to the floor.

"Merlin?" he asked Gently. "MERLIN?" more forcefully. Merlin did not reply, instead he remained in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Kilgharrah looked at Aithusa, who let out a sad sigh.<p>

"The Dragon Lord returns" Aithusa whispered. "Arthur must be warned"

"He will be" Kilgharrah said softly, as he looked back at the sky.

MERLIN

"_The Book is known as the Corth'Dar Sygian" Aithusa explained as Arthur listened._

"_So there is a way to get them back?" asked Arthur._

"_yes, but it will be dangerous" Morgana explained_

"_So if Merlin's not a Dragonlord, then who the hell is?" demanded Morgana._

"_That I do not know" Aithusa explained._

"_It's time Thomas, time to bring Arthur and Camelot to ruin, once and for all"_

"_I knew it!" Gwen yelled as Percival and Leon launched their own attack on Gwaine and Elyan. Beside her, Rory unsheathed her own sword. Gwen grabbing her arm, as Thomas stepped into the room._

"_My lady" he said looking at Gwen. _

"_This is it Arthur, no running, no hiding, just you and me, the way it was destined to be" Merlin said as he faced Arthur in the courtyard. Above them, Freya and Morgana we're locked in battle against Thomas. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note: sorry this took so long guys, but it should all be back on track now. Hope the story isnt too dissapointing to you. As it stands this has had, in total thirty eight re-writes so far. The reason is because I'm coming to the end now, so there is a lot to tie up. hope you all enjoy. And for those wondering about Nimueh and the mysterious man, all will be explained in time<em>**

**_Xand._**


End file.
